His Favorite Mystery
by WhouffleAddict
Summary: Clara is The Doctor's favorite mystery, for more reasons than one. They are making their slow discovery on how they feel about each other, and they are saving the world while doing so! It's a wild ride for the both of them, and hopefully it's a long one. (I apologize for the bad quality in the first few chapters. It gets better, I promise!)
1. The First Kiss

**I hope you enjoy, and I don't own anything from Doctor Who!**

Clara. The Doctor's favorite mystery. He had no clue how it was possible for her to have lived 3 lives, but right now he didn't care much about that. It just felt _so_ good to be holding her in his arms. She had almost fallen into a large dark hole, but he pulled her back before she could begin that long, and scary, decent.

She gasped when The Doctor pulled her to him, but then she realized he was saving her. She held onto him tight. He held her for a few seconds longer than was usual, and she smiled. She loved being this close to him, who couldn't?! He was a hot, clever, and kind of crazy man with a box that traveled in time! Who wouldn't fall for him?

When he let her go he saw the smile on her face and blushed. She loved it when he blushed; he just looked so cute and helpless. She smirked and asked, "Someone likes extra-long hugs, now don't they?"

He blushed even harder as he messed with his hair and stuttered, "No, I… I didn't… shut up!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the large dark hole in the middle of the field. "Hmmm, seems that this just appeared out of nowhere, but why?" He walked around the perimeter, still scanning it, and then pulled up his sonic when he heard it buzz loudly. "Ah ha!"

Clara smiled as he saw is face brightening. He always got that face when he discovered something, but this time it was gone in an instant. She frowned as she saw the frown on his face. She walked up to him and asked, "What is it?"

He looked down at her with worry in his eyes. "Um, well, it seems that there is a giant worm under the earth's crust that is causing these giant holes to appear in random places. It also has a taste for human flesh, so yeah. That's not good." He gulped as he headed back to the TARDIS.

She followed and asked, "Well, what are we going to do about it?" They walked into the TARDIS and he started flipping switches.

Still looking down at the many levers and switches in front of him, The Doctor said, "We are going to get you out of here, and to somewhere safe." He continued flipping switches and pulling levers until Clara placed one of her hands on his to stop him. He gulped and blushed slightly again.

"What about the earth?! Aren't we going to save the world again? That is your everyday job isn't it?" She smirked at him as he frowned at her.

He moved his hand so hers wasn't touching him anymore. She frowned slightly, but not enough for him to notice. "I do not have a job! I just save the world whenever the need arises because I can't let another person have to watch their whole race get wiped out!" His eyes had that faraway look in them as he concentrated on the switches again.

She touched his shoulder and he looked at her. She moved his hands away from the switches and held them. She said, "Doctor, we never walk away. Let's go save the world, together."

A worried look came across his face as he cupped her face. "No, I can't lose you again, Clara. How about I drop you off somewhere safe and do this on my own?"

She frowned and asked, "Again? When have you lost me before?"

He just kissed her forehead and said, "That's a good idea. Let's drop you off with Vastra and Jenny, and then I can come back and figure out a way to stop this thing." He walked over to the phone that was mixed in with all of the switches, levers, and buttons.

Clara got there before him and bent back on top of the phone so he couldn't get it. "No, stop ignoring my question. When have you lost me before?"

She saw a look of distress on his face. He stepped back and said, "Some things are better when they aren't known. Now can you please move so I can call Vastra?"

She shook her head and said, "We are doing this together. If you want the phone you will have to go through me!" She smirked as he took a step forward, wondering what he was going to attempt to do. He reached down and tried to pick her up from the waist, but he saw her smirk and blushed. "Oh, down boy."

He blushed even harder and waved a hand at her. "Shut up!" He always said that when he was nervous. He took a step toward her again and tried to pick her up from her armpits. He was too afraid of harming her, so he stopped after he felt her resist. He sighed and said, "Clara, can you please cooperate!" She shook her head. "Ugh, why are humans so difficult?" He paced around for a few seconds before looking at her again. "Okay, what can I do to get you to move?"

Clara blushed as a number of thoughts flew threw her mind, but she definitely wasn't going to voice them. He saw her blush and frowned in confusion. She shook her head and said, "Nothing, but you can let me help you stop this worm thing."

The Doctor soon realized why she blushed and he blushed too. It was her turn to frown in confusion. He smirked and walked up to her. He grabbed her waist again, and before she could say 'Down boy' he kissed her. It was so soft and tender. His lips felt perfect against hers. She felt her heart begin to beat faster, but then the Doctor pulled away. He had the darkest blush she had ever seen him blush, and she smiled. It took her a second to catch her breath, and then she asked, "What was that for?"

He adjusted his bowtie and cleared his throat. Then he said, "Well, I figured out why you blushed, so I did what you wanted. I don't have the slightest clue as to why you would want me to do that though. Now, please move."

She stood straight, so her back wasn't covering the phone anymore, and asked, "So this is a snog box?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He blushed again and said, "Well… no… oh, shut up!" He walked over to the phone and dialed Vastra's house number.

Clara grabbed the phone from him and said, "Oi, what do you think you're doing! You can't just go and kiss me and then send me away!"

He looked at her and asked, "Okay, so what do you want?" He was surprised when she pulled him down to her and kissed him. This time it was deeper, and it felt even more marvelous. When she pulled back and smiled at him he asked, "What are you doing?"

She frowned and said, "What do you expect me to do after that wonderful first kiss?"

He nodded as he frowned and then asked, "Was it really that wonderful?"

She smirked and said, "Not as wonderful as this one." She pulled him closer and then lied back against the controls, not worrying about the lever that was poking her in the back. He moved with her, and he had to admit that snogging wasn't as good with anyone else than it was with Clara. He smiled against her lips at that thought and she pulled back.

She smiled at him and said, "Shouldn't we go back to saving the world now?"

He was breathing hard and asked, "Do we have to?" She grinned at that and nodded. He sighed and pulled away so she could get up. She jumped up, grabbed his hand, and raced to the door. She tried to wipe the smile off of her face, she was about to go save the world, but it was hard. She couldn't stop thinking about the butterflies that had been fluttering around in her chest when they kissed.

The Doctor went back to the hole and said, "The only way we're going to be able to find out where this worm is, is to go down." She gave him a disgusted look as she saw all of the disgusting things in that large hole. He nodded and went back into the TARDIS to grab a rope. He tied it to a very sturdy pipe, and then he walked back out to Clara. He looked back down at the rope and realized he didn't have a harness. He ran back in and found only one. He smiled up at the TARDIS and said, "Thank you." He patted the door as he walked out again.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw only one harness. "Are we sharing?"

He put on a serious look and said, "Well, I looked everywhere but I could only find this one. If you don't want to…" He saw her smirk and then said, "Oh… if you…" He started blushing again and she laughed. "Shut up!" He put on the harness and strapped her on in front of him. She loved this feeling of closeness between them, and she was pretty sure he was blushing behind her. He always got so nervous around her. He had never gotten like that with anyone else, except River.

_No, don't think about River. She's in jail, so she won't know anything about this. Just act like there is no River. Just Clara._ He shook his head and Clara looked back at him to see what was wrong. He just said, "Nothing. Are you ready? We need to try our best to be balanced, so we don't fall in." She nodded and they started their decent.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic after descending about 10 feet, and it started buzzing away. Whenever he heard buzz a little louder than before, he put it up and went down the side that it had buzzed the loudest. Clara had no idea how he understood that thing, but the last time he asked he just said, 'I don't know, it's just natural. Like how I can understand the TARDIS.'

They finally came to an opening, and they crawled through it. This one they could walk in, so they took off the harness. As they walked forward they saw a large room, but it was filled. It was filled with worms. Both The Doctor and Clara grimaced as they saw them. She gripped his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back as they stepped towards it.

He looked at her and said, "This is going to be a difficult one."

She nodded, gulped, and said, "But we can do it."

**I hoped you enjoyed, and please comment to tell me what you think!**


	2. Making It A Snog Box

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning all of the worms as they stepped closer to them. They all came from that bug worm that was causing the hole problems. They needed to make a name for that. "Clara, what do you think we should call the parent of all of these worms?" He asked.

Her eyes widened as she asked, "You mean all of these came from that big worm?" He nodded. "Wow, someone works fast. What about… Big Daddy?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah that would fit the description. But the question is, who is Big Momma?" He scanned around some more and found DNA for Big Momma. "Uh oh, that's not good. Okay, two gigantic worms causing giant holes to appear in random places on earth, and making lots of worm babies. No big deal." Clara gave him a look that said, 'No big deal?!' He nodded and said, "Fine, big deal."

She nodded too and asked, "What do we do about it? You're the man with all of the plans, so get to planning!"

He stopped walking as he stepped on a worm. He made a disgusted face as he tried to wipe it off on the mud, and Clara giggled at him. He frowned and said, "Don't laugh at me! I'm the man with all of the plans, remember? I meant to do that. Now, where did these come from? They certainly didn't come from Earth."

Clara looked in horror at all of the worms around her. "Um, Doctor, if all of these worms are offspring of Big Daddy and Big Momma, doesn't that meant they will someday become Big Daddy's and Big Momma's?"

He looked at them too and said, "Oh, yes, that's correct. We need to get them out of here and to where they belong. But where is that?" He took off his shoe, the one he stepped on a worm with, and scanned it with the sonic. "Oh, of course this isn't going to tell me! These were made on earth, so we need to find the parents."

He turned around and started walking back to where they had come from. Clara followed and asked, "Where you going?"

He said, "Back to the TARDIS. I'm going to use her database to search up 'Big worm planet.'" He grabbed the harness and strapped it on. He gestured for Clara to go to him so he could strap her on too.

As she was being strapped on she asked, "You can actually do that? Like using Google, but with much more accurate answers?" He nodded and she said, "Wow, that's so cool!"

When they finally made their way to the top of the hole and took off the harness, The Doctor immediately ran to the TARDIS. Before he could flip any switches and do timey wimey things, she grabbed his hands. He looked at her and asked, "What are you doing? I need to find out where Big Daddy is…" She kissed him before he could finish. She just couldn't resist. She loved the feel of his lips against hers.

He immediately gave in and deepened the kiss quickly. Clara was lying against the control panel again, but this time a lever actually moved. She didn't worry about it, and she pulled him even closer. He was tugging at her coat when they suddenly heard the TARDIS give off a loud noise. They looked up and realized that the door had shut and they were traveling in time and space.

The Doctor frowned and let go of Clara as he started messing with the controls. She frowned even more than him when he let go of her. She certainly would take being in his arms rather than anywhere else. He asked, "Did you mess with any of the buttons?"

She looked at the control panel to clarify that she had moved one of the levers. "I think I accidently flipped one of the levers when I lied against it."

He looked at it and said, "No, no, no, no, no, that's not good!" He was frantically moving around it now, trying to fix it by pushing more buttons. "We need to stop this somehow!"

She looked around and asked, "What did I do?"

He looked at her and saw the look on her face. He walked over to her and gently squeezed one of her arms. "No, no, no, don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault! All you accidently did was send us to the center of the earth!"

A horrified look came across her face. "I what?! Does that mean I've pretty much killed us?!"

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the control panel. "No, all I have to do is get us out of here before it gets so hot in here that we'll melt. She should be able to block off the heat enough to give us enough time."

She slowly nodded and then asked, "She?"

"The TARDIS of course. Have you never heard me refer to her as she?" He said looking at her momentarily.

In that moment she saw all of the worry evident on his face. He wasn't sure if they were going to get out of there alive. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I just didn't remember for a sec. Doctor, are we going to get out of this alive?" He looked at her and he couldn't hide it. Worry was there, and there was a lot of it.

He came over and kissed her forehead. "Of course we are Clara, and no matter what happens don't blame yourself!" She looked like she wanted to cry. She was going to blame herself, how could she not? It was her fault, she need to blame herself.

"Just please keep us alive." She said. She gulped down her tears and turned away. She couldn't look him in the eye right now if she could have possibly killed them. She started pacing around. She felt it start to get hot, and she began to worry even more. She had caused this, just because she couldn't hold back. "Why am I such an idiot?!" She had accidently said that out loud.

The Doctor came up behind her and said, "Clara, you are not an idiot. You are smart, clever, and wonderful. I told you not to blame yourself, so please don't!" She felt a warm feeling in her chest as she heard him say all of those things. He kissed her again on the forehead, and then he turned back to the controls.

She smiled to herself, and then she stepped toward the door. She felt it getting cooler and she heard The Doctor yell, "We're not out of here yet! Get away from the door!" She backed away, and then she smiled as she heard him yell, "Yes!"

He ran up to her, picked her up, and spun her around. "Whoa, down boy!"

He put her down and blushed slightly as he said, "I did it! Ah ha, I am a genius!" He spun on his heel in a circle and then kissed her forehead again.

She put her hands around his neck as she said, "What is with all this kissing on the forehead? My mouths under my nose, you know that right?" He smiled as she pulled him in for more snogging. When they pulled away she smirked and said, "You know what? I don't really mind this being a snog box, as long it's us that's doing the snogging."

He sighed and said, "It's not a snog box! She gets upset when you call her that!" He patted the rail beside him.

She said, "You're being weird again."

He shrugged and said, "I guess being weird is just part of my life." She smiled and pulled him to her again.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please comment to tell me what you think!**


	3. Talking

**Sorry for the wait, but here's another chapter! I still don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara smiled at The Doctor's comment about him being weird, and then pulled him back to her again. He flailed his arms around, as usual, and then finally settled to put them on her cheeks. Thoughts of River flowed into his head again. He pulled back and she asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her and said, "Nothing." Then he quickly turned away and sat down in his silver swing. He couldn't betray River like this. She was Amy and Rory's daughter after all… but they were gone now. But, The Doctor felt strong feelings for Clara… very strong feelings. Maybe, just maybe, they were meant to be together. Technically, at this moment in time, River is dead. River is long gone, and so she wouldn't be bothered about this. She might even be happy for him! Maybe she would be glad that he has found someone new. A small smile crept onto his sad face.

Clara had been watching him for a while now, and she didn't like the sadness and depression that was feeling his face. He would get like this from time to time, and this time she was going to help him through it. She didn't like this version of The Doctor, and she was going to get rid of it for good.

She carefully walked up to him and asked, "What are you thinking about?" Her voice was soft and caring. The Doctor looked up at her, still smiling. He knew that she was worrying about him, and he didn't want her to worry.

He shook his head and said, "Nothing."

She crossed her arms and asked, "No, you're thinking about something. If you weren't you wouldn't have that sad look on your face. Just tell me what it is."

He looked at her for a few seconds, and then finally he sighed and said, "I don't really want to talk about it, Clara." He loved hearing her name. He smiled wider, and she took his hand. He looked at her hand in his, and then back at her.

She had a very serious look as she said, "Doctor, please tell me. I want to help you."

He sighed again and ran his free hand through his hair. Then he let go of Clara's hand and put his face in his hands. After a few seconds of contemplating whether or not to tell her, he put his hands down and looked at her intently. "I was remembering."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Remembering what?" Her voice was still soft and… perfect. He smiled again, but it quickly disappeared as he thought about what to say.

"I was remembering my friends, the ones I've lost, and how much I miss them. But at the same time I don't." She looked down at him, confused. He continued, "I'm sad that they're gone, but I'm also happy about it at the same time. They were the best friends anyone could have, and they trusted me to keep them safe. But I… I failed them." He let a single tear drop. He didn't want to cry in front of Clara, but it had already fallen.

She bent down close to him and wiped it away. Her face was close to his now and she asked, "How?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes, and then he took in a deep breath. "They were taken by the weeping angels." She looked confused and he continued, "They are living statues that only move when you aren't looking at them. They take on the image of an angel, and then when you aren't looking they take you. I wasn't able to protect them, Clara. What if I'm not able to protect you?" He decided not to add on, 'Like all of the other times.' Because he knew that would only result in more questions.

She put her forehead against his and said in a quiet voice, "Doctor, don't ever doubt yourself. These people must have been close to you, and I believe they trusted you almost as much as I do. But you couldn't do anything to save them, and that's not your fault. Now, why do you say that you're happy that they're gone?"

He smiled at her and said, "Because if I hadn't lost them, then I probably would never have met you." He saw the sparkle in her eye as he said that. Suddenly all of the sadness was replaced with passion. He cupped her face in his hands and said, "Clara, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. You're funny… so funny, pretty, and I'm in love with you." He hadn't meant to say that much, so he waited to see her reaction.

After processing what he had just said she slowly smiled. She felt her heart warm, and she knew immediately that she loved him back. She kissed him. It was passionate, soft, and full of love. When she pulled away she said, "I love you too, you mad man with a box!" He smiled and pulled her to him again. They deepened the kiss, and then Clara started pulling off his jacket.

She softly nibbled on his bottom lip, and then he realized what she was initiating. He stood up so she wouldn't have to be bending down, and then started pulling at her coat. The TARDIS gave off a loud noise, and they both looked up again to see what was wrong. No one had touched any buttons, and then The Doctor realized what was going on.

He smirked and said, "Oh, stop being jealous you rotter!" When he saw the look on Clara's face he said, "Don't worry about her. She just has the green monster walking about in her." She smiled back and continued the snogging. She was certainly okay with this being a snog box. She felt warm fuzzes in her stomach as their tongues battled, and then they started walking towards the hallway, still lip- locked.

When they reached the doorway to The Doctor's room he pulled her in and swiftly shut the door behind him. He pulled away again, realizing she probably needed to breathe, and then looked around his room. He realized that they were now only wearing their undergarments, and his room was messy. He quickly knocked some books off of his bed and gestured for her to lie on it.

She smiled at his nervousness and asked, "This surely isn't your first time, is it Doctor?"

He blushed, frowned and said, "Of course not! Is it yours?"

She shook her head and said, "Nope. I hope that doesn't make the green monster walk about in you!" She pulled him to her as he frowned, and then resumed the snogging.

Later, they were both lying down close to each other. The blanket was wrapped around their now naked bodies, and The Doctor was breathing heavily. Clara was trying to catch her breath after the magic that had just occurred. She laid her head on his chest, and she could feel his two hearts beating rapidly. She smiled and asked, "Did you enjoy it, Doctor?"

He nodded before realizing the she wasn't looking at him. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Definitely! That was purely… perfect." He realized that he found a lot of things about Clara to be perfect. Her hair, her smile, her voice, her clothes, her laugh, her body... He looked down at her and asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

She heard a little bit of fear in his voice, as if he thought she didn't. Of course she enjoyed it! He was some kind of miracle worker, because she felt like that was the best time she had ever had in her life! She smiled up at him and said, "I don't think that I could have enjoyed it more!" He smiled and relaxed.

She giggled at how nervous he had gotten. He looked at her again and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

She smirked at him and said, "Because you're so cute." He blushed and she kissed his cheek. Even after what they had just done he still blushed even harder to that. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "You still blush when I kiss you? After what we just did? Wow, you must have been purple the whole way through!"

He frowned at her and said, "I was not! For some reason I felt like what we just did was natural. There was no need to blush."

She smirked and asked, "So it's natural for us to ravish each other in bed, but it's not natural for me to kiss you on the cheek?"

He shook his head and said, "No, that's not what I… it's just that… shut up!" He reached to straighten his bow tie, and then remembered that he wasn't wearing it. She giggled as he lifted his hand to his neck, and then slowly moved them away with a frown on his face. He asked, "Why are you laughing again?"

She smiled and said, "I'm laughing at how obsessed you are with bow ties."

He smirked and said, "Bow ties are cool!"

She smirked back and said, "Yes, bow ties are very cool." He smiled at someone finally agreeing with him. Then he gave her a quick kiss before they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	4. I Can't

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara was standing in the middle of a field. Strange white creatures with suits were running around her, whispering. They were whispering something that she felt she wanted to hear, but she couldn't. She couldn't move; one of them was holding her in place. She called for The Doctor, and then she saw him across the field. A man was standing in front of him, and The Doctor looked scared. She didn't like it when he looked scared.

He turned around when he heard her voice, and he looked even more scared. He ran towards her, but something stopped him. A girl with puffy hair, she grabbed his shoulders. She could see him trying to get out of her grip, and he was pleading. Then the puffy haired girl kissed him, but why? Clara looked on in confusion as he quickly pulled away. But he fell asleep. No, not asleep. He was dead. Somehow that girl with the puffy hair had killed him with a kiss, and Clara cried. The Doctor was dead, and she had to stand there and watch it.

The puffy haired girl turned to her and smirked. She had no idea who that woman was, but Clara hated her. She hated her so much that she didn't even know she could hold that much hate inside of her. Finally the white creature let her go, and she ran to The Doctor. She threw herself against his dead body, and she sobbed. She sobbed more than she had sobbed in her whole entire life. Then the girl with the puffy hair pulled out a gun looking thing, and she pointed it at Clara. But she wasn't scared. She stood up and said, "Please, do it. There's no point in living anymore."

The puffy haired women frowned at that, and then she lowered the gun. She said, "I loved him first." Clara realized that there were tears in the women's eyes. She turned away, and continued crying.

She screamed out, "Doctor!"

Suddenly she was awake. The Doctor was looking at her with a worried look on his face. He was holding her close, and they still didn't have any clothes on. Clara had been crying, and The Doctor had woken up when she called out his name. She looked at him desperately and said, "You're alive." She pulled him close as she cried into his shoulder.

He said, "Shh, Clara. It was just a bad dream. I'm right here, and I always will be." She kept holding on, even though she knew that wasn't true. He wouldn't always be there. Everyone had to die in the end, and the end would come much sooner when it came to The Doctor. He put himself in danger's way every day, but what if one of those days he can't figure out how to get out of it. That's when Clara realized that it was too dangerous to love him.

She pulled away and shook her head. "Doctor, I'm sorry but… I can't." She started to get out of the bed but he stopped her.

He frowned in confusion at her and asked, "You can't what?"

She shook her head again and said, "I'm sorry." Then she grabbed her clothes and ran to the room the TARDIS had designed for her. She slammed the door shut, and then she curled up on her bed. She cried, and this time it was because The Doctor wasn't there to comfort her. But it was for the best. She heard the TARDIS hum. It was almost as if it was trying to comfort her. Clara said, "Thank you." She thought that maybe she was going crazy, thanking a wall. But she was in a blue box that was smaller on the outside and traveled in time. Nothing was crazy.

She sighed as she looked to the door, half hoping he would come in and help her, but the other half hoping he would stay in his room. She knew that if he came to her now, she wouldn't be able to walk away again. Her nightmare was trying to tell her something, and she wasn't going to ignore it. You can't love The Doctor; it's too risky. You risk losing him, and you risk being left with a broken heart. She continued staring at the door, and now silently letting the tears fall.

The Doctor sat on his bed, completely confused about what had just happened. He makes love to Clara, she wakes up in the middle of the night from a bad dream, and then she runs off crying. He pushes a hand through his hair and says, "There has to be something connected between the bad dream and the running out and apologizing. But what was she apologizing for? And what could she not do anymore?" That girl was full of mystery. But she was his favorite mystery; there was no doubt about that. He got up and paced the room, trying to figure out what she could have possibly dreamed about. "Had she seen her mother in it? No, that wouldn't explain for the running out." He looked up to the ceiling and asked, "Can you help me out here?!" He got no response. "Fine, if you don't want to help me figure out what's wrong with Clara then you can! I couldn't believe a box could be so jealous." He heard a loud, angry, noise being emitted from the TARDIS. He sighed and said, "You know I didn't mean that. Don't get your blue knickers in a twist. Now, please help me with Clara!" Still no response. He kicked the wall and then started jumping up and down, holding his foot. "Oi, what's wrong with you, Mrs. Cranky Pants?!"

He sighed and sat back down on the bed. He realized he still didn't have any clothes on and quickly dressed as he headed out of his room. He went the usual route to Clara's room, but this time it was a dead end. He looked at the ceiling again and said, "Really? You're going to be playing these tricks again?! Well, fine! But you do know that I can disable you." He heard a sound that sounded like a whine, and he smiled. "Eh, I got you there! Now take me to Clara's room." He heard what sounded like a sigh, and he continued walking. He soon came upon Clara's door and knocked softly. He asked, "Clara, are you alright?"

He heard her say, "No! Please… just go away!" He had never heard her sound so sad. He wasn't sure if he should go in, or if he should obey her orders. He paced around until he decided to go in. He opened the door softly, and he saw Clara curled up in a ball facing the door. He ignored her being naked, she was crying. She frowned at him and said, "I told you to go away!"

He nodded and said, "Oh, yeah, I didn't listen."

She shook her head and said, "You always do that."

He smiled and said, "That's why you like me." He got a sudden de-ja-vu moment. These were the exact words that were said right before he and Clara had had their real first kiss. It was switches around though, and she didn't remember it. But it still made him smile.

She frowned as she realized that was one of the reasons she like him, but she couldn't like him anymore. Not after what she just realized. She sighed in frustration as she desperately said, "Doctor, please go away."

He walked slowly up to her and tried to wipe away her tears, just as she had done for him earlier. He said, "I can't leave you like this. Why are you crying?" She couldn't tell him. It would most likely break his two hearts, and that's the last thing she wanted.

She said, "Doctor, I really can't talk about it. Will you please just give me some alone time?" He nodded. He had obviously had his fair share of alone time, and he understood. He left quietly and waited outside her door. When he left she thought it through again. She didn't want to think it through, but she had to. The conclusion just kept coming out the same. She either couldn't love The Doctor anymore, or she could suffer a major loss. She took the former, and then started crying again. She loved him, and you can't just stop loving someone. She would have to dump him, and she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to have him hold her in his arms every day, and kiss her softly. But she didn't want those kisses to be on the forehead, or those arms only around her during day time. Clara felt as if she was being torn apart, and she hated it. She hated thinking like this, and she hated people having to die.

The Doctor came in after about 15 minutes of waiting. This time he didn't let her talk. He walked up to her and put a finger to her lips. He grabbed one of her hands and asked, "What's wrong?" His voice was soft, and his eyes were full of love.

She looked at him and said, "I'm scared."

He frowned and asked, "Of what?"

She looked down at his hand holding her hand and said, "Of losing you. I can't risk losing you."

He giggled, and she looked up at him in confusion. He was smiling, but he looked like he was about to cry. "Clara, I think that exact same thing every day. And to be honest, I have a higher chance of losing you than you do of losing me. I don't understand what you're so worried about." That's right, he didn't understand, and he probably never would. Because she couldn't tell him about her nightmare, and she knew she never would be able to. It was too painful, and it was that pain she was trying to avoid.

She was still looking down at her hands as she said, "I'm so sorry, Doctor, but I can't." He then understood what she couldn't do. She couldn't love him anymore. He finally found something he was deeply in love with, and she couldn't love him back. He understood her reasoning, but he didn't agree with it. She turned away as she saw the look on his face. It was utter sorrow. He had just felt like his two hearts were broken in half, so he patted her shoulder and walked away.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	5. Remember

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara lied there in bed, still crying, and still naked. She was freezing now, and she just wished she knew where her blanket was. And she wished she could stay with The Doctor forever, and she wished everyone could live forever. And most importantly, she wished that he was here, holding her, and comforting her. She wished he was softly kissing the top of her head, and telling her everything was going to be okay. She wished he would wrap his strong arms around her, the arms that made her feel so safe, and tell her that he would never have to die. That no one would have to die.

But that wasn't the case, so she kept crying. He had, surprisingly, figured it out, and his hearts were broken. Only she could put them back together, but she couldn't. She couldn't without the risk of losing him. That was her greatest fear; losing him. The tears didn't stop, and she didn't expect them to anytime soon. Then she heard her door open, and turned to see The Doctor there.

She was about to tell him to leave, but he was holding a blanket. She let him come in without argument, and he very carefully wrapped the blanket around her curled up body. He gave her a gentle hug, and she didn't want him to let go. But he did, and he kissed her forehead. She wanted him to move his mouth a little lower, but he didn't. He walked out of her room and shut the door, and she realized she had stopped crying. She smiled at that. The Doctor was probably the only one who could make her stop crying that fast. She had that on her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The Doctor sat on his silver swing in the console room. That's where he always went when he was sad, but right now he was beyond sad. He had Clara, but she was taken away from him again. This time she didn't die, but it was almost as bad. He kept wondering what she must have dreamed of. He knew it wasn't pleasant, and he hoped one day that she would be able to tell him. Then he would know for sure why she was acting like this.

He looked around the empty console room, and it reminded him of his lonely days, before he met Clara. He had met Oswin, but he didn't know then that he would meet her again. He didn't like remembering those lonely days, so he got up and started wandering around. The TARDIS must have known he was sad, because she led him to the game room.

He smiled at all of the vintage pinball machines, and the retro Pac-man machine. He remembered once he had spent a whole 12 hours in here. He was dead set on beating his own high score on pac-man, but it took him 12 hours to do it. It didn't matter though, because he was in a time machine! He touched the joystick and was about to start playing when he remembered. There he went again, remembering.

He remembered that he and Clara had had a competition to see who could get the highest score in one go. He smiled as he remembered her standing close behind him, and he was breathing her soft, perfect, breath on his neck. He shivered as he remembered he did that day. She had raised an eyebrow and asked what was wrong, and he had gotten lost in her eyes. That had cost him the game, and he remembered Clara's laugh at that. He smiled wider as he thought that maybe they could still have moments like that. Not romantic, but friendly. They could surely still be friends, couldn't they?

Clara woke up from a pleasant dream. A very pleasant dream and she smiled wide. It was quite an erotic dream, and she smirked at herself. Then she remembered that she wouldn't be able to make that dream come true. She frowned, and remembered all that had happened recently. She must have been cried out, because she didn't shed a tear. Instead, she decided to remember.

She remembered one of the times that The Doctor had come in here. She was reading a magazine, and he seemed quite confused about all of the different actors and such that were in it. He had sat down next to her on the bed, and she scooted a little closer to him without him noticing. She remembered how much she had wanted to kiss him right then, but she held herself back. She remembered explaining about all of the actors and movies they were in. He seemed fascinated by them, and she smiled. He had that twinkle in his eye, the one she loved so much. He always got it when he was fascinated with something, and that made her want to fascinate him.

Clara smiled even wider as she remembered another time when he had come in here. She was on her laptop listening to music. He came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, and then he quickly moved to the other side of her before she could see him. Then he laughed at her confusion. Oh, his laugh. He put his head on her shoulder as he watched the music video with her. She had shivered at his warm breath touching her neck, and he asked what was wrong. She just looked back at the screen and shook her head. The Doctor was confused, but he didn't press on. He just put his head back on her shoulder and continued watching. She smiled even wider as she thought about them maybe being able to share moments like that again. No kissing, but just hanging out. They could still be friends, right?

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I didn't think there would be a better place to end it. I hope you enjoyed, and please comment to tell me what you think!**


	6. Friends

**I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but I have been concentrating on writing a paper for school. I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

Clara got dress and sat back down on her bed. They could still be friends, and everything was going to be okay. She smiled as she got up and started walking towards the console room. She was surprised when she found that The Doctor wasn't in it, but she kept searching. She eventually found him in the game room, and he was standing in front of the Pac-man machine. She smiled as she remembered their tournament here once.

He was smiling too, and she decided to make her presence known. "Hello, Doctor. Decide to come play some games?"

Clara wanted to make it seem like nothing had happened between them. The Doctor caught on and nodded. He gestured to the machine in front of him and asked, "Would you like to join me?"

She smirked and said, "Sure, but I'm going to cream you like I did last time." She stepped up beside him as the game turned on. She didn't stand as close as she had before, and they both noticed it. The Doctor couldn't feel her breath on his neck, and he didn't shiver. Clara never asked him what was wrong, and they didn't laugh about it. It wasn't like last time.

After The Doctor finished his turn she stepped up. She cracked her knuckles as she said, "Now, this is how you win a Pac-man tournament." She started, and The Doctor moved a little closer to her than she had been to him. She didn't seem bothered by it, so he sat his head on her shoulder. His breath was touching her soft neck, and she almost shivered. She felt weakened though, and she lost focus of the game. She soon died, and she glared at him.

He raised his hands up in defense and asked, "I won fair and square! No need to scold me."

She smirked and said, "Yes, because you had no idea that what you did was going to distract me." He looked genuinely confused, and Clara said, "You actually didn't know. Wow, you might be clever but you sure are oblivious." He still looked confused, and she just ignored it. "Rematch?"

He smiled and said, "Oh, you're on!" He stepped up and started playing. This time Clara stood very close to him, and she felt flutters in her stomach.

_No!_ She thought to herself. _This isn't supposed to distract you! It's supposed to distract him! So stop getting distracted! _She couldn't help herself though. She couldn't help thinking of his perfect hair, and his smile as he played the game. _No! Stop thinking those things! You know you can't!_ She frowned at herself, and he turned to ask what was wrong. She just shook her head, and he continued playing. She made sure to breathe on his neck, and she could practically feel him soften up a bit. He didn't look as confidant as before, and he didn't look concentrated. Clara smiled to herself as he died.

He sighed and said, "I suppose it won't be too hard for you to beat that score." She nodded and stepped up. He wasn't as close, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She wouldn't get distracted, but she also wouldn't be able to feel his warm breath on her neck. Or his chest gently rubbing against her back. Or his hand softly sitting on her shoulder. She suddenly wasn't paying attention to the game anymore, and she died. She somehow managed to get and even lower score than The Doctor, and she silently scolded herself.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face and said, "Someone's not on their game today! Another rematch?" She shook her head, already knowing that she would lose. He nodded and asked, "Okay, so what do you want to do? Do you want to go somewhere?"

Clara suddenly thought of a perfect place to go. It would keep her mind off of The Doctor, and she could figure out her feelings. She said, "I want to go home." She saw a flash of hurt cross his face. She shook her head and said, "No, not for good! Just for a week. I need to sort some things out." He nodded and they headed back to the console room. He set the destination for her home, and she turned to him before she left. "I'll see you next Wednesday, Doctor." He smiled at that and nodded.

He watched Clara leave, and he couldn't help looking at her perfect bum. He shook his head and frowned at himself. Then he set the time for a week from now.

**Sorry for it being so short. As I said, I haven't been thinking about this story a lot recently. Please comment to tell me what you think!**


	7. Home

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Home. Well, not exactly. It's Angie and Artie's house, but it feels like home to Clara. She spends her time here while her father is at work, so she could call it home. She smiles as she goes to the living room to see what the children are doing. Angie says, "Hi. I guess you're back from your date with The Doctor a little bit early this time."

Clara tried not to blush as she said, "I already told you. They are not dates! What are you two up to?" They nodded towards the television. They were playing some kind of zombie game. Clara nodded and asked, "Whose winning?"

"Me." They said simultaneously. Angie frowned at Artie and said, "No, I am obviously winning. Look at my score!"

Artie paused the game and said, "No, I have more kills than you. See?"

She nodded and said, "That doesn't matter. The winner is the one with the highest score!"

He shook his head and said, "No, right here in the rules. The winner is the one with the most kills."

She frowned at the screen and said, "That's stupid. The winner should be the one with the highest score."

Clara giggled at their bickering, and then went to the kitchen to see if their father was home. He was and she said, "Hello. How have the kids been?"

He smiled at her and said, "Good. Back so early?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, we didn't have much to do today. Has my dad called?" He nodded and handed her the phone. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Hey, Dad!"

Her father said, "Hello, sweetie. Why are you back from your date so early? You're usually out for thirty minutes. What's the change this time?"

She sighed and said, "Dad, I've told you this. They are not dates! I just hang out with him! We just didn't have much to do today."

He said, "Okay, well you should come home now. It's time for tea."

She replied, "Okay, I'll be back soon." She hung up and turned to the children's father. "Martin, I have to go now. If you need any help with the kids just give me a call."

He frowned and asked, "Couldn't you stay and eat? You don't have to walk all the way home. It's already getting dark."

She smiled and said, "It's not bother. I'll see you tomorrow!" She walked to the living room and said, "I'll see you kids tomorrow. Don't be getting into any trouble while I'm gone." They mumbled their 'Okay's and Clara walked to the door. She made the short trek home, and ate her dinner. She definitely had lots on her mind, but she tried not to think about it. She would talk to her best friend, Sophie, tomorrow and get things sorted out.

oooOOOOooo

The next day Clara called Sophie and told her to meet her at a local café. When she got there she greeted her friend with a hug. To Clara she hadn't seen Sophie in about a week. They sat down and ordered some tea, and Sophie started asking the questions. "So, any snogging this time?"

Clara sighed and asked, "Why do you always ask that question?"

Sophie mimicked her sigh and asked, "Why do you always ask _that_ question if the answer is always the same. I'm curious. Now, any snogging this time?"

Clara tried not to blush as she remembered all of the times they had snogged. She smiled and said, "Yes, there was snogging."

Sophie smiled and said, "Oooooh. So you two finally came to your senses! What was it like? Soft? Eager? Passionate?"

Clara frowned and said, "I don't really want to talk about it. We've decided not to be together. It was just a few times."

Sophie put her hand on Clara's and asked, "Are you okay? You don't seem too happy about that."

She nodded in response and said, "Yeah, I guess so. It's just that, it's too risky." She couldn't tell her any more than that, or she would have to start taking Sophie on adventures with The Doctor too.

Sophie patted her hand and asked, "How?"

Clara put her head in her hands and said, "I _really_ don't want to talk about it Soph."

She nodded and said, "Okay, change of topic. Did you two do it?"

Clara looked up in shock at her friend's smirking face. "That is a very personal question!" Her face was very red.

Sophie smiled and said, "Ohh, the sly dog. He somehow got you in bed. Wow, what was that like? Was he gentle, or very eager? Did it happen fast, or slow and smooth?"

Clara was blushing even more as she said, "That's none of your business! Now can we please stop talking about him?!"

Sophie sighed and said, "Oh, fine. Wait, but why are you guys deciding not to be together? You had sex for Christ's sake!"

Clara looked down and said, "I already told you. It's too risky." Sophie was not giving up.

She took her hand again and asked, "Did he force you?"

Clara looked astonished. The Doctor would never do something like that to her! She shook her head and said, "No! Of course not! It's just that, after we did it, I had a bad dream. It showed me that it was too risky."

Sophie saw that her friend was close to tears. She nodded and said, "Okay, I understand. So, are you going to be searching for a new man?"

Clara smiled as that seemed like a perfect way to get her mind off of things. She nodded and said, "Sure, but where would I find a decent guy?"

Sophie smiled as she looked to her left. "Here seems like a good place. What about that one over there?" She pointed to an average looking guy drinking coffee by his self.

Clara smiled and said, "He's cute, but I don't really know him. Shouldn't I be looking for someone that I already know?"

Sophie shook her head and said, "No, the random ones are always the best!"

Clara raised an eyebrow and said, "Coming from the girl who has dated two guys that turned out to be girls, a hobo, and a gay guy."

Sophie frowned and said, "Oi, no reason to bring up my past. So what if I haven't had the best choices in men! This is your chance to forget about all of your problems and find you the perfect guy!"

Clara smiled and said, "Okay. I'll go see what I can do." Sophie nodded at her as she started making her way over to the guy. He had nice biceps, and his hair was really nice. She sat down next to him and asked, "Have I seen you around here before?"

He smiled back and said, "No, I don't believe you have. Do you come here frequently?"

She shrugged and said, "From time to time. I assume you don't. You must spend most of your time at the gym." She playfully squeezed one of his arms and he laughed.

"Yes, I do go to the gym often. I like to keep fit. You don't look too bad yourself. Can I buy you some coffee?" He asked.

She shook her head as she said, "No, I've already got some tea. I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow night."

He smiled widely at her and said, "Sure. Where would you like to go?"

She wrote down Martin's address and gave it to him. "Pick me up there tomorrow at six. Surprise me with the destination."

He nodded and said, "Alright. I guess I'll see you then."

She smiled at him and said, "I guess you will." She walked back to where Sophie was sitting. "Mission successful."

Sophie smiled back at her and said, "Atta girl! You're going to be in a great relationship in no time!" Clara nodded back, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She didn't know why, and she tried to ignore it, but it kept popping up. She decided that she would feel better once she started dating this man.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	8. Thoughts

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy! **

Clara put on a bright red dress as she got ready for her date. She stepped into the living room to ask Angie and Artie how she looked, and they both gave her a shocked face. She looked at them in confusion and asked, "What is it?"

Angie said, "It's not Wednesday."

Clara nodded and said, "Yeah, so?"

Artie said, "You're going on a date." Clara nodded again. "Why are you cheating on The Doctor?!"

Clara let out a small giggle, and then she realized that was what she was feeling guilt for. She felt like she was cheating on The Doctor. She shook those thoughts out of her head as she said, "I'm not. I've already told you two this. The Doctor and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend."

Angie raised an eyebrow and said, "You two are so definitely boyfriend and girlfriend. You can see it in the way you look at each other. Although I have no idea why you like him. His chin looks so stupid!"

Clara giggled at that, but they both still had serious faces on. Artie asked, "You never answered my question. Why are you cheating on The Doctor?"

She sighed and said, "I am not cheating on him. I just decided I needed a new person to hang out with." She heard a knock at the door and said, "I believe that is my date. I will see you two when I get back."

She opened the door and smiled at the man in front of her. He smiled back and said, "You look fantastic, Clara." For some reason when the man said her name, she heard The Doctor. She heard him say her name, and she loved it. She loved hearing him say her name, but she couldn't think about that right now. She was about to go on a date.

"You look nice too…" She realized that she had never learned the man's name.

He said, "Tommy. It's Tommy, and thank you. Shall I lead you to the car?" He extended his arm for Clara to put hers through.

She took his arm and said, "Sure. Where have you chosen for us to go?"

He smiled and said, "It's a surprise!"

She smirked and said, "Oh, I like surprises. I have a feeling this is going to be great!"

He opened the car door for her and said, "Oh, it is!" She entered the car and looked out the window. She felt the guiltiness in the back of her mind, but she was sure it would go away soon. She just hoped that Tommy wouldn't say her name again, and then The Doctor would pop up in her head. His soft lips whispering her name, and his gentle hands holding her tight. His two hearts beating rapidly at her touch. Clara shivered as she thought of all of those things. Tommy noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

She felt even more guilty for thinking of The Doctor when she was about to go on a date with someone else. She smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped all of the thoughts of The Doctor out of her mind as they drove off.

oooOOOOooo

They arrived at a restaurant. It was a very fancy restaurant, and Clara was very surprised. "Wow, this is a nice place!" She said as she exited Tommy's car.

He took her hand and said, "I needed to find the most special place for the most special girl." She smiled at him as they walked to the entrance. They were quickly seated and given menus.

She started gazing over it. She didn't recognize most of the meals so she asked, "What's your favorite meal here?"

He shrugged and said, "I do quite like the Moussaka."

She frowned and asked, "Moussa what?"

He smirked and said, "Moussaka. It's like a casserole. What do you feel like eating?"

She grazed at it when she saw fish fingers. She frowned as she remembered that The Doctor loved fish fingers and custard. It was a strange combination, but The Doctor was a strange being. She smiled at that, and then she remembered she was on a date. She said, "I'll have whatever you're having. You seem to come here more often than I do."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, my family likes to come here a lot. I guess we'll share a moussaka!"

She tried not to sound disappointed when she said, "Yay!" Whatever this moussaka stuff was she wasn't sure it would taste too good. She decided that she needed to know more about this man that she met at the café. She put down her menu and said, "So tell me more about yourself."

He put down his menu and said, "Well, I like football. My parents have pretty successful jobs. I have one sister, and my name is Tommy Masters. Anymore you would like to know?"

She shook her head and said, "That's fine. Well, Tommy Masters, I'm Clara Oswald. I'm a nanny, and I practically live at the children I take care of's home. My father works a lot so I spend a lot of time there. I like to travel, and make soufflés. Anymore?"

He put his chin on one of his hands and asked, "What about your mum?"

Clara took in a sharp breath and asked, "What about her?" She _really_ didn't want to talk about her mum.

He shrugged and asked, "Does she work a lot too?"

Clara shook her head and sighed. "No, she doesn't. She, um, she passed away."

Tommy could see that she was about to cry, so he took one of her hands and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I asked. Let's order our food now." Clara was grateful that he changed the subject so quickly. She smiled and nodded. He still hadn't let go of her hand, but she didn't mind. It reminded her of…

_No! It does not remind you of how The Doctor held your hand! Stop thinking about him right now, and spend your time on the wonderful man! Stop thinking about him!_ She silently scolded herself as the waiter brought them their food. The moussaka wasn't actually too bad, and she was having a great time. After eating and chatting Tommy took her home.

He smiled as he walked her to the door. When they got there he sighed and said, "I guess I'll see you around."

Clara smirked and said, "I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out. Thank you for a wonderful night."

The other guy took her hand and said, "You too." He slowly leaned in to kiss her, and she hesitated. She returned it though, and then he left. She couldn't help thinking about how it wasn't like how her first kiss had gone with The Doctor. There were no fireworks, and her heart wasn't racing. She just sighed and went inside. She was surprised to find Angie and Artie sitting on the couch watching T.V.

She put down her hand bag and asked, "What are you two still doing up?"

Angie looked at her and said, "Waiting for you of course. Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Artie stood up and said, "We were worried sick! We thought that you were never coming home! You're never out this late with The Doctor."

Angie stood up too and said, "Yeah. So how did your date go with this _new_ guy?"

Clara frowned at both of them and asked, "Since when did you two become my parents?"

Artie said, "Since you decided to cheat on The Doctor."

She groaned and said, "I am _not_ cheating on The Doctor! Now both of you hurry off to bed!" They both groaned and made their way to their rooms. Clara walked to the kitchen and found Martin sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. "Hello." She greeted tiredly.

He looked up from his paper and asked, "How did your date go?"

She sat down across from him and said, "Fine I suppose. You couldn't get them asleep again?"

He shook his head and said, "Nope. They insisted on waiting for you to come home. Are you going to be staying tonight?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm way too tired to be walking home. You don't mind do you?"

Martin shook his head and said, "Of course not. That's what your room is there for. I'll see you in the morning then." She nodded as he walked off. She slumped her way to her room and lay on her bed. She felt too tired to change, so she fell asleep in her dress. Thoughts of The Doctor flowed into her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	9. Hurt

**You already know what I don't own, and I hope you enjoy!**

The next day Tommy came over again. Clara felt like she should show the kids, so she led him to the living room. "Angie, Artie meet Tommy!" Clara said.

The kids glared at him with piercing eyes. Tommy extended is his hand and said, "Well, nice to meet you two. I'm Tommy Masters, Clara's new boyfriend."

Angie stood up and said, "Exactly. New, which means she had boyfriends before you. Like The Doctor. The Doctor was kind and he let us travel through time and space in his blue box."

Artie stood up beside her and said, "Yeah, he took us to an amusement park in space. We got to fly! Do you have a magic box that you can take us to travel through time and space in?"

Tommy looked completely confused. He shook his head and said, "No, sorry."

Angie frowned and said, "That's stupid. I guess that makes you and Clara perfect for each other. You're both stupid." Artie laughed at that and Angie smiled.

Clara just let out a nervous giggle and said, "Oh, kids with their imaginations. We'll be in my room if you need me." She started leading Tommy upstairs.

Suddenly he stopped and asked, "You went out with a doctor?"

She smiled at that and said, "No, he's not that kind of doctor. Let's just go up to my room first." He nodded and they sat down on her bed. Tommy gave her a look that told her to continue. She sighed and said, "Well, he obviously doesn't have a magical blue box that can travel through time and space! Those kids have such an imagination. What do you want to do?"

He frowned and said, "I want to know more about this doctor." Clara looked around nervously until she decided to kiss him. It wasn't anything like when she kissed…

_STOP. THAT. It is not right to think of someone else when you are currently kissing this lovely person!_ Tommy immediately gave in, and there was no flailing of the arms. He put us hands on her hips and brought her close. They continued doing that for a couple of minutes until they heard, "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Angie I can't ask her because they're snogging!"

Clara looked at him and she heard a distant, "Make them stop then! Why do I have to always be the smart one around here?!"

Artie looked at Clara and said, "We need help making some food. We're _really_ hungry!"

She sighed and said, "If you're so hungry why don't you just make some sandwiches?"

He turned and said, "She said to make sandwiches!"

They heard Angie say, "Sandwiches are stupid! I want fish and chips!"

Clara got up and sighed again. She turned to Tommy and said, "Sorry, but I am their nanny. I'll come back in after I make them some food." He nodded and she started walking away. She followed Artie downstairs and took the fish and chips out of the freezer. She was about to put some in the oven when she saw Angie and Artie staring at her. "What?" She asked.

Artie asked, "Why were you snogging?"

She sighed and said, "Well, Artie, that's what boyfriend and girlfriend do."

Angie crossed her arms and said, "He knows that. What he means is why were you snogging here? You could have done that at your own house."

Clara put the food in the oven and said, "Okay, I'm sorry. Next time I plan on snogging someone I'll make sure it's not here." They still didn't look pleased, so she asked, "What else do you want?"

Artie answered, "We want you to break up with Tommy."

"Why?" She asked.

Angie un-crossed her arms and said, "Because he's not The Doctor! Sometimes I wonder why my dad picked such a stupid nanny."

Clara sighed and leaned on the counter. "Look you two. You don't get to choose who I go out with. I want to date Tommy, so I can." They heard a ding and she pulled out the food. She handed it to them and said, "No more complaining!"

As she entered her room again she found Tommy reading a magazine. He looked up and said, "Hey, I was thinking that we could go to my flat to hang out instead of here. You know, because there are no kids there."

She sat down next to him and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. I would, but I kind of have to watch them until their dad gets back from work."

He set down the magazine and asked, "When does he get back from work?"

She looked at her watch and said, "About twenty minutes from now."

He smiled and grabbed her waist. "Oh come on. They can last that long on their own. Don't you think?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess. We should get going before they come in and complain about something again." She led him to the living room where the kids were eating. "I'm going to go to Tommy's for a while. Do you think you can take care of yourselves for twenty minutes?" They both nodded and turned back to the T.V. "Okay, no burning the house down!" Tommy led Clara to his car and opened the door for you.

"I think you'll like my flat." He said as he entered the driver's side.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why is that?"

He smiled as he turned on the car and said, "It's a children free zone!" They both laughed as he drove off.

oooOOOOooo

When they entered his flat he led her to the living room and sat her on the couch. He went to his room and told her to stay. She obeyed, and when he came back he was holding a case. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace. Clara gasped as she took it and said, "Tommy, it's beautiful! You really didn't have to!" She realized that The Doctor had never gotten her any jewelry.

He smiled and said, "No, I did. You gave me a perfect first date, and you needed to be repaid." She smiled and kissed him. He kissed back, and all of a sudden she was lying on the couch with him on top of her.

"Whoa." She said trying to get up. "Down boy. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that just yet." He let her sit up and he apologized. "Oh, it's okay. Let's just leave it with snogging for now." They continued, but he still pushed her to lie on the couch. She tried to pull up again, but he didn't let her. She frowned and said, "I just told you that I'm not ready."

He sighed and got up. They sat there awkwardly until Clara got up. He grabbed her hand and said, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

She smiled back and said, "It's okay, but it's getting kind of late. I should be heading back."

He pulled her back to the couch, jerked her actually, and said, "But we haven't finished yet." She frowned slightly, but returned to snogging him. This time he didn't further it anymore, so she stopped being so worried.

After a few minutes she pulled away again. "I really should be going. Sorry, I'll call you." She got up and started heading for the door.

He grabbed her arm and said, "But we just got started! Just stay a little longer."

She jerked her arm away and said, "I just told you no! Stop being such an ass!" Before she even knew what had happened she was holding her face. She realized that he had slapped her. The Doctor had never hit her. She looked at the infuriated Tommy in confusion.

He said, "Don't you talk back to me like that! Now, let's finish." She obeyed when he pulled her back to the couch. She didn't like what was going on here, but she was afraid to do anything to stop it.

OOOOoooOOOO

Later she arrived back at Angie and Artie's house. She had tears in her eyes, but they didn't notice. They continued scolding her about not dating The Doctor. She just ignored them and went to her room. She couldn't go back to her house, because if there was anyone that could tell something was upsetting her, it would be her dad. She lay there, curled up on her bed, as she remembered she had been in this position before. It was for a completely different reason, but she still ended up lying curled up on a bed. Clara realized that she would have to deal with whatever Tommy did to her. It still wouldn't hurt as bad as losing The Doctor.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	10. Worms

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor rushed through the door, and hoped it went to the right place. He smiled when he saw that a familiar house sat in front of him, and he wondered how he should enter this time. Every time he comes he makes sure he has a grand entrance. He decided the kitchen window would do today. He was about to enter it when something caught his eye. Clara was there, but she was with another man. They were... The Doctor had to look away.

He was hurt that she had moved on so fast. Well, to him it was only a few minutes, but to her it was a full week. They were only kissing, but it still hurt. He decided what better entrance than to interrupt their kissing. He put on a cheery face and tapped on the kitchen window. He waved when Clara moved away from the man and stared at the window. She was expecting him to knock on the door, but he always was a bit weird.

She opened the window and he said, "Hello Clara! How are you doing today? Who's this fellow?"

She hoped he hadn't seen them snogging, but she could tell by the way he was being super cheery that he had. He was always cheery, but she could tell when he over did it to hide what he was truly feeling. She smiled and said, "This is Timmy."

The Doctor extended his hand and said, "Hello Timmy. I'm The Doctor!"

Timmy frowned and said, "Oh, I've heard quite a lot about you. Nice to meet you."

The Doctor stopped smiling and said, "I suppose so. Clara, you do realize it's Wednesday, don't you?" She nodded. "Well, you don't want to bring him along do you? You know what happened last time we brought someone else along."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, that was not a good idea. No, I wasn't planning on bringing him along. I was hoping he would stay and watch Angie and Artie."

The Doctor smiled and said, "Ah, Angie and Artie! Where are the two scoundrels?" He didn't want to spend much time with this Tommy character any longer.

Clara said, "The living room. If you don't mind, Tommy and I are going to have a short chat." He nodded and headed to the living room. "So, can you watch the kids?" She asked softly.

Tommy frowned and asked, "Where are you two going?"

She shrugged and said, "Um, just to hang out. Nothing more, I promise." She had a slight twinge of fear in her voice, and Tommy smiled.

He said, "Are you sure? I have heard quite a bit about The Doctor from the kids. They say he's more than a friend." His smile was gone.

She shook her head quickly and said, "No, not at all. I promise." She started walking away, but Tommy jerked her back.

"Are you sure?" His eyes were cold.

She grimaced as he twisted her arm, and she said, "Yes, I promise Tommy. There is nothing going on between me and The Doctor. If you want proof then you can ask Mr. Maitland." He nodded and let her go. She rubbed her arm before covering up the many bruises on it.

The Doctor was in the living room sitting with the kids. "So, who's Tommy?" He asked.

Angie shrugged and said, "Some stupid guy that Clara met at a café. Don't you think it's stupid that she just went out with this random guy that she knows nothing about?" He would've agreed, until he remembered that's exactly what she had done with him. He appeared in front of her house with a blue box and asked her to travel time and space with him. She didn't know a thing about him, but she still came.

He sighed and asked, "Do you have any more information on him? Where does he work? Is he mean? Is he stronger than me?" The last one slipped out on accident.

Angie smiled and Artie studied The Doctor's arm. "Well, from what I can tell, yeah." Artie said. The Doctor frowned and started flexing.

Angie smirked and said, "You're jealous!" He shook his head frantically, and then Clara walked in.

He smiled at her and asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded and he reached for her hand. When she didn't take it he frowned, and then he saw Tommy walk in from the kitchen. He nodded and started walking towards the door. "It was nice seeing you two again! Tommy."

Clara stopped before she got outside and said, "I'll be back later. Tommy is going to take great care of you!"

They nodded and she followed The Doctor. She entered the TARDIS to find him already at the console. She smiled. She had missed this. She walked over and leaned next to him. "So, where are we going, chin boy?" She asked.

He frowned and said, "Don't call me chin boy! We're going to stop Big Daddy, remember?" She frowned in confusion. "The gigantic worm that is under the earth's crust that has an appetite for humans?"

She nodded in understanding and asked, "Couldn't you have done that after you dropped me off?"

He pretended to be paying a large amount of attention on the console as he said, "I suppose I could've."

She smiled as she said, "But you decided to wait for me. You wanted to save the world with me!" She felt a warm feeling in her heart.

He frowned and said, "Maybe. That's not the point! We need to stop it!" Clara smirked as she heard the sound she was oh so familiar with. She had missed that sound too. She instinctively braced onto the railing as the TARDIS started shaking. Oh, how she missed this! It had only been a week, but she missed all of this so much!

The Doctor opened the doors, and they were by that big hole again. A rush of memories flowed through Clara, and she had to hold back tears. The Doctor ran back and grabbed two harnesses and a rope. Two harness, not one. She looked at them and asked, "Why are we going back to this one?"

He pulled out his sonic and said, "There are signs of him being down there right now. He must be checking on his children, seeing how much they've developed." They both looked at the hole as they realized what could be waiting down there for them. Clara instinctively grabbed his hand, and he didn't pull away. They slowly walked to the hole, and then he let go. She didn't want him to, but she knew they had to climb down.

They made their slow decent, until they heard a rumbling. They stopped and looked down. When they didn't see anything they continued. Once they reached a point where they could walk, they quickly took off their harnesses. They heard the rumbling again, and The Doctor pulled out his sonic. Clara asked, "What's that noise?"

He frowned as he looked at the sonic. "I'm afraid that Big Daddy isn't alone." They held hands as they walked forward. They came across the area that had all of the worms in it, but now they weren't babies. They were about the size of a dog, and in front of them were two mammoth sized worms. "Well, this is going to be complicated." At the sound of his voice all of the worms turned to them. "Now we know what the rumbling noise was." Clara nodded and gulped. The worms all had razor sharp teeth.

She squeezed his hand as she asked, "Doctor, how in the world are we supposed to get across this room, to Big Daddy and Big Momma, and scan them without getting eaten?"

He squeezed back and said, "I have no idea. I guess now would be a good time for a plan to pop up in my head. Go ahead plan, pop up." After a few moments he said, "Nope, still nothing. Here's an idea. Leg it!" He pulled her along as he ran straight through the worms. They were all mushy, and they whelped as he accidently stepped on a few. He already had his sonic out by the time they reached the big worms, and he scanned them quickly before he pulled Clara back to where they started from. He stopped when he heard her yell, "Get off me ya lousy worm!" One of the worms was chewing on her boot. The Doctor kicked it off, but all of the other worms were already attacking. He used the sonic to scare them off, but they were closing in fast. "Um, Doctor, this isn't good is it?"

"Nope, definitely not. But you know what? I have a plan!" He suddenly switched some settings on the sonic and buzzed it all around. The worms stopped advancing, and The Doctor said, "Ah ha! I did it!"

Clara smiled and asked, "So we're safe?"

"For now, yes, but in about thirty seconds, no." He said. He pulled her along as he raced to the other side of the room. He reached for the harnesses, and they hurriedly put them on. Then they quickly climbed up before the worms could follow them. When they reached the top Clara collapsed onto The Doctor. She put her head on his chest, and he could feel his hearts beating quickly. He awkwardly put his hands on her back as he asked, "Clara, what are you doing?"

She closed her eyes and said, "Resting. You can't expect me to go doing stuff like that and not be out of breath." He nodded. She was still human. They lay there like that for a few more minutes, until Clara got u and said, "Right, let's go send those worms back where they came from!" She stood up and started walking to the TARDIS.

The Doctor frowned at the sudden change, and then he followed her. He pulled out his sonic and looked at the scan results. "Apparently, they are from a planet called Lumbricina Star. Most of the race was wiped out in a war between the daleks. I know how they feel."

He had that look in his eye again, but Clara walked up and grabbed his hand. "So, how do we get them back?"

He smiled and said, "Clara, this is a TARDIS. It can easily find their entire race that is on this planet and teleport them to Lumbricina Star. I thought you've been traveling with me for long enough to know that the TARDIS can do just about anything!"

She smiled and said, "Good then. Let's take Big Daddy and Big Momma home!" They just stood there and stared into each other's eyes for a second, until The Doctor turned to the console and started flipping levers and switches. She had to catch her breath, and then she smiled even wider. She was with someone that wouldn't even think of harming her. He wouldn't ever lay a hand on her, but she pushed him away. The smile was gone. She pushed him away for a reason, and that's the same reason that she's still with Tommy. The pain she endures being with him would be nothing compared to the pain of loving The Doctor, but losing him.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what to think!**


	11. Bruises

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy! **

The Doctor and Clara watched the screen as they saw the planet Lumbricina Star being populated. They both had a proud glint in their eyes. Whenever The Doctor turned the screen off Clara turned to him and said, "We did it again. We saved the world."

He smiled wide and said, "Yes, we did it together." He looked down for a second until he looked back up. "Thank you, Clara."

She smiled and asked, "For what?"

He leaned against the console and said, "Before I met you I had friends, as I've told you, but when I lost them I gave up. I stopped saving the world. I stopped because I realized that the universe doesn't care if I save it over and over again. The universe just took from me. So I would sit up here all alone, and I would be depressed. But when I met you… I had hope. I had hope that maybe, just maybe, the universe did care. So… thank you."

Clara's eyes were full of tears. She swallowed and said, "Oh, well… you're welcome I guess. Why me though?"

He held her hand and said, "I don't know why, I only know who."

She smiled and a tear fell. "I… I don't know why I'm crying." He put a hand on her cheek, and he wiped away her tears. Clara wanted to kiss him so bad right then, but she knew she couldn't. He did though, and she couldn't help but kiss back. She pulled away after a few moments. "Doctor, stop."

He looked down, and he looked defeated. He stepped away and said, "I'm sorry, Clara. I just…" He put his head in his hands.

She stepped up to him and put a hand on his back. "It's okay, it's partly my fault. I have a boyfriend." He looked at the hand that was now reaching for his. Her sleeve rolled up a little, and he saw bruises.

He quickly, but gently, held her arm and pushed up the sleeve all of the way. He watched in horror as more bruises appeared. "Clara, who's been doing this to you?"

She pulled away and pushed her sleeve back down. "No one. It's nothing. How about we go to the kitchen and make some soufflés." She started heading for the kitchen, and The Doctor could see that look on her face. She got it whenever she was scared, but she was trying to hide it.

He stopped her and said, "Clara, answer me. Who has been doing that to you?" He rolled up her other sleeve, and found less bruises, but they were still there. "What in the world has been happening to you?!" He asked.

She sighed and said, "Doctor, it's really nothing. Just forget about it!"

He wouldn't let her go though. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary. We need to make sure you're okay."

She pulled away and said, "Doctor, it's just a few bruises! I'm fine!"

He could tell by the tears that were cascading down her face that she wasn't. He gently pulled her close and said, "Clara, you can tell me anything."

She silently cried into his shoulder. When she could speak again she said, "It's Tommy. Whenever I do something that he doesn't agree with, or if I make him mad, he hurts me. Sometimes he twists my arm, other times he punches me. He holds my arms really hard, and that's where the bruises come from."

The Doctor stood there with hatred, sadness, and anger boiling up inside of him. He held her shoulders and asked, "Clara, why haven't you told anyone? This needs to be dealt with right away!"

She shook her head and said, "No, he's stronger than you. He'll just get angrier."

The Doctor smiled and said, "Yes, but he doesn't have a TARDIS." He turned to the console and started setting the date and destination. They soon arrived at the Maitland house, and The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her towards it. She didn't resist, but she was scared. He didn't bother knocking on the door, and he went to the living room. He found Tommy sitting in between the kids.

He frowned at the pair holding hands and said, "Um, why are you two holding hands?" He gave Clara a piercing look, and she tried to avert her gaze.

The Doctor said, "Kids, you might want to see just what Tommy here has been doing to your nanny!" He pulled up her sleeves, and the kids gasped in horror. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you even think about hurting this poor girl?!" The Doctor yelled at Tommy.

Artie stood up and said, "I knew you were no good!"

Angie stood next to him and said, "You're a jerk!"

The Doctor smiled at his new accomplices and said, "Let's get him!" He let go of Clara and watched as the two children tried to tackle the now standing Tommy. He tried to push them away, but the kids kept persisting. Clara smiled too, until Tommy turned to her.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" He glared at her.

The Doctor saw that she was genuinely afraid, so he pulled the kids away and said, "Well, it's a good thing she did. I am The Doctor, and you better run." Tommy stared into The Doctor's now cold eyes, and he knew that he was serious. He gulped and ran to the door. They heard a car engine, and then it quickly faded away. He smiled as Clara hugged him.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said.

He patted her back and said, "It's okay now, Clara. No one is going to hurt you anymore, and you better make sure you don't let them!" She nodded into his chest, and he sighed. He couldn't believe that this had happened to Clara, _his_ Clara, and he was going to make sure it never happened again.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! Comment to tell me what you think!**


	12. Ice Cream

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor and Clara stayed in each other's arms until they heard the kids giggling. Clara pulled away and asked, "What are you giggling for?" Angie pointed at The Doctor's face, and he was blushing bright red. Clara started laughing too.

He frowned and asked, "What is it? Why are you all laughing at me?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Doctor, your face is as bright as a tomato!" He frowned and held his face in his hands.

"Shut up!" He said before running to the bathroom. They were all still giggling on the couch. When he came back he was no longer blushing. He said, "Right, Clara I suppose I will see you next Wednesday. I should be heading off now."

Clara immediately got up and asked, "Do I really have to wait until next Wednesday? It's always boring around here."

He smiled and said, "Of course not. Let's head back to the TARDIS!"

He pulled her away and they heard the kids say, "Bye Clara! Bye Clara's boyfriend!" Clara smiled at that. The Doctor immediately started flipping switches.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

She thought for a second and said, "Somewhere that has never been seen by anyone except you." He smiled and got to work. When they got there he slowly walked to the door.

He held out his hand and asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded. He opened the door, and in front of them was a city with lots of… things walking around in it. He smiled wide and said, "Here we are!"

She frowned and said, "I said somewhere… "

She was cut off by The Doctor saying, "I know what you said. All of these aliens are blind! They rely on their other senses such as touch, taste, smell, and hearing. They are the nicest things you could ever meet though! Let's go explore!" Clara smiled at his cleverness, and she followed him. They got some ice cream from a local vendor and were now sitting at a picnic table in a park with orange grass. "It's orange because the owner of the park didn't like the feeling of the color green, so he felt other colors and finally settled on orange. Of course he didn't know it was orange, he doesn't know what colors are. That doesn't matter. The thing that matters is that we're eating ice cream made by blind aliens!"

Clara laughed. She had missed hearing him ramble on like this. The Doctor offered for her to have a taste of his ice cream, and so she did. It didn't taste as good as hers, so she offered him some. He took it and spit it out. She frowned and said, "This taste a lot better than yours!"

He shook his head and said, "Are you mad! That's green apple flavor! Apples are disgusting!"

She tilted her head and said, "Really. Well what flavor is your ice cream?"

He smiled as he lifted it up and said, "Fish fingers and custard!"

She frowned and asked, "They can actually make that into a flavor?"

He nodded and said, "Yep. This race has some great culinary skills! Would you like another taste of mine?" She nodded and took another taste. She had to admit, it did taste good. She noticed that The Doctor had some ice cream on his chin and she said, "Oi, you got some ice cream on your big chin there!" He attempted to look down at it, and then he tried to lick it off. Clara laughed at his silliness and said, "Here, I'll get it."

She grabbed a napkin and wiped off the ice cream from his chin. Her face was very close to his, and this time she was the one who kissed him. She had wanted to do that ever since he chased Tommy away. The Doctor tried to move his ice cream out of the way so it wouldn't get smooshed, and he put his other hand on her face. He eventually ended up dropping the ice cream to pull her closer to him. Luckily no one there could see them.

When Clara pulled away she said, "I've missed you, Doctor."

He smiled and said, "I've missed you too."

She hugged him and said, "Just promise to me that I'll never lose you!"

He hugged her tight and said, "I promise." She smiled and pulled away.

"So, do you want to buy another ice cream, or keep snogging?" She asked with a smirk.

He blushed slightly and said, "Um, I don't know. What do you want to do?" She giggled again before pulling him back to her. She hoped she was making a good decision.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and comment to tell me what you think!**


	13. I Miss You

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

The next day, as Clara was looking through her '101 Places to See' book, she heard a familiar voice singing, "CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON. THEY'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE." She smiled and started heading for the stairs. As she was halfway down she heard, "LET YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST. DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE."

She frowned, still smiling, as she saw the Doctor standing up with an Xbox Guitar Hero guitar. She asked, "What in the world are you doing?"

He turned to her and smiled. "I'm playing the Xbox." He turned back to the screen where notes were appearing.

Angie and Artie were having a huge giggle fit on the couch. She said, "Yeah, but what are you doing here?"

He turned to her quickly and said, "Playing the Xbox. I just told you that." He turned back to the screen and said, "Look what you've made me do! I'm missing notes now!" He frowned at the screen.

Clara giggled at his silliness and then asked, "I know, but it's not Wednesday. It's Thursday."

He paused the game and turned to her. He was pushing buttons as he said, "I… um… well I was bored, and I… I was curious. About what you do when I'm not around. I… miss… you." He was looking down at the guitar and blushing.

She smirked and said, "You saw me yesterday." She didn't want to let it show how much that meant to her. She didn't know why, but hearing him say that made her feel… loved.

He was still looking down at the guitar as he said, "Yeah, but… to you. I went and got a cuppa tea. Then I went to visit Vastra and Jenny. I just… missed… you." His blushing was slowly fading.

Clara walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek. "I missed you too." He smiled warmly at her.

She leaned in to kiss him when they heard, "Ewwwwww. Get a room!"

Clara jumped back, remembering the kids were still there. "Um… oh… sorry." She didn't want them to know that she was embarrassed, but she couldn't hide her blushing. She didn't like the kids to see that side of her. The heartfelt side. She only wanted them to see her mothering side. The side she used around kids.

She was surprised to see that the Doctor wasn't blushing. He was smiling wide at her, and then he said, "You're blushing! You, Clara Oswald, are blushing!" He poked her cheek and she swatted his hands away.

She couldn't hold back the smile as she said, "I am not! Go play your game." She sat down by the kids on the couch, and she giggled with them as he sang along with the song. She couldn't help but stare at his bum every now and then. It was waving around in front of her. She smirked at how into the game he got. It was almost as if he thought he was actually playing at a concert.

By the time he had finished the song it was time to for tea. She stood up and said, "Okay, time for tea. Doctor, do you want to help me cook?"

He grinned at her and said, "Sure! Why not! Do either of you want to give it a go? I don't think you'll be able to beat my high score though!" He turned to the kids and held the guitar out.

Artie smiled as he took it and said, "Challenge accepted."

The Doctor laughed as he followed Clara into the kitchen. "Those kids are real gems. All kids are. Except for empty ones." He shivered. "Those are creepy."

Clara smiled and said, "You have seen some weird things. Now, no talking about empty children while we cook dinner!"

He nodded and said, "Yes mam. What are we making?"

She started pulling out lettuce and tomatoes as she said, "Salad and steak."

He frowned and asked, "Salad and steak? I'm pretty sure the kids would appreciate some fish sticks and custard much more."

Clara started looking for a bowl. "I'm pretty sure that's only you." She bopped him on the nose as she said you.

He rubbed his nose and asked, "Who wouldn't like fish sticks and custard?"

She set down the bowl and started looking for a knife. "Who wouldn't like apples?" She asked.

He started looking for croutons as he said, "Apples are horrible! We're not going to put them in the salad are we?"

She gave him a strange look and said, "Of course not. People make salad with apples in it?"

He took the knife from her as he said, "It depends on what you mean by people. Will you get the ranch?"

"Sure thing. You get chopping away. I'll start preparing the steak." She said. She handed him the ranch as she pulled a steak out of the freezer. He started chopping the lettuce and hummed to himself. It seemed like a familiar tune, so Clara asked, "What are you humming?"

He turned to her and said, "A Gallifrayen work song. I remember when I was young I would always hear my mum singing it when she was cooking."

His eyes were glazed over. Clara walked up to him and said, "I imagine she was a nice lady." She gave him a slow, passionate kiss. When she pulled away she asked, "How come I feel like I've heard it before?"

He frowned and said, "I don't know. You couldn't have, unless I've hummed it before."

She nodded and said, "That must be it." She turned back to the steak and continued preparing it. She couldn't get that song out of her mind though. She remembers hearing it, but not from the Doctor.

oooOOOOooo

When they finished making the food they set it down on the table. "Kids, time to eat!"

The Doctor nodded and said, "Right, I should be going now. I'm glad I was able to help." He smiled and turned.

He stopped when Clara said, "You don't have to go now. Why don't you stay and eat with us? Martin should be home soon. I don't think he'd mind."

He frowned at her and asked, "Really? I… haven't done this in a while. Not since…"

His eyes glazed over again as he thought about eating with the Ponds. He smiled as he remembered Amy's remarks about him eating funny. He remembered laughing with them, and making jokes. He remembered Rory complementing how good the food was.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Clara put a hand on his cheek and softly said, "That doesn't matter. Stay and eat."

He nodded and smiled down at her. The kids came in and took their seats. Mr. Maitland came in and said, "Hello. Ah, I see tea is ready. This looks delicious Clara. Who's this?"

Clara smiled and said, "This is the Doctor. You know, the guy I go out with every Wednesday."

Mr. Maitland smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Doctor! I've heard a lot about you. I'm glad to finally be able to meet you."

The Doctor extended his hand and said, "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Maitland. I hope you don't mind if I stay and eat with you."

Mr. Maitland shook his hand and said, "Of course not, and call me Martin."

The Doctor nodded and took a seat next to Clara. Angie started talking about how school was so stupid. He just smiled and started putting some salad onto his plate. Artie interrupted her to talk about how they did a cool experiment in his science class. Angie started arguing with him, and then both Martin and Clara tried to calm them down.

The Doctor just smiled wider. He felt so… normal. He started digging in, and he glance over at Clara when he noticed that she was staring at him. He frowned and asked, "What is it?"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "You're awfully quiet tonight. That's not like you. Is something wrong?"

He smiled and said, "No, I'm fine. I'm just… appreciating." He held her hand and squeezed it. She smiled back at him. She continued eating, and was happier when the Doctor started saying, "So, today I saw the most magnificent thing! I was walking on the pavement, and I saw a squirrel right in front of me."

Angie swallowed what she was chewing and said, "How is that magnificent? Squirrels are stupid."

He pointed at her with his free hand and said, "You didn't let me finish!" He continued on, and Clara smiled at the way his eyes lit up. She sighed contentedly and continued eating.

OOOooooOOO

When everyone was done eating Clara started to gather up the plates. The Doctor stopped her and said, "That's okay, Clara. I'll wash up."

Clara smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. You can help though." He nodded and helped her pick up the plates. They walked to the kitchen and set them down. Clara turned on the faucet and asked, "So, how was the food?"

The Doctor smiled and opened the dish washer. "Marvelous! You got just the right texture on the steak. It was purely delicious!"

Clara smiled and handed him a rinsed plate. "Good. I'm glad you liked it so much. Let's hurry up with these dishes. I'm exhausted."

He nodded and worked a little bit faster. They were done in no time. As he turned on the dish washer he said, "Well, I should really be heading home now. Thank you for the food, and I'll see you on Wednesday."

He was about to head for the door when Clara said, "Why don't you stay here tonight? It's pretty dark out there. You might not make it to the TARDIS." She gave him a playful smirk.

He smiled and said, "No, I've been enough of a burden. And I think I could manage it."

She slowly walked up to him. "Well, you know. It does get pretty…" She stood on her tip toes so her face was very close to his. "Lonely at night." She finished.

He started fidgeting with his hand and said, "Oh… um… are you sure?"

She smiled and said, "Just sleeping. Nothing else. I promise." He nodded and smiled. She gave him a quick kiss before pulling him along to the living room. He had to catch his breath after that. The feeling of her warm breath against his lips… She turned to the kids who were sitting on the couch. "It's time for you two to go to bed now. It's already nine thirty. You have school tomorrow."

The kids moaned in disagreement as they walked up the stairs. The Doctor smiled as he said, "You handle them very well. Do you want to watch T.V. or go to bed?"

She walked up the stairs and said, "Bed." He nodded and followed. She led him to her room, and he stood in front of the bed. She got in, and was slightly surprised to see him standing there. "Get in."

He said, "Well, don't you need to change first?" She shook her head. Her eyes were already forcing themselves closed. "Okay." He sat down and took off his shoes. Then he pulled off his jacket, and then lied down next to her.

She frowned and said, "Get under the covers."

He nodded and awkwardly made his way under the covers. He finally relaxed when Clara put her head on his chest. He put an arm around her, and held her tight. She put one arm around his torso, and then she quickly fell asleep. His hearts soothing her. She liked it being like this. Just… sleeping.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you think!**


	14. Waking Up

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara woke to the sound of Artie saying, "ClaraAAAAHHH."

She frowned as she looked to Artie, and then to the Doctor, and realized what the child must have been thinking. She really didn't want to have to deal with that right now, so she laid her head back and pulled up the covers.

She heard Artie yell, "Um, ANGIE!"

Clara heard the sound of footsteps against the carpet as Angie walked up. "What is… oh."

Clara sighed and looked at them. "What do you need?" She asked.

The Doctor awoke and saw the wide-eyed kids. He looked at Clara, then the kids, and then he blushed. He attempted to say, "Good morning, kids." But it came out as, "Gummmm. Morning."

Angie turned Artie around and said, "Just walk away. Act like nothing ever happened. Don't turn back." Artie nodded as they both walked away.

Clara groaned and said, "Well, this will take some explaining."

The Doctor, still blushing, said, "Why do we have to explain it? We didn't even do anything!"

"Yes, but we're both covered by the blanket, so they can't see if we're wearing clothes or not. And what do you expect kids to think when they walk in on two grown-ups in bed together? Oh great, they're probably going to be asking questions. I do not want to be the one to have that talk with them!" She said as she made her way out of the bed.

The Doctor did so as well, and then he pulled on his jacket. He looked up at her innocently as he asked, "Would you like me to go home?"

She smiled and said, "No way! You're not escaping this mess! Now, get out of my room so I can change."

He blushed slightly and nodded. He grabbed his shoes and walked out. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He blushed when Angie looked at him. He coughed and said, "Good morning Angie. Good morning Artie."

Artie just swallowed and looked down at his cereal. Angie smirked and asked, "You couldn't keep it in your pants last night?"

The Doctor gasped and blushed bright red. Clara walked down the stairs and asked, "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Angie looked down and said, "Nope. I just said good morning."

Clara frowned and said, "That's what you better have said. Now, I think I need to have a talk with you two."

Artie shook his head and said, "No, we're good. No need. We understand."

Clara stood in front of the two children and gesture the Doctor to join her. He shook his head, and she had to pull him over. "Okay, we owe you an explanation."

Angie said, "I'm pretty sure we understood what you two were doing very clearly."

Clara sighed and said, "No…"

She was cut off by Angie saying, "Do you have any respect for us Clara? You didn't have to do that here! He has a huge ship that you could have done that in! That is a stupid thing to do too. You could get pregnant! What would you do if you got pregnant?! You would abandon us!"

Artie looked up and, in a quiet voice, asked, "You're abandoning us?"

Clara shook her head and said, "Of course not! And I am _not_ pregnant! We didn't even do anything!"

Angie tilted her head and said, "Yeah, definitely. You didn't do anything. You just lied there the whole night, and you didn't do _anything_!"

The Doctor didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice. He nodded and said, "See, now you're getting it!"

Clara gave him a glare, and he frowned at her. She sighed and said, "Listen. We did not do anything. I swear to you. That would have been disrespectful of me to do that in your home. The Doctor and I were fully clothed the whole night."

Artie looked up again and said, "The Doctor's jacket was at the end of the bed."

The Doctor said, "Well, what do you expect me to do? People don't just sleep with their jackets on! Unless they're in the arctic, or anywhere cold. I remember one time I went…"

"Doctor! Shut up! Artie, I am not abandoning you, and Angie, we didn't do anything. You two are better get going. You don't want to miss the bus!" Clara picked up the bowls with the now soggy cereal. They kids said their goodbyes as they walked out of the door.

The Doctor sighed and said, "Well, that wasn't too much of a hassle. Poor kids, they must have been traumatized."

Clara nodded and put the bowls in the sink. "Martin should be waking up anytime now. Don't speak about what the kids thought we did!" She gave him one of her, 'You better do what I say' stares.

He nodded and turned to the door. "Well, it was nice hanging out here. I should go now."

She nodded and gave him a kiss. "See you on Wednesday."

He smiled and said, "Yes, Wednesday."

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**I hope you enjo


	15. Nightmares

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

He did show up on Wednesday. That Wednesday was the day they went to Trenzalore. That Wednesday, the mystery of Clara Oswald was solved. But it wasn't without consequences. The memories. They clouded her mind. They never seemed to go away. They were never complete memories. Just bits and pieces of her different lives. They gave her headaches, migraines. They gave her nightmares. The nightmares were the worst thing about the memories.

The Doctor was lying with Clara in her bed at the Maitland's house. She couldn't go home. She couldn't face her father yet.

The Doctor held her close as he saw the tears begin to appear. It always started with the tears. He was prepared to wake her up when the crying worsened. He knew it wouldn't work now. This was becoming a usual thing. Once he heard her quiet whimpering he shook her gently. It didn't work. He shook her slightly harder, but there was still no response. The whimpering was turning into sobbing now. He called her name quietly, but there was still no response.

He hated seeing her like this, but she wouldn't wake up. She soon become to scream and he didn't know what to do. He heard a soft knock on the door as Martin and the kids walked in. "Again?" Martin asked, concerned. The Doctor silently nodded. Martin could tell that the Doctor was having a hard time with this.

"Go back to bed kids." Martin told them.

Artie frowned and said, "Why does Clara keep having nightmares?"

The Doctor looked down at Clara, and he let a single tear drop down his face. He was the one to cause this. It was his fault his Clara was in pain. He could never tell Artie that though. He could never tell anyone that. It was hard enough telling himself.

Martin closed the door behind him as the kids went back to their rooms. He put a hand on the Doctor's back and said, "You haven't been able to wake her up?"

The Doctor shook his head. He moved the hair out of Clara's face and softly said, "Come on now Clara. Wake up!"

He tried shaking her again. He was getting angry at himself. He didn't want Clara to have to suffer through this. He didn't want Clara to cry. He didn't want to have to see her be like this! He did something that even he hadn't suspected. He slapped her. Both Martin and the Doctor stared at the latter's hand in disbelief. She awoke with a gasp, and a hand went immediately to her cheek. It had a red palm mark on it.

The Doctor jumped off of the bed and started pacing the room. "Clara, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! You just wouldn't wake up, and I… I am so sorry. If you want me to go I'll go. I'll leave right now. I am so, so sorry. I can't… Why did I... Oh my god Clara, what have I done?"

Clara slowly sat up and wiped her tears. Martin realized that there was nothing he could do there, and he swiftly left. She returned her gaze to the Doctor, who was now sitting in the chair by her computer with his face in his hands. "Doctor…" She started.

He didn't look up as he said, "I don't want to be like him." It was slightly muffled because of his hands.

Clara frowned in confusion. "Be like who?"

He looked up and there were tears streaming down his face. "Like that bastard Tommy! I should've never laid a hand on you! I need to go. I am so sorry, Clara. I…" He didn't say anything else as he grabbed his jacket and left.

Clara stared at her door in shock. She wasn't even sure what had just happened. First she was dreaming about being a dalek. She was screaming out for help. Then all of a sudden she awoke to a very painful sting on her cheek. She grasped it, seeing the Doctor and Mr. Maitland kneeling over her. They were looking at the Doctor's hand in shock. She reasoned that the Doctor must've slapped her, but she wasn't mad at him. She was thankful that he ended that horrible dream… no, memory. She still wasn't used to calling them that.

When she saw the Doctor he looked… horrified. He looked horrified at what he had just done, and he looked… broken. She didn't want him to feel like he had done something wrong. She was slightly shocked that he had slapped her, but she would never think of him as the same as Tommy. Never.

Clara wiped away the remaining tears and stood up. She started searching around the house, but as she got to the living room she heard the familiar sound that usually made her stomach giddy with anticipation. This time the sound made her sad. The Doctor was leaving, and there was no telling when he would be coming back.

ooooOOOoooo

The next Wednesday arrived, but there was still no Doctor. Clara sat in the kitchen, looking out the window with a blank stare on her face. She had a feeling he wouldn't come. She could still see how broken and horrified he looked. Artie could see something was wrong, and he walked up to her slowly. Angie quickly saw what he was going to attempt to do, and she stopped him.

She pulled him away and said, "If she wants to talk about it she will. She obviously doesn't, so don't try."

Artie looked at her and then back to Clara. "But, she looks so… sad. When mum died we were always quiet like that, but we always wanted to talk about it. Clara knew that, and so she talked about it with us. We should talk to her about her boyfriend."

Angie looked at Clara, and she felt the soft side of her opening up. She sighed and said, "Fine, but I'll talk to her. You go play with your toys or something. This is a girl matter." He nodded and walked away. Angie tentatively walked toward Clara. "Um, hey Clara." She said quietly. Clara didn't respond. Angie took a seat next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Clara blinked, as if she was coming out of a trance, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… what do you need?" She tried to act cheery, but it wasn't really working.

Angie looked into Clara's eyes, which were now becoming watery. "Clara, I know this is about the Doctor. Are you worried about him?"

Angie's voice was soft. It was the voice she only used when she talked about her mum. Clara smiled weakly and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled Angie into a hug and said, "Oh, I'm fine sweetie. Thank you."

When Clara let go Angie asked, "For what?"

Clara smiled a little more and said, "For caring. And yes, I am worried."

Angie nodded and looked down at her hands. "Is… is he ever coming back?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what I'm worried about." Clara said, another tear escaping. She didn't know what she would do if he never came back.

Angie put a hand on Clara's and said, "That night, when Dad went to help the Doctor wake you. That was the night he left. What happened?"

Clara sighed and wiped her cheeks. "I..." She closed her eyes for a second. She opened them, more tears falling, and said, "He slapped me." Angie's eyes widened in shock. "It was only to wake me up. He said… He said he didn't want to be like Tommy. He was crying, and he left."

Angie didn't know how Clara could still not be outright sobbing. This seemed so sad. Angie squeezed Clara's hand as she said, "He'll come back."

Clara's eyes narrowed. "How do you know? He might never come back, ever. He might just abandon me here! He might forget about me and move on!" The tears were coming down even faster, and they didn't seem likely to stop. "How would you know that he'll come back?! You're just a stupid child! You couldn't possibly know that he'll come back!"

Angie had let go of Clara's hand, and tears threatened to escape her eyes. She swallowed and said in a shaky voice, "I know he will come back, because it's you." One tear escaped as she turned and walked away.

Clara stood up and said, "Wait, Angie. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Angie didn't stop, and Clara sat back down. She looked back at the window, and she cried. She wasn't even trying to stop it now. Angie had tried to be nice to her, and she got mad at her. She shouldn't have yelled.

Clara slowly went up the stairs and into her room. There were too many things going through her mind. She was getting a migraine again. She suddenly remembered being in Gallifrey. She heard someone singing a Gallifreyan work song, and as she entered the house she realized it was the Doctor's mother. He had just left. Clara asked where, but his mother didn't know.

"Probably off causing mischief." His mother said.

Then she was gone. Clara was no longer in Gallifrey. She was in Victorian London. The Doctor was there, and he was telling her to imagine the snowmen melting. She did, and they were hit by freezing cold water.

Her eyes snapped open as she was snapped back into reality. She had sworn she had heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing, but it was just a shower. She sighed as she closed her eyes again, hoping the Doctor would soon make his return.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	16. Desperate

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Weeks had passed, almost two months now. Clara had moved from the depressed state to the angry one a few weeks after the Doctor's disappearance. She would get irritated with the Maitland kids more often, and she found herself frowning at random times during the day. It was all just too much for her. She couldn't believe that the Doctor would abandon her after what she had just been through at Trenzalore.

She sat at the kitchen and thought about what they should have for dinner. Thoughts of a nice soufflé came into her mind, but this was a soufflé she made as Oswin. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced the memory away.

Clara still hadn't gone home. She would talk to her dad over the phone, but she wasn't ready to face him yet. He would want to meet the Doctor. She talked about him quite a lot. She missed him, and she was mad at him.

She sighed and opened the refrigerator. "Are you guys okay with chips tonight?" She called to the living room.

She heard Angie and Artie yell, "Sure." In reply.

She opened the freezer and pulled out some frozen chips. She opened the bag and threw some on a tray. She shoved it into the oven and set it on the time given on the bag. She sighed as she waited for them to finish. Angie walked in and saw Clara staring at the oven in frustration. "Did you get into an argument with the oven?" She asked with a smirk.

Clara turned to her and said, "What? No."

She turned back to the oven and crossed her arms over chest. "Well, it sure looks like it. One of those days I guess." Angie said. She took a bag of crisps from the counter.

Clara pulled them away from her and asked, "What do you mean one of those days? It's just a normal day. There's nothing wrong with this day."

Angie raised an eyebrow and said, "Really. That's why you looked like you were about to strangle the oven." Clara frowned in confusion. Angie sighed and said, "It's one of those days where you're mad at everything and everyone."

Clara raised her voice and said, "It is not one of those days!"

Angie rolled her eyes and said, "You know, sometimes I think you are just genuinely stupid." Clara was glaring at her. Angie rolled her eyes again and said, "You're really mad at the Doctor, but you take it out on everyone, and everything, else. Why do I always have to be the smart one around here?"

Clara looked at Angie in shock. "Am I really doing that?" Angie nodded and took the crisps back. "Wow, thanks, I think."

She was about to go back up to her room when Angie said, "The chips are burning."

Clara spun around and said, "Right, the chips!" She hurriedly opened the oven and tried to grab the tray. She cursed as she felt the searing heat against her skin, and she grabbed a rag. "Sorry, don't say those words. Only grown-ups can." She said as she set down the tray.

She grabbed some plates as Angie said, "I am _not_ a child. You don't have to talk to me like I am one."

Clara threw some chips onto the plates as she said, "You _are_ a child and you should talk to me with some _respect_. Ever heard of that?"

Angie rolled her eyes and took the plates of chips to the living room. Clara smirked and went up to her room. She couldn't believe that Angie knew more about how she was acting than she actually did.

ooooOOOoooo

Clara was getting angrier and angrier as the weeks went by, but she was also getting more depressed. She was now openly taking in the idea that the Doctor may never come back. She didn't like thinking about it, but it was very possible. She remembered what Angie has said.

_I know he will come back, because it's you._

Angie was most likely wrong, but what did she mean? Angie hadn't known about Trenzalore, so she couldn't have meant that he would come back because Clara had saved him. This was just so confusing.

Clara groaned in frustration and looked at her laptop. More memories came back. This was one she wasn't too surprised to remember. It was the first day she had ever met the Doctor, while being regular Clara. She smiled at the image of the alien that was dressed as a monk. Suddenly a vital memory came back. The Doctor had known where to find her because she had called him.

She had _called_ him!

Clara smiled wider as she started searching for the number that the girl at the shop had given her. She had said it was the best help line in the world. Clara understood what that meant now. She dumped all of this stuff out of her drawers. Still no number. She searched through her closet. Still no number. She even went through the history of the home phone. Still no number!

She was getting frustrated with her lack of results. She ran down the stairs and yelled, "Has anyone seen a small slip of paper with a phone number on it?!"

"No." She heard Artie say in reply.

Angie called, "I think I threw it away a long time ago. What do you need it for?"

Clara ran to where she had heard Angie's voice coming from. "You what?!" She yelled.

Angie rolled her eyes and said, "What's wrong now?"

Clara bent, not very far, to get close to the now standing Angie's face. "You threw away that paper?! Why would you do something like that?!"

Artie was standing not too far away. He gulped and said, "Um, Clara. Could you please calm down? You're… um, kind of scaring me."

Clara's eyes widened when she saw that she had grabbed Angie's collar. Angie's eyes were wide with fear. Clara let go and stepped away. "Oh… Angie I am so sorry!" Angie just swallowed and nodded. Clara brought Angie into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I am so, so sorry. I would never hurt you guys. You know I love you with all of my heart."

Angie nodded into Clara's shoulder. When Clara pulled away Angie gave her a weak smile. Clara smiled back and tapped her head. Angie smirked and asked, "So, why did you need the number?"

Clara sighed and looked down. "It was… the Doctor's… number."

Angie and Artie exchanged a look, and then nodded. "Sorry, I didn't know." Angie said quietly.

Clara nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Sorry, again. I'll… be in my room if you need me." Angie nodded and Clara walked away.

Angie smirked and said, "She is so blind!"

Artie frowned and asked, "How?"

Angie sighed and said, "You're a boy, you don't understand. Clara can't see how desperate she is for the Doctor. If she's that desperate, then imagine how he is right now! This is like a real life love story! It's so tragic, and sweet!"

Artie rolled his eyes and walked away. "Girls are so weird." He mumbled as he left.

OOOOoooOOOO

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS, staring at the console. "I… I'm a monster." He said quietly. The TARDIS didn't reply. He sighed and looked down. "Even you think so." Suddenly he heard a buzz of static, and then Clara was standing in front of him. He looked away and said, "If you are going to communicate with me like this… please… use someone else." There was desperation in his voice. He heard more static and looked up to see Rose. "Rose." He said softly.

Rose said, "I am just a hologram representation of Rose Tyler. I am not actually Rose. I am here to comfort and assist you."

The Doctor stood up and walked towards the hologram. "Why Rose?" He asked.

"She is someone that you care greatly for, and she will be the most likely to comfort and assist you." Was the reply. Her voice was Rose's, but it was still somehow robotic.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Thank you, but I don't need to be comforted. I need to be… I don't know. I don't deserve to be comforted. I did something horrible." He sat back down.

Rose tilted her head slightly and asked, "What did you do that is upsetting you?"

He put his head in his hands before saying, "I… I hit… I hit Clara." Tears ran down his face. "I know… I'm horrible. I'm a monster. I should just stay in here for all eternity and wallow in my grief."

Rose said, "I do not think that is a good solution. Would you like me to calculate a better one?"

He sighed and said, "No, that is the best one there is. You do remember what she did for me, don't you?! She saved me! She got torn into millions of pieces to save my life! And how do I repay her? I hit her! I slap her… while she's sleeping too. I… I'm just horrible."

Rose asked, "Was she having a disturbing dream as you did this?"

The Doctor nodded and said, "Yes, that's the reason why I did it. I just couldn't stand seeing her like that, and knowing that I was the one to cause it."

Rose tilted her head again and said, "I believe you were doing her a good deed, Doctor."

He looked up and frowned. "In what way is hitting someone a good deed?!" He yelled in exasperation.

Rose flickered as she said, "You awoke her from her disturbing dream. Did she give any indications that she was angry at you?"

He frowned and said, "Well, I don't know. I suppose she was mad at me. I… I didn't get a good look at her really."

Rose said, "You made an assumption, so there is a possibility that she isn't mad at you at all. She might be sad that you left. There is a chance of that, and from what I have observed about Clara, I can make an educated guess that she will be. You may very well be causing her more pain being here than you would cause being with her."

The Doctor stood up and said, "No, I can't go back. What if… what if I lash out like that again?! There was a red… a red mark on her face from where I had hit her so hard! I can't take that chance!"

Rose flickered again as she said, "Doctor, I have known you for approximately… a very long time, and I know that you wouldn't, to quote your words, 'lash out' on someone you love."

He frowned at the hologram and asked, "Who says I love her?!"

Rose said, "I believe you did when you and Clara talked about your other companions. And without that evidence it is also a known fact that you love all of your companions."

The Doctor sighed and stared at the hologram. "What would you know?! You're a hologram! You're not even the real Rose!"

Rose said, "No, I am not Rose. I am your TARDIS speaking through a hologram of Rose. That's exactly what I am. Your TARDIS, and you know that I know what's best."

He sighed and smiled at the hologram. He patted the console as he said, "Yeah, I know. You're my Sexy." He paused. "Thank you." He said.

Rose said, "You are very welcome, my Doctor." He smirked and started flipping switches. He wasn't as energetic as usual, but he had hope.


	17. Reunion

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara was sitting at the kitchen table with the Angie and Artie. They had supposedly pulled a prank on one prank on the principal of their school, and Clara was contemplating a suitable punishment.

"I could take away all of your electronics for a month. Oh, maybe I could make you clean your rooms for once instead of letting you leave them looking like pig sties!" Clara said, pacing around the kitchen now.

Artie's eyes went wide as he said, "You can't take away our electronics! The Doctor told me to never lose that army simulator that he brought me!"

Clara frowned at hearing his name, and then she turned to Artie. "I'm pretty sure that the Doctor wouldn't want you to remove the screws from your principal's chair either!"

Angie shrugged and said, "You have no proof that we even did that. She is a pretty big lady after all."

Clara frowned and said, "I do have proof. One, there was a screwdriver in your backpack. Two, you were both seen coming in and out of the principal's office before this happened. And three, Artie's about to spill."

Artie shook his head and swallowed "We… didn't do anything!" He said.

Clara nodded and said, "Alright. Maybe you'll change your mind if I told you that I hid your PSP and Amelia Williams books! You don't get them back, unless you tell the truth."

Artie swallowed again as both of the girls were staring at him with narrowed eyes. He turned to Clara and shook his head. She took a step closer, and he felt a bead of sweat trickle across his eyebrow. He was turning red, almost as if he was holding his breath. Finally he gave in and said, "YeswediditbutAngiemademeIdidn'tanactuallywantto. I'm sorry, Clara."

Clara smirked in triumph and took a step back. "Well, it came out a bit fast but that's good enough. Artie, I'll let you off easier than Angie. Let's see, what to do. I could…" She was interrupted by a loud sound. It was the sound she had been longing to hear for months. She gasped and turned towards the window. "Doctor." She whispered. At the sight of the blue police box she ran out the door.

Angie smirked and said, "I guess we're off the hook after all. No thanks to you!"

Artie shrugged and said, "She had my Amelia Williams books! What else was I supposed to do?!"

Angie rolled her eyes and said, "You and your books. You could've stood up for your sister! I should've never brought you along on that prank."

ooooOOOoooo

Clara had to stop herself from running to the Doctor and hugging him as he stepped out of the TARDIS. She was supposed to be mad at him, but she couldn't help but be relieved to see him again. She stopped three steps away from him. He looked at her with sorrow filled eyes and said, "Clara, I'm so…"

"God damn it, I know your sorry! You only said it a million times that night that you… left!" Clara yelled, taking one step closer.

The Doctor sighed and said, "Clara…"

Clara shook her head and said, "No, I get to talk this time! Don't but in until I'm finished talking!" He nodded. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You just left me here, for months! I had no idea if you were coming back or… or if you were dead or… if you were never going to come back! You have no idea how pissed I am!' There were tears in her eyes now. "Do you have any idea how you affect me?! Do you have _any_ idea how painful this has been for me?! I am so god damn in love with you that every second you were gone I just wanted you to come back! You have _no_ idea how hard this has been, to wait for months for you to come back! The whole time not knowing if you would! Why the hell would you do that to me?! Do I just not matter enough for you to even care?! Do you not remember what I did for you?! Do you not remember what happened at Trenzalore?!" Tears were rolling down her face now. She had taken another step forward.

The Doctor looked down at the enraged Clara, and he didn't know what to say. Her words stung, and he was at a loss. He searched his mind for something to say back, and then he got mad. He got mad at himself, again. He was making Clara cry… again. He looked down, and then back at her tear streaked face. "Clara… of course I remember." He said, reaching a hand out to caress her cheek.

She smacked it away and said, "Are you sure?! Because you're sure acting like none of that ever happened! Like I never got torn into pieces, just to save you! I needed you, Doctor. I still do! These past months have been pure torture for me! Do you have any idea what it feels like to have memories of a thousand lives running around in your head?!"

"I know… okay! I know I should have stayed! But I couldn't! I couldn't after what I did!" He yelled back at her.

She was shocked for a second, but she quickly replied with, "After what?! You hit me! Big deal! I'm not even mad about that!"

The Doctor shook his head and said, "That's not the only thing. I couldn't stand seeing you in pain, and knowing I caused it! _I_ was the reason you had those nightmares! _I_ am the reason you're crying right now! It's _my_ fault, and I can't live with that! I can't leave with knowing that all I ever do is cause you pain! And don't even get me started on having too many memories jumbling around in my head! You don't know what I've been through!"

Clara frowned and said, "What you've been through! So, you lost friends! That's nothing compared to losing you! I know that you know how it feels to lose someone that means _so_ much to you. Imagine feeling that, but a thousand times worse, over and over again! My nightmares now aren't just memories of me dying! They're memories of not being able to save you! The only nightmares I have are about losing you!"

They were in each other's faces now. Their rough breaths reaching the others tear stained faces. The Doctor grabbed Clara's face and slammed his lips against hers. She complied with no hesitation, savoring the feeling of his lips on hers. His tongue slowly entered her mouth, and she let out a soft moan.

When they finally let go of each other Clara was gasping for breath. The anger was gone now, but not the sadness of him being gone for so long. She collapsed against him and said "I missed you so… much." He didn't even mind his jacket getting stained.

He moved the hair out of her face and said, "I'm so sorry, Clara. I'll never leave you again. I… I don't want to see you like this ever again." He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him through her tears and said, "You have to promise me."

He nodded and said, "I promise you." She smiled and moved closer to him, if that was even possible.

The Doctor looked down as she gasped and said, "The kids!" She pulled away from him and started wiping her tears away. She ran back to the house, the Doctor not too far behind.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**s. T


	18. Trust

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara stormed into the house and ran into the kitchen. The kids weren't there, and she wasn't expecting them to be. "Artie, Angie, down here now!" She yelled.

The Doctor walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" He asked.

She sighed and said, "They pulled a prank on their school principal. Kids, get down here!" She guessed that she still had some residue anger from her argument with the Doctor, because the kids came running down the stairs with slightly shocked faces.

Artie smiled at the Doctor and said, "Doctor, you're back! Good, now Clara won't be so annoying." Clara glared at him and he said, "Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant… you would be happier! Yeah, that's what I meant!"

Clara shook her head and said, "So, we still need to discuss a punishment for you two. How about…"

"How about no food for a week! Well, that seems quiet harsh. No water for a week! Wait, how much water do humans need?" The Doctor asked looking towards Clara.

She frowned and said, "Doctor, will you just let me do the talking?"

He frowned too and said, "Well, you obviously need some help with the kids. You seem to have some trouble thinking of a punishment. I'm just trying to help. It's the least I could do, considering."

She sighed and said, "Doctor, I think I can take care of the kids perfectly fine. I have known them for over a year now. You barely know them!"

He put his hands on his hips and said, "I would like to disagree with that! Do you not remember me taking them to the greatest amusement park in the universe? Do you not remember me buying Artie an Army Simulator 3000? Or Angie that journal that only opened if it recognized her voice?"

Clara nodded and said, "Of course I remember those things. First of all, the amusement park was closed and we all almost died! Second of all, I'm pretty sure that army simulator is making Artie more violent. And last of all, I'm pretty sure Angie is writing bad things about me in that journal!"

Angie said, "If I may interrupt here, have you been crying Clara?"

Artie said, "Yeah, and were you crying Doctor?"

The Doctor immediately wiped his eyes and said, "No, of course not! I'm a grown Time Lord, and I don't cry over silly things like accidently hitting Clara!"

Artie gasped and asked, "You hit Clara?!"

Clara put her hands up and said, "No, he didn't. Doctor, do shut up. We need to find a punishment for these crazy pranksters!"

Angie crossed her arms and said, "You're not answering my question, Clara."

Clara sighed and said, "So what? I've been crying! Big deal! I'm allowed to cry every now and then!"

"Yes, but you rarely ever cry, unless it's something major. Like your mum." Angie said.

Clara turned away and said, "Angie, I really don't want to talk about my mum right now!"

The Doctor turned to Clara, whose eyes were now watering again. He put an arm around her and looked back to Angie "Now look what you've done!" Angie rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. The Doctor leaned down so his mouth was near Clara's ear. "Clara, what do you want me to do with the kids?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head and said, "I don't know. Ground them or something."

He nodded and turned to the kids. "You're both grounded for making Clara cry!"

Angie quirked an eyebrow and said, "If we going by those terms then you should be grounded too."

Artie nodded and said, "Yeah! You should've seen how Clara has been since you left! You're not my favorite person in the world anymore!"

The Doctor frowned at their words. He didn't really need to be reminded that he had made Clara cry. "Well, you're both grounded for doing that prank! Go to your rooms!" They stood there. "Why aren't you going to your rooms?" He asked.

Angie had a tight grip on her brother's shoulder. "Because we don't take orders from people who hit our nanny! And recently you've been added to that list." The Doctor looked genuinely hurt, and Artie felt bad.

The Doctor fumbled with his hands as he said, "Well, you have to! Go to your rooms… please." There was such desperation in that last word that it made Clara's heart ache.

"No." Angie said, stopping Artie from walking away.

Clara suddenly spun around and yelled, "God damn it, listen to him! Go to your rooms!" Angie looked shocked, and Artie was on the verge of tears. A lonely tear was falling down Clara's face. Angie decided she better listen, and she led her brother up the stairs. Clara turned to the Doctor once they had left and said, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and swallowed. "No… no, it's fine. You don't need to apologize. They… they're just being kids. I… should go. I could come back… Wednesday." He looked defeated as he said these things, and Clara didn't like it one bit.

She held his hand and said, "No way, I'm not letting you leave again. Let's just… watch the tele or something. We don't have to go adventuring."

He shook his head and said, "No, actually I'm pretty tired. I haven't been this tired in a long time… I'll just… go have a nap." He did look exhausted. They're were dark circles under his eyes that were now full of sadness and hurt.

She held her grip on his hand and said, "I'm tired too. We can take a nap in my room." He didn't seem to have the energy to disagree, so he just nodded. She slowly led him up the stairs and into her room. He took off his coat and shoes. He slowly lied down, and Clara lied down next to him. He held her close.

He was lightly stroking her hair when she felt something warm and wet on top of her head. She looked up to see the Doctor staring at the door, tears streaming down his face. She pulled him closer and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He was still crying as he quietly said, "They… don't trust me anymore." He sounded so sad.

Clara held him even tighter and said, "Doctor, don't worry about them. They're just kids." She placed a light kiss on his cheek, and buried her head into the nape of his neck.

He ignored the fuzzy feeling his stomach in reaction to this action, and said, "But… that's the thing. They're small, innocent, children, but they don't… Clara…" He sounded like he was pleading, but she didn't know what for. He squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his face into Clara's shoulder. She could still feel his hot tears falling.

She played with the hair on the back of his head as she said, "I'm sorry, Doctor. Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I just… they're children… they need someone to trust. I'm not that person anymore, Clara. I'm not the person they… trust. Artie used to admire me… but that's all gone now. Now… now they'll just see me as… a monster." His voice was muffled, but she could still tell that he was disgusted at that last word. "Maybe that's what I am. Maybe… I am a monster." He said sadly into her shoulder.

Clara pulled away and put her hands on his cheeks. The tears were still falling. She had never seen him cry this much. She lifted his head up slightly so he was looking her in the eyes. "Hey, don't say that." She said softly. "You are _not_ a monster. No matter what you think. You hear me? Those kids are just a little annoyed. Don't let it get to you."

He shook his head and said, "Clara, you didn't see the way that Angie was looking at me. It was pure… anger and, disgust. You saw how Artie reacted when he heard that I had… I had hit you. Children, they take these things seriously. They are so precious, and they are so intelligent. They are so… so brilliant, and innocent. If I don't have they're trust, then what do I have?"

Clara didn't like the way the Doctor was talking. He was far too sad. He was depressed even. He lowered his gaze, and Clara lifted his head again. She was completely serious when she said, "You have me. I will always trust you, Doctor. Don't let anything make you think differently. Artie and Angie will come around soon enough. Remember _me_, Doctor. You will always have _me_."

He smiled weakly, trying to stop the tears. She was completely right. He had everything he needed. He had Clara. His Clara. He gently pulled her face to his, and then pressed his lips against hers. She returned in kind, and they stayed that way for a while. There was no need to deepen the kiss, or any need to go further. They just had each other, and nothing could make either happier.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	19. Sorry

**I do not own Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy.**

The next day the Doctor awoke to a wonderful sight. Clara was lying next to him peaceful, and happy. Some of her silky brown hair was cascading over her face, and the Doctor carefully reached over to tuck it behind her ear. A small smile crept onto her face as his hand rested on her cheek. He rubbed it with his thumb soothingly, and he took in the beautiful sight before him. He smiled as he heard her shallow breaths, and appreciated how at peace she looked at that moment. She must've been dreaming, because her smile grew just a little bit larger. The Doctor sighed, kissed her forehead, and started to get out of the bed.

He quietly made his way to the restroom. He could tell that his hair was a mess, and he didn't want Clara seeing him like that. As he entered he closed the door behind him and turned on the light. He looked at the person in the mirror, but he could barely recognize them. It was him, of course, but he looked nothing like himself. There were bags under his eyes; he didn't get much sleep last night. He stayed awake for most of the night, looking up at the ceiling and thinking. He thought about Artie and Angie a lot. The way that they had looked at him. That would be the cause of the tear stains on his cheeks. His hair was a tangled mop of greasy strands. He realized how long it had been since he'd bathed.

He frowned at his reflection, and stood there, as if he were waiting for something to change. He eventually rubbed his face, and then turned to the shower. He might as well get presentable. He turned on the water and watched it stream out of the shower head. It came out fast and warm. He put a hand under it to check if it was a suitable temperature, and cringed at how hot it was. He quickly pulled his hand away. He carefully reached into the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water. Once he found one that he was comfortable with he locked the door and started to undress himself. His clothes were dirty, and they stank of sweat. He reasoned that he would wash them after his shower, and slowly stepped into it.

He stood there and savored the warm feeling of the water hitting his skin. His worn out skin. He stretched and ruffled his hair. He started looking around for the body wash, but it was difficult with his hair causing droplets of water to fall into is eyes. He pushed it away, and eventually found the body wash. He started bathing himself, but stopped abruptly when he heard a banging on the door. He heard a muffled call of, "Artie?! You took a shower last night! Don't waste the water! You know your dad is already having trouble with the bills!" He realized it was Clara.

He stuck his head out of the curtain and called, "I'm not Artie!"

She called back with, "What?! You're having a party?!"

He sighed and stuck his head out further. "It's me Clara! The Doctor!"

"Oh! I won't bother you then!" She called back. He nodded to himself, and tried not to think about the fact that he had just had a short conversation with Clara while he was naked. He shook his head and ran it under the water again. He turned around and let it run along his back. He sighed as it soothed his bones. His old and tired bones. He continued to bathe himself, and he reluctantly got out when he was done. He realized he still needed to wash his clothes, so he grabbed a towel that was on hanging by the shower curtain and wrapped it around his mid-section. He got a smaller towel and started drying his hair. He looked in the mirror again, and this time he could actually see that it was him. The tear stains were gone, and the bags under his eyes were harder to see now. He smiled at his reflection and grabbed his clothes. He walked out of the restroom and walked towards Clara's room.

As he entered he saw that she was pulling up her hair. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He playfully threw the towel he had used to dry his hair at her. She giggled and he said, "I need to wash my clothes. Can you show me where I can do that?"

She nodded and said, "Sure, do you want me to wash it for you? I don't really want the kids to accidently see you with your towel on like that and getting traumatized."

He frowned and looked down. "What's wrong with my towel?" He asked.

She smirked and said, "Oh please. Like you didn't put it on like that on purpose. It's barely staying on, you have it so low. If it slipped just a centimeter you'd be stark naked. I know what you're trying to pull here, mister." He still frowned at her in confusion. She shook her head and said, "Naughty Doctor. Acting like he doesn't know what he's doing." She glanced down at his mid-section, where the towel was barely hanging on. She blushed when he caught her staring, and then she grabbed his clothes from him. "I'll have these ready for you in about thirty minutes. You can ask Martin if you can borrow some of his clothes if you'd like."

The Doctor nodded, still confused on why she was going on about his towel. He didn't see anything wrong with it. Clara could tell that he honestly didn't know by the way he wasn't blushing. She should have known that the Doctor would be the only one oblivious of what that towel was doing to her. He just had to wear it really low and loose, didn't he? She smirked at that thought and immediately wiped it off of her face as she saw Angie. "Good morning, Angie." Clara said.

Angie rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, the Doctor stayed over again."

Clara frowned and asked, "Why are you so keen on disliking him lately?"

"He slapped you! Do you not remember that happening? He's just as bad as Tommy now. It's stupid that you left Tommy for hitting you, but now you won't leave the Doctor." Angie replied.

Clara put a hand on Angie's shoulder and said, "Hey, the Doctor and Tommy are two very different people. It's not fair to say that they are the same. And it's none of your business who I stay with and who I don't. You don't get to decide that." Angie just rolled her eyes and went into her room. Clara sighed too, and went to go wash the Doctor's clothes.

ooooOOOoooo

The Doctor knocked on the door to Mr. Maitland's bedroom. He quickly answered and his eyes went wide at the sight of the Doctor. "Ah, I see you have stayed over with Clara tonight. Um, did you… need something?" Martin asked.

The Doctor nodded and said, "Clara's washing my clothes, and I don't really want to walk around your home with only a towel as clothing. I was wondering if I could borrow something of yours."

Martin nodded and turned to his room. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and jeans. "Will this work?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded and said, "Do you have any pants I could borrow?" Martin thought for a second, and then decided he'd rather not have the Doctor wearing his pants. He shook his head and the Doctor nodded. "Thank you, very much." He quickly turned around and walked back to Clara's room. He changed, and found that the clothes didn't exactly fit him. The shirt was too wide, and the jeans were a little baggy. He walked into the restroom to look at his reflection, and realized his hair still needed to be combed. He looked around until he found a small black comb, and fixed his hair. He smiled at his reflection and headed for the kitchen.

Clara was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal. She giggled when he walked in. She smirked as she said, "I much rather prefer the towel."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, me too. These clothes aren't very comfortable. What do they have for breakfast?"

Clara nodded to the counter and said, "There's some cereal right there."

He shook his head and said, "Cereal's boring! Do we have any fish sticks?" He stuck his head inside of the refrigerator in search of custard.

Clara was about to reply when Artie entered the kitchen. She smiled to him and said, "Good morning, Artie. Sleep well last night?"

Artie nodded and looked to the refrigerator. All he could see was his father's jeans, so he said, "Morning, Dad."

The Doctor popped out of the fridge and said, "Good morning, Artie. Although I'm not your father." He smiled at Artie.

Artie said, "Oh." And turned back to the living room. His face looked sad, and regretful. He walked back to the living room, and when Clara turned to the Doctor she saw that he was looking down at his shoes. He looked depressed, and Clara quickly stood up and walked over to him.

She rubbed his back and said, "Doctor, don't worry about that. I'm pretty sure we have some fish sticks around here somewhere. We could focus on that. You want to do that?"

The Doctor looked to her, and he gave her a sad smile. "Sure." He said quietly.

Clara smiled back and nodded. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and used the other to start looking for the fish sticks.

Angie walked in while the Doctor and Clara were sitting down at the table and enjoying some nice fish sticks and custard. The Doctor smiled at Angie, and was about to say something when she asked, "Why are you wearing my dad's clothes?"

There was such anger in her question that it took the Doctor a second to reply. When he did it was, "Um, well… I took a shower and… I'm sorry. I'll go change… sorry." He was slowly getting up. He had the same defeated look that he had had yesterday, and Clara glared at Angie.

"No, Doctor, you stay here. I'm going to have a little chat with the kids." Clara said. She got up and led Angie to the living room where Artie was watching the tele. She sat Angie beside Artie and turned off the television. Then she turned to them and crossed her arms. "What's this all about then?" She asked.

Angie shrugged and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clara sighed and said, "Don't you even _try_ to act like you don't know what's going on. You both are just being plain rude to him, and that's not right of you. He hasn't done anything wrong!" Martin walked down the stairs then and said goodbye to the group in the living room. He was heading off to work, and he wouldn't be back until late in the afternoon.

When he left Artie said, "But, the Doctor has done something wrong. He… hit you."

Clara sighed and said, "Why do I have to keep telling you this! It was only to wake me up from a bad dream! It was just a small slap!" The Doctor couldn't help but hear them now. Clara was speaking rather loudly. That _small_ slap had made a red mark on her cheek. He buried his head in his hands as he remembered that night.

Angie said, "Did Tommy give you small slaps too? Or is he _completely_ different from the Doctor?"

Clara sighed and said, "You know damn well that the Doctor and Tommy are nothing alike! Why do you always have to bring Tommy in to this? Would you rather have me dating Tommy and getting beaten every time I do something wrong?! Is that what you guys want?!"

Artie's eyes were watering now. "No, Clara. We just want you to be safe." The Doctor buried his head farther into his hands as he listened to the small, broken voice of a sad child. He knew that he was the one causing this again. It was always _his_ fault.

Angie nodded and said, "Yeah! And if you weren't so stupid we wouldn't have to be worrying about that!"

Clara glared at her and said, "Don't you dare raise your voice at me. I am _not_ in the mood."

Angie stood up and said, "Well, I'm not in the mood to have to be watching your back all of the time! Do you even think about who the guys you go out with are?! First off you meet a guy at some random place and then all of a sudden you guys are dating and he's beating you! Then after that's over you immediately run to your precious Doctor! You obviously don't know him very well if he starts hitting you too!" The Doctor had to push away the tears as he heard Angie yelling these words with such conviction. He pushed his hands as hard as he could into his face.

Clara had tears in her eyes as she said, "You have no idea how well I know the Doctor! He didn't hit me just for the fun of it! He was waking me up from a bad dream! He was helping me! And don't even get me started on how well I know him, because I know him better than he probably knows himself!"

Artie was crying now. He sniffed and said, "Can you just stop fighting!" The Doctor lost it at those five words. They were desperate, and kids shouldn't have to feel desperate. He slammed the bowl of custard off of table with such a force that it shattered. Everyone turned to the sound, and they saw the Doctor walking towards them. His eyes were red from how he had been holding back his tears, and he looked so sad.

"Enough! I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen! I'm turning you all against each other, and it's not right!" He yelled, standing in between Clara and Angie. Clara put a hand on his cheek to wipe away a single tear that had fallen. He put one of his hands on hers, and slowly moved it away. "No, Clara. I don't deserve to be comforted right now. I am the cause of this, and I need to fix it." He turned to Artie and Angie. "Kids, I'm so sorry for hitting Clara. I am immensely sorry. There's not a word that could explain how sorry I am! I never wanted to hurt your nanny, and I never intend to ever let her get hurt again. I promise that no matter what I do, she will come first. I just wish… that you would forgive me. You're both such clever kids. I know that you only want what's best for Clara. I want that too. Please… just please forgive me." The Doctor was pleading now. He didn't know why, but he needed these kids to trust him.

Artie smiled through his tears and ran to the Doctor. He hugged him tight, and the Doctor lifted him up slightly. When Artie let go the Doctor gave him a genuine smile. "I forgive you, Doctor." Artie said.

The Doctor hugged Artie again and said, "Thank you, so much."

Artie went back to sit on the couch, and he wiped his cheeks. Angie looked from the Doctor to Clara. Clara was waiting to see what Angie would say, and the Doctor was looking at her desperately. After a while Angie finally said, "Sure, whatever." They sounded like meaningless words, but they all knew she meant a lot by them. Especially when she hugged the Doctor a little too tight. When they pulled away from each other she looked up at him and said, "Just promise me that you'll never hurt her again. Neither physically nor mentally."

He smiled and said, "I promise. I love your nanny too much to let that happen again."

Angie smiled, and Clara was the final one to give him a hug. When they pulled apart Clara smiled and said, "I love you too."

He smiled wide and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a long one, and it took them a while to realize that the kids had left ages ago. The Doctor smiled down at Clara and asked, "Do you think they actually meant it?"

She cupped his cheek as she said, "You know they did."

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	20. Death

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy.**

An entire planet made of the softest grass in the universe. That's where the Doctor and Clara were lying. She asked how it was even possible, and he said something about there being water that would always create more water under the crust, and there was a giant sun near it. They were protected by the atmosphere though.

The Doctor had his arm around Clara, and he was holding her close. Her head was nuzzled against his chest, and one arm was through across his stomach. He rubbed her shoulder with his thumb as they watched the stars. They were beautiful, and were so many different colors. The Doctor had already named all of them three times, so now they lied in silence.

Suddenly Clara asked, "How do you deal with it? All of the dying." Her voice was quiet.

He frowned and asked, "What?"

"I've seen you lose so many people that are close to you. Even people that you aren't close to. How do you deal with it?" She said. Her eyes were glazed over.

He looked up at the stars. He let his mind drift away, but it drifted too far. He was starting to think of all of the people he lost, and it was overwhelming. "You… you get used to it… after a while." He answered quietly.

She looked up at him and asked, "How?"

He looked down at her, and then looked back at the stars. "It's like… after… I just…"

Clara put her head back down and said, "No, its okay. You don't have to answer. I just needed some… advice."

The Doctor was reminded that she had seen a lot of dying too. Possibly even more than him. She had lived a thousand lives. He shut his eyes and thought. She needed him to help her, and he was. He opened them and said, "You don't get used to it. You never get used to seeing people die. Never. It just becomes easier to handle, or perhaps harder. I'm not quite sure anymore."

"But, all of the death you've seen. Unless it's someone close to you, I've rarely ever seen you cry about it." She said, still not looking at him.

"I have to be strong, Clara. I have to be strong to keep people safe. It… I don't like it… I wish no one would have to die… but everything ends." He answered.

Clara thought about this for a second. She looked up at him and asked, "Is that what you have nightmares about? Losing all of those people?"

He frowned at her. "What nightmares?" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I've heard the screams when I stay over in the TARDIS. You… they're so full of… hurt, and anger… and sadness. I don't ever go to help though, because I wouldn't know what to do. You've come to me when I had nightmares, but I never come to you. I'm sorry."

They stayed in silence for a few more moments. "Yes and no." The Doctor finally said. Clara frowned in confusion. "I do have nightmares about losing people, but only the people that are close to me. Like you… and the Ponds. Other people too, but never the randoms. I hate that about myself. I'm… selfish, and greedy. I put you in danger… just so I can be with you. That's what I always do. I'm the one who should be sorry."

She hugged him. "No, Doctor. Don't say that. I need you just as much as you need me."

He kissed the top of her head, and stayed silent. He didn't know what else to say.

"If I died… would you be able to deal with it?" Clara asked eventually.

He squeezed his eyes shut and said, "Clara, don't talk like that."

She sighed and said, "No, Doctor, I need to know. Would you be able to deal with it if I died?"

He shook his head and said, "Clara, stop. I don't want to talk about you dying. I know it… has to happen, but I don't walk to talk about it."

"I need to know. That way I'll know if I should be worried or not."

"No. I would never be able to handle your death, Clara. It would tear me up from the inside out. I would eventually go mad with anger and hatred at the universe. I'd tear the person that caused your death to shreds, even if it was me. Especially if it was me, because if I had caused your death then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would scream, yell, shout, and curse. I'd never be able to face the wonders of the universe without you by my side, so I would resort to isolation. You wanted the truth, there is the truth." The Doctor looked bitterly at the sky.

Clara stared at him in shock. She moved up so she could kiss his cheek. "Then I'll make sure that won't happen."

He gave her a small smile and said, "You can't do that though. You can't stop death. Everything ends. Even me. I end, even if it does take a little longer than it does with regular people."

Clara sighed and said, "Then we don't think about the ending. We thing about the good parts." He smiled and kissed her.

She lowered herself so she could rest her head on his chest again. "Clara, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Don't worry, Chin Boy. I'd do exactly the same."

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	21. Nervous

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy.**

The Doctor nervously knocked on the Maitland's house. He patted his coat pocket before someone answered the door. He was slightly disappointed and relieved when he saw that it was Angie. "Hello Angie. Is Clara here?" He asked.

She shook her head and said, "She went to go visit her dad. She said she won't be back until tomorrow."

The Doctor frowned and asked, "Tomorrow? Well, I guess I could skip ahead to then, but I really do need to do this now. I mean now for you, not now if I went to the future. It's really important and I don't really want this to happen if I skipped into time, because I don't know. I'm a gentleman. Where does her father live?"

Angie sighed and said, "I think we have the address around here somewhere. If you don't stop rambling then I won't give it to you."

He nodded and followed her into the house. She handed him a slip of paper with the address on it. "Where could I borrow a car?" He asked, taking the paper from her.

"I hope that when you say borrow you don't mean steal. There's a rental shop in town." Angie said.

He groaned and said, "That would take too long. Can I borrow your father's car?"

Angie turned around and yelled, "Dad! Can the Doctor borrow your car?!"

They heard, "What?!" In reply before Mr. Maitland walked up to them. "Why do you need my car? Why don't you just use yours?" He asked.

The Doctor scratched the back of his before saying, "It's broken down, and I need to see Clara. I would bring it back tomorrow."

Mr. Maitland studied him for a second before putting a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of keys and said, "Sure, just don't even let it get scratched. Be very careful."

The Doctor smiled and took the keys. "I appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow." The Doctor called before heading out the door.

ooooOOOoooo

An hour later the Doctor arrived at the Oswald household. He stared at the door for a few moments before ringing the doorbell. A middle aged man he recognized as Clara's father. He smiled and said, "Hello Mr. Oswald. I'm Clara's, boyfriend, um, and I was wondering if she was here." He still wasn't used to that title.

Mr. Oswald smiled and said, "You must be this mysterious Doctor I've been hearing so much about. She's here, and you can call me Dave. I'm glad someone is able to make my Clara happy." Dave moved out of the way slightly so the Doctor could enter. "She's in the kitchen. She was just making a soufflé."

The Doctor nodded and followed Dave into the kitchen. Clara smiled at the Doctor and said, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He smiled and walked over to her. "Oh, just stopping by. Angie told me you were here, and I borrowed Mr. Maitland's car."

She kissed his cheek and said, "I feel so special. So, you and my dad have finally met! It's a miracle!"

Dave nodded and said, "Yeah, it's nice to finally meet the guy who you ramble on about whenever we talk."

Clara frowned and said, "Oi, it's better than talking about politics."

Dave sighed and said, "I would ask you to tell me about yourself, Doctor, but Clara has already told me everything about you. I've never seen her this happy about something since before…"

The Doctor put his hand up and said, "It's fine. No need to talk about that. Clara, I needed to… talk to you about something."

She frowned and looked at the oven. "Can't it wait until the soufflé's done?"

The Doctor sighed and said, "Sure." He was ringing his hands now. He was incredibly nervous. "Um, Clara, I thought you said that your dad's house was close to the Maitland's." He said in the awkward silence.

She shrugged and said, "It used to be. This is a new one. The ovens better for baking though, so I'm okay with it."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Right. Well, um, I'll just sit in the living room while we wait." He navigated is way to the living room and sat down. He pushed his hand through his hair and though what would be the best way to handle this. He rested his hand on his coat pocket, and then pulled it away as Dave and Clara entered. He smiled up at them.

"The soufflé's done. It um, was too beautiful to live though. Why haven't you turned on the telly?" Clara said, reaching for the remote. Dave and Clara took a seat on either side of the Doctor, and Clara started searching through the channels.

The Doctor swallowed hard and stood up. "Clara, there's something I've been meaning to say." He could feel the sweat building up in his pores. He's never felt this nervous before.

She looked up at him mischievously and asked, "What is it then?" When he didn't answer she stood up. She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Is it something important? Do we need to step outside?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I mean yes. It's important, but there is no need to step outside." He took a deep breath and knelt down.

Clara looked at the man standing in front of her on one knee and whispered, "Oh my god."

The Doctor willed himself to keep staring into her yes, and to not look away. He pulled out the small velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it. Her father's eyes were wide. The Doctor took another deep breath and said, "Clara, I… I really love you. I…"

He was cut off by her saying, "Yes." Her eyes were watering.

He frowned at her in confusion. "Yes what?"

She smiled wide and a single tear dropped. "You know what I'm saying yes to, Chin Boy." She pulled him up so she could kiss him. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she felt like the happiest person alive. She pushed their mouths together as hard as she could, and he let out a small moan of surprise. She could feel the tears freely streaming now, and when they pulled away from each other he quickly wiped them away.

He smiled and asked, "Really?"

She smiled and nodded. He held her tight, and let out a small laugh of relief into her hair. Suddenly Dave said, "Wait, did you just propose to my daughter?"

The Doctor pulled away and said, "Um, yes sir. I hope you don't mind."

Dave frowned and said, "But I just met you. I've had barely any time to get to know you."

Clara held the Doctor's hand as she said, "Yes, but I've known him for a very long while now."

"Yeah, and I know that you're happy with him, but what if something happens. Like, I don't know, something. Are you two really ready for marriage?"

The Doctor frowned down at Clara. "I suppose that is a good point. Are you ready for this Clara? You know that it's risky."

Clara frowned and said, "Of course I'm ready for it. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't ready for it. Are you trying to change my mind?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide as he said, "No! No, of course not! I just want to make sure that you're prepared. I, I don't know, I was going off of what your dad said."

Dave took Clara away from the Doctor and looked into her eyes. "Look Clara, I want you to be happy, but I also don't want you getting hurt. I don't want you to get hurt, like I did. So, are you sure that you're ready for this commitment?"

She said, "Dad, even if you and mum weren't married, you still would've been hurt by what happened. That's not any different from me and the Doctor. I want to do this." Her nervously looked from the Doctor, and then back at her.

"Fine." He finally said. Both the Doctor and Clara smiled wide. He gave her another hug before kissing her. He looked into her eyes, and she saw pure joy and excitement.

**I hope this wasn't too cheesy. Ugh, I don't know what I think about it. You tell me what you think about! I hope you enjoyed!**


	22. The Ring

**You guys are amazing! I appreciate and love every single one of your reviews, and I want you to know that I love you all! Now, enough of me being all sappy. I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

"So, engaged! This is huge Clara!" Sophie said from across the café table.

Clara smiled wide and put a hand to the diamond encrusted ring on her ring finger. "I know." Clara said, looking proudly at the ring. It was silver with small diamonds that spelt out 'impossible' along the outside of the ring. If you took it off you could see that it had 'Clara' embedded into the inside. They weren't technically diamonds, because they were from another planet, but they were very similar.

Sophie looked at the ring and asked, "Are you excited?! You're finally getting married to your dream guy! The mysterious Doctor is going to be your husband!"

Clara laughed slightly and said, "I know! But I wouldn't really call him my dream guy. That would most likely be Ryan Gosling."

"Well, you're not marrying Ryan Gosling. You're marrying the Doctor! What's his real name?" Sophie asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Clara eyed her cup as she said, "I… it's not really important." She didn't really want to think of that night when she had found out almost everything about the Doctor. She pulled the cup up to her mouth and took a long sip.

Sophie raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do know his actual name, right? Oh god, please don't tell me you don't know his name!"

Clara lowered the cup as she said, "Of course I know his name. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't. It's just not really important."

Sophie was about to press on, but it was obvious this was a touchy subject. She backed off and said, "Okay, well, when is the wedding going to be?"

Clara smirked and said, "If the Doctor had it his way it would have been the day he proposed. I think we'll wait a month or two."

"A month?! Are you mad?! Why do you have to wait that long? I want to see this happen!" Sophie said, taking another drink of coffee.

"There is a lot of planning to do, and I'm not exactly sure I'm ready yet. I have a lot on my mind." Clara exclaimed, looking out the window. She had a lot on her mind, all right. Such as thousands of lives, her future, her and the Doctor's future, Artie and Angie, her dad, and much more. She was almost getting used to the memories of her past lives, so that only left everything else.

Clara snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the Doctor on the other side of the window. He was about to enter the café, and Clara realized he had never met Sophie before. He bounded in with a wide smile on his face. "Clara!" He said as he walked up to her. "I just came to pop by. How are you doing, love? Is your brain doing okay today? Oh, is that tea? I think I'll order myself a tea. It's good you're here a… wait a second. Who are you?" He stared at Sophie in confusion.

"You're right. He can be annoying. Ugh, and that chin. How have you put up with him so long? At least he's cute. A bit out of style though. A bow tie? Seriously?" Sophie asked, poking at his bow tie.

He frowned and straightened it. "Oi, bow ties are cool! And there is nothing wrong with my chin!" He frowned at Clara. "So, who is she?" He asked.

She answered, "This is my best mate Sophie. She can be stubborn some times, so don't get too annoyed with her."

He studied Sophie. "Yes, I see. She kind of reminds me of you actually. Apart from the shortness. She's a few inches taller than you. But she has the same attitude."

"Oi, are you calling me short and stubborn?" She asked playfully.

He put his hands up immediately and said, "No no no no! I didn't mean it like… I was just saying… I didn't mean to offend…" He started blushing when both of the girls started giggling at him. "What?" He asked.

Sophie glanced at Clara and said, "Yep, he's definitely cute."

Clara tossed a napkin at Sophie and said, "Keep your eyes off my fiancé!"

The Doctor stood by Clara's side and folded his arms. "Yeah! I'm already taken by the most important girl in the universe."

She smirked up at him and said, "Aww, that's sweet." He smiled back and kissed her on the top of her head.

Sophie smiled at the coupe and said, "You two are so perfect together. How come it took you this long to find that out?"

The Doctor nodded and said, "Yeah, we might as well go get married right now to make up for it! What d'you think Clara?"

She shook her head and said, "I already told you, I'm not ready yet Chin Boy. Be patient."

He frowned and said, "But patience is for wimps!" He looked at his watch and said, "Oh, Clara, we're supposed to meet Vastra and Jenny about now."

She took a sip of her tea and said, "I think we could stay here for a few minutes. I want to finish my tea."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, we do have a time ma…" He glanced at Sophie, who was now raising an eyebrow. "Time matching watch. It matches… time. Well, Clara I'll meet you at the Maitland's! I best be off. Nice meeting you Sophie. See you later, Clara." He gave her another quick kiss on the top of her head before making a swift escape.

ooooOOOoooo

Clara was watching the Doctor fly around the TARDIS console, flipping switches, twirling nobs, pressing buttons. She looked down at her ring and twirled it around her finger. "Why do you want to get married so quickly?" She asked.

He stopped where he was standing, and he looked down at the console. After a few seconds of silence had gone by he looked up at Clara with a tight smile. "Because I'm really excited." He said.

Clara could tell he was holding something back, so she said, "I know you are, but that's not the only reason. There's something else, isn't there?"

He looked down again and breathed out slowly. He walked towards Clara until he was standing right in front of her. He cupped her cheek with his right hand, and he used the other to push her hair behind her ear. He looked into her eyes intently. She studied his face, mostly his mouth. He saw her gaze lower to his lips and he gave her a soft kiss. When they pulled away from each other he said, "Clara, it's obvious that you're going to… leave before I do. I want to spend as much time as I can with you until that happens. I'm dreading the day that I'll be left alone again. I want to spend the rest of your life being your husband." His eyes were full of sadness, but also joy.

She nodded but she didn't know what to say. She had always known she was going to die before he did, but she had never thought about what he would do after she was gone. She gave him another kiss, and then said, "Well, you don't have to worry. There is still a long time until that happens. Let's enjoy the time we have now."

He smiled and nodded. "We should be in Victorian London now. Let's go see what Vastra and Jenny want."

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	23. Vastra and Jenny

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I really hope you enjoy!**

When the Doctor knocked on Vastra and Jenny's door Strax answered. "Oh, hello Doctor. I see you have brought the boy with you. May I have your coats?" He extended his hand.

Clara was about when the Doctor said, "Don't even bother. He'll forget anyway. Thank you Strax." He handed Strax his coat and entered the home. He soon found Vastra and Jenny sitting next to each other around the dining room table.

"Ah, here comes the lovely engaged couple! Come have a seat." Jenny said, gesturing to the two seats in front of her.

Both the Doctor and Clara smiled as they sat down. "Oh, that is a magnificent ring. Where did you get it, Doctor?" Vastra asked, looking at the ring on Clara's left hand.

"Oh, I got it especially made in the Helix Nebula. It was quite difficult to get actually, but it was definitely worth it." He said, smiling warmly at Clara.

She smiled back and looked at the ring. "I think it's perfect." She said proudly.

Vastra smiled too and said, "So, the wedding! What do you two have planned? Have you thought about a honeymoon yet? Oh, what about after you're married? Are you two thinking of kids? I'm not even sure if that's possible, considering that you're a time lord and she's a human. Yeah, so no kids. Are you two going to settle down somewhere? Or would you much rather keep traveling in the TARDIS? Wait, what would Clara's new last name be?"

"Vastra! Sweetie, I believe you might be overwhelming them." Jenny said, gesturing to the couple. The Doctor's face was red, and Clara's eyes were wide.

Vastra said, "Oh, my apologies. This is just rather exciting. So, you can answer any question you'd like first.'

The Doctor straightened himself and asked, "Um, okay, what were the questions again?"

Before Vastra could answer Clara stood up. She took in a deep breath as she said, "I'm going to the loo. Be back in a second." She scurried off towards the restroom.

The Doctor was about to get up to comfort her when Vastra said, "No, just allow her a few minutes with her thoughts. Then Jenny can go talk to her. I'm afraid you and I would just make things worse." He looked at Vastra for a few seconds, before sighing and settling back down in his seat.

Jenny frowned at Vastra and said, "Well, you handled things well." Vastra sighed and looked down at her hands. She most certainly did not handle that well, and she hoped Jenny would be able to fix things.

ooooOOOoooo

Strax opened the restroom door, and was surprised to see Clara sitting on the toilet. The lid was down, and she was twirling a ring around in her fingers. "Sorry lad." Strax said, about to shut the door.

She shook her head and said, "No, its fine. All of my clothes are on. I'm just sitting here."

Strax entered the restroom. "Oh, well then. Madam Vastra has made a complaint about the toilet malfunctioning. I have come to obliterate it!"

Clara stood up as Strax pulled out some type of gun. "Um, couldn't you just fix it?"

"Well, of course I could. But what's the fun in that?" He said as he raised the gun up.

She quickly tried to pull the gun away from Strax, and said, "No, I will not have you blowing up the toilet!"

He grunted as he pulled the gun out of her grip. "Get back, boy! I have a duty to fulfill."

She frowned and stood in front of him. "I am a girl! Look Strax, I don't have time to be worrying about you ruining the loo right now. Could you just, give me some alone time?"

He stared at her before sighing. "Oh well. I suppose it would only be polite to ask what is on your mind. What are you worrying about?" He set down the gun.

She sat down on the toilet again. She started twirling her engagement ring around. "The Doctor and I's wedding. I really have no clue what I've gotten myself into. What would we do after we got married? We would need a house, wouldn't we? My dad would want to visit us from time to time, and we can't just bring him onto the TARDIS. Who knows how he would react to that. The Maitlands too. Oh god, I haven't even told them yet! How are they going to react to that? Would I still be able to be there nanny? Would I even need a job? Ugh, what do you think Strax?"

Strax coughed and asked, "So, a wedding, is that a human's way of reproducing?"

"Why am I even talking to you? You can't even tell the difference between a girl and a boy!" She said as she stood up. She shoved past him and walked back to the dining room. The Doctor turned his head towards her as she entered. She gave him a small, forced, smiled and said, "I'm kind of tired. Could you take me home now?"

He cleared his throat as he stood up. "Of course. Vastra, Jenny, thank you for having us. Sorry that it was such a short visit, but we must get going." He turned to Clara and held out his arm.

She took it and they started walking. Before they exited the door she turned back to Vastra. "Oh, and by the way. Strax has been threating to blow up the loo." She called. Vastra nodded her thanks and stood up as she heard a loud boom.

Clara chuckled lightly as they left. Once the door was closed the Doctor looked down at her and asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded quickly and averted her eyes. He could tell something was wrong. "Clara, I'm sorry if Vastra overwhelmed you. I haven't seen her that excited since her and Jenny got married! She must be happy for us."

Clara smiled up at him and said, "Yeah. It was just a lot to take in. I'm fine now."

She obviously wasn't. Even the Doctor could tell. As they reached the TARDIS he stopped her from entering. He took her face in his hands and said, "Clara, you can talk to me if there is anything bothering you. What is it?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "It's just that… there is so much I haven't even thought about yet. I wasn't even really thinking when I said yes to you. I was just… excited! But there are so many other things to worry about. We can't live in the TARDIS, so we'll need to get a house. I haven't even told the Maitlands about this yet, and I might not be able to be their nanny anymore. The kids are going to be crushed! We haven't made any wedding plans. We haven't even been thinking about our future! I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this."

The look in his eyes was defeat. He stuttered as he asked, "Are… are you… are you saying that you don't want to marry me anymore?" His voice was quivering, and Clara hated seeing him like this. His grasp on her face was becoming loose.

She put her hands on his to make sure he kept them there. She shook her head and said, "No! Not at all! I'm just saying that we have a lot to talk about. We need to get these things sorted. There is no way I wouldn't want to marry you, Chin Boy! Don't you ever think any differently." She smiled at him before pulling him down for a soft kiss.

When they pulled away from each other he was smiling. "Good." He said, before opening the TARDIS and stepping in. "Let's get talking then!"

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**


	24. Upset

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy.**

The Doctor and Clara bought an average sized flat only about three hours away from where the Maitlands lived. After looking over the house for their first time after buying it, they went back into the TARDIS. Clara was bracing herself for how the kids would respond to the big news. The Doctor flipped some switches on the TARDIS console, and then nodded to the door. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to the doors. The Doctor quickly positioned himself next to her, and he held her hand. As they reached the front door of the Maitland household he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The Doctor knocked, and Angie answered. "Hey, you stayed at your dad's a lot longer than we expected." Angie said.

Clara nodded and asked, "Is your dad here? I have an announcement to make."

Angie's eyes widened slightly as she looked to the Doctor and said, "Oh, please don't tell me you got her pregnant." He blushed slightly and shook his head. "Good. Come in. Dad's in the kitchen." She moved aside to allow them entry.

Clara gave the Doctor a nervous look, and he gave her a reassuring smile. She walked in and made her way to the kitchen, the Doctor in tow. "Um, hey Mr. Maitland. We kind of need to talk to all of you, so could you… call the kids in or something." The Doctor said. Mr. Maitland nodded and called for Artie and Angie.

Clara held the Doctor's hand extra tight as she said, "Well, we have some big news. The Doctor and I are going to get married." She waited for their reactions. Surprisingly they all had wide smiles on their faces. "You… aren't upset?" Clara asked.

Artie asked, "Why would we be?"

Artie nodded and said, "Finally you two found some sense! Where's the engagement ring?"

Clara frowned and said, "You guys do know that this means I'm moving out, right?"

Mr. Maitland muttered, "It's about time." Clara glared at him, and he shook his head quickly. "No, I don't mean it like that! I mean… it's about time that you started your own life!"

Clara smirked and said, "Thanks, I think." She turned back to the kids. "This also means that I will be spending a lot more time with the Doctor, and I probably won't be able to be your nanny anymore."

She watched as Artie's expression went from happy to sad very quickly. Angie was trying to hide that she was upset, but Clara could still tell. Artie looked up at Clara and asked, "Why can't you be our nanny?"

She sighed and said, "Well, I'll probably have to get a new job that's closer to our flat, and I'll be traveling more."

The kids nodded in understanding, and Mr. Maitland said, "Good. You've always wanted to travel. I'm very happy for you."

Clara smiled and nodded. "We should probably get going. We still have to move our things into the flat, and I need to stop searching for a job. The Doctor and I also have a lot of things to talk about. I guess I'll see you when I come by to get my things."

The kids nodded and gave her weak smiles. The Doctor smiled proudly back and led Clara away. They both waved goodbye as they left. When they closed the door the Doctor looked down at Clara. "So, do you think it went well?" He asked.

She nodded and said, "I suppose. They weren't as upset as I thought they'd be, but I guess that's a good thing. You were surprisingly quiet though."

He shrugged and opened the TARDIS doors. "I just wanted to give you your moment. So, back to the flat?" She nodded and entered. With more flipping of switches and levers, they were back to their new home. "I have some boxes somewhere around here. We could start moving."

Clara sighed and said, "Well, we might as well get started. Hopefully the old cow will somehow move the rooms closer to us."

The Doctor frowned and said, "She won't if you keep calling her a cow! You know, I'm starting to understand why she doesn't like you."

Clara playfully punched his shoulder and said, "Why don't you marry her then?"

He rubbed his shoulder and grumpily mumbled to himself. They made their way to the rooms and prepared to start moving.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have had serious writers block for this story. I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	25. Rose

**Sorry for the wait, and I really hope you like this chapter! I don't own anything from Doctor Who.**

They had finally finished moving everything. Well, mostly everything. They were going to keep some of their stuff in the TARDIS. The Doctor was now putting some of his books onto a small shelf in the living room. Clara came out of the restroom, where she had been unpacking their toiletries, and asked, "Where is all of my make-up?"

The Doctor looked up and said, "Make-up… you mean that stuff that human women put on their faces to look prettier?"

Clara crossed her arms and said, "Yes, that."

He smiled and said, "Oh, I threw that out."

Clara frowned and asked, "Why would you do something like that?"

He turned to her and said, "Because you don't need it. You look perfectly fine without make-up, so there's no use having it in the flat."

Clara wasn't sure she should be angry at him or if she should thank him. She just swatted his arm and said, "Why do you have to be so sweet?"

He smiled wide and shrugged before turning back to the shelf and placing the final book on it. "Hey, I was wondering if we could do something with Artie and Angie today. You know, since they are upset that you're moving." He said, plopping onto their new couch.

Clara sat down next to him and said, "I suppose we could. What would we do though?"

The Doctor thought for a second before saying, "We could take them to the biggest mall in the universe! I'm sure Angie would absolutely love it there, and they have some very high tech gaming shops for Artie."

Clara raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you not remember what happened last time we took them somewhere in the TARDIS?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, that was not good. But this place is definitely safe! If we end up in the right time, that is. But I'm sure we'll be fine!"

She shook her head as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. The Doctor followed and leaned against a counter as she opened the fridge and studied the emptiness before her. She closed it and said, "Why don't we do something normal?"

He raised his hands as he said, "Something normal?! This is the most normal I've done in my entire life! Do I really have to do more?"

"We are going to be living here, you know that right?" He grumpily nodded. "Then you might as well start getting used to normal. Let's take Artie and Angie to the park."

"Oh fine. I'll go find my football." The Doctor said as he made his way to the TARDIS.

ooooOOOoooo

Later that day the Doctor knocked on the door of the Maitland's house with Clara by his side. He was holding his football, and Clara had a picnic basket with lunch in it. They both smiled as Angie opened the door. "Come to get your things?" Angie asked quietly.

Clara smiled wider and said, "Nope! We've come to invite you and Artie to have a picnic in the park." She held up the basket.

Angie tried to hide her smile as she called for Artie. "I even have a football! We could kick it around while we're out there." The Doctor said proudly, holding up his football.

Artie smiled wide and said, "Let's go!"

Suddenly Mr. Maitland appeared behind the children and asked, "Go where?" Clara told him about taking the kids to a picnic in the park. He smiled and said, "Sure, why not? You guys go have fun."

Both Angie and Artie were smiling wide now as they went with the Doctor and Clara. The park was only a few blocks away, so they were walking. "So, we're not going to go somewhere in the TARDIS?" Artie asked.

The Doctor shook his head and said, "Nope, we're going to do something normal!" Artie looked slightly disappointed by this, so the Doctor said, "I know, I don't like normal either."

Artie smiled at him and the Doctor smiled back. "I haven't been to the park in a long time. Has anything changed?" Clara asked Angie.

Angie shrugged and said, "How would I know? I don't go to the park either. Ask egghead over here."

"Hey, I am not an egghead!"

"Yeah, you are."

"No I'm not! It's not my fault that I'm smarter than you!"

"You are not smarter than me!"

"Yeah, I am."

"No…"

She was cut off by Clara saying, "Oi, you two get along. You are both equally smart. Look, here's the park."

The Doctor's eyes went momentarily wide as he saw which park it was. "Oh… this park?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Clara asked, finding a clear patch of grass to lay down the small blanket she had with her.

He shook his head and said, "Oh, it's nothing."

Clara smiled as she said, "I came here with my mum when I was little. I would always swing, with my mum cheering me on." She laughed to herself.

Angie sat down next to her and pulled a sandwich out of the basket. She studied it as she asked, "What kind of sandwich is this?"

The Doctor took a seat on the other side of Clara and answered, "Cheese. We also have jammie dodgers, biscuits, and water. We only brought four water bottles, one for the each of us, so drink wisely." He pulled out all of the food as he spoke. He handed everyone a water bottle, and they all dug in.

"This is a good sandwich." Artie mumbled with his mouth full.

Clara raised an eyebrow and asked, "What was that?"

Artie swallowed before repeating, "This is a good sandwich."

Clara smiled and nodded. She leaned against the Doctor, who was sitting with legs crossed, and sighed. He smiled down at her before kissing her on the top of her head.

Angie smiled at the couple before asking, "So, now that you're married, are you going to have kids?"

Clara shook her head and said, "No, I don't think so! I'm not even sure if we're… compatible for that."

Angie nodded, trying not to look relieved. She knew that if Clara had a child of her own, that would mean less time for her to spend with her and Artie. As Clara watched the child, she seemed to suddenly become very interested in her water bottle. Clara smirked and continued eating.

The Doctor suddenly stood up, causing Clara to almost topple over, and said, "How about we play some football?! Come along, Artie!" He ran out and started kicking the ball. Artie smiled and ran after him.

Clara shook her head and smiled. "Two ten year olds playing football."

Angie smiled too and said, "Yeah, I know. Why are you marrying him anyway? Even though you two are totally meant for each other."

Clara shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess that's just what happens when you fall in love. You'll understand when you're older."

"No, I don't think I'll ever quite understand what it's like to fall in love with a thousand year old alien that travels through time and space." Angie said, finishing her sandwich.

Clara frowned and said, "Yeah, I suppose. I just realized that that is a hell of an age gap. You don't think I should be worried about that, right?"

Angie laughed and said, "No, you won't need to worry _at all._ You can just ignore the fact that he's probably been married tons of times before, and that he's going to live longer than you."

Clara playfully punched her on the arm and said, "Oi, no need to remind me. Do you want to go swing?"

Angie shrugged and stood up. "Sure." They suddenly heard a loud yelp, and they turned to see the Doctor on sprawled across the ground. Everyone started giggling as Clara ran over to help him up.

"You alright?" She asked as she pulled him up.

He dusted off as he said, "Yep, perfect. Just had a small slip on the mud as I... missed the ball. No worries. Although my bum is a tiny bit sore, that's fine. Um… well this is embarrassing." He suddenly realized everyone was laughing at him. He blushed and turned to pick up the ball. Clara slapped his bum before walking away. "Oi!" He called out.

She continued laughing as she sat on the swing next to the one Angie was on. "I remember being here once when I was really little. There was a man here, I think. I remember my mum telling me not to talk to strangers afterwards, but I can't remember who the man was."

Angie shrugged and said, "I don't know. For all we know it could've been the Doctor."

Clara's eyes went wide as she remembered who she had talked to that day. "Oh my god, it was the Doctor. What… why? How… but."

Angie laughed at how flustered Clara was. "Maybe he's been stalking you all your life. He is weird."

Clara gasped as she remembered another time she had seen the Doctor when she was young. _"Ah. Hello there, Clara."_ She had just hit him with a football. He was at the same park as she was.

She suddenly jumped up and called, "Doctor! I need to have a word with you!"

He had a worried expression, as if he was afraid that this would happen. "Yes, dear." He called, giving the football one last kick to Artie before walking towards Clara. "Yes?" He asked tentatively.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know."

He sighed and said, "Alright, fine. But it's not what it looks like!"

"How is it not what it looks like? It's pretty obvious you've been stalking me my entire life!"

He held his hands up as he said, "No, but I only did that after we first met! I just wanted to know what you meant with the leaf… and the book, and I'm sorry!"

He blocked his face with his hands, expecting her to punch him. When he didn't feel a small fist slam into his hands he moved them and opened his eyes. Clara was glaring at him as she tried to remember more about her childhood. "But, one time I saw you, but you weren't wearing purple. You were wearing something else, so that means it was before we met. What about that?"

"That one was a complete coincidence! I had just lost… some friends of mine, and I had come to the park to sort my thoughts out. How was I supposed to know that a younger you would be there?"

She thought this through for a few seconds, before saying, "Fine, but it's still weird." She eyed him as he nodded and apologized again. Then he quickly went back to playing football with Artie. She sighed and went back to her swing.

Angie smiled at her and said, "Well, that was some show. He really is terrified of you when you're mad."

Clara smirked and said, "He should be! That is a really creepy thing to do."

"Yeah, tell me again why you're marrying him."

"Oh, shut up." Clara said. Suddenly a blonde woman who looked to be around thirty walked up to them. Clara frowned in confusion and asked, "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled wide, although she looked like she was about to cry. "I just wanted to say, you have a wonderful family."

Clara smiled back at her and said, "Oh, no! These aren't our children. Just kids of a friend of mine."

The woman nodded and said, "Oh, well. Still, it's nice to see him so happy. I hope you and him have a nice marriage. I know he'll treat you right, so do the same."

She was about to turn and leave, but Clara stopped her by asking, "Do you know him? The Doctor I mean."

The woman took a second to watch the Doctor, before turning back to Clara and saying, "Yeah. I need to go though. It wouldn't be good for him to see me."

Clara frowned as this woman in front of her suddenly became familiar. "Have I met you before?" Clara asked.

The woman shook her head and said, "No, but I need to get going."

Clara stopped her and stood up. "Wait, you're… you're the blonde one. I've seen you before. Yeah, in the hospital! The one with cat people. What was your name again?"

The woman frowned and said, "How could you know that?"

"Oh, that's a long story. But, you traveled with him. Your name was…"

"Rose." They both turned to see the Doctor staring at Rose in disbelief. "How?" He asked. He took a few slow steps towards her, and then reached out to touch her. He was slightly shocked when he could actually feel her, she was actually there. "You're really here. But how?"

Rose smiled at him and said, "I like the new face. The chin is peculiar though."

"You're not answering my question." He said.

She looked down at her hands. "It's complicated, but I can't stay for long. She looked behind her and not too far away was a TARDIS.

Clara asked, "How can there be two TARDIS's at the same time?"

The Doctor took another step forward and pulled out his sonic. "There can't be. She's ripping a hole through time. If she doesn't get out of here quickly then the whole universe will collapse in on itself. The paradoxes are going haywire right now." He stopped suddenly. He turned to Rose. "Is he in there?"

She nodded. "He didn't really feel comfortable coming out. Maybe he was afraid of what you'd look like this time around." She giggled.

He put a hand on her cheek and asked, "Has he been treating you well?"

Clara was slightly confused by all of this touching, but didn't say anything. Angie stood beside her and quietly asked, "Could you tell me what's going on?"

Clara frowned as the Doctor's face got scarily close to Rose's. "I'm not quite sure, but I don't think I like it." She saw that Rose was just about to close that gap between them, so she pulled the Doctor away quickly. "Sorry, but I really think you should go now. You know, paradoxes and the world collapsing."

Rose nodded and apologized. She made her way to the TARDIS, and just before she opened the doors she turned back. "Goodbye, Doctor."

He turned to her and smiled. "I… see you." She looked slightly disappointed by this, but she nodded anyway. Before she turned away again he called, "Wait!" He turned to Clara and said, "Please, can I have just a second with her?" She nodded. He smiled and ran up to her. He put his hands on Rose's cheeks, and he whispered, "You know, I never really said it, but you know. I've moved on, and I hope you do too. Just know, I never forget the people that I love. Like you." She smiled wide, and he kissed her forehead.

She waved goodbye as she entered the TARDIS, and then it slowly disappeared. As the Doctor made his way back to Clara she asked, "So what was that all about?"

"Just saying goodbye to an old friend."

"Yeah, but you got dangerously close back there. Anything you want to tell me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That was in the past. What matters is the present. I think it's about time we take the kids home."

She was thinking of a way to protest, but soon gave up. She wasn't comfortable with what had just happened, but she had to deal with it. Angie was right. He was over a thousand years old, so he was going to have other people he's fallen in love with. She couldn't get jealous every single time.

Clara sighed as she went to put away their things into the picnic basket.

**I hope you enjoyed, and review to tell me what you think!**


	26. Fighting

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Once the Doctor and Clara had taken the kids home they went back to the flat. As soon as the Doctor opened the door Clara stormed past him and sat down on the living room couch. The Doctor frowned in confusion, and went to put their leftover food in the kitchen. When he came back out Clara was watching T.V. with her arms crossed.

The Doctor tentatively sat down next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Not taking her eyes off of the T.V. she answered, "Yeah, perfect. Everything is just _peachy._ Why would you think something is wrong? What in the world would give you _that_ idea?!"

The Doctor shrugged and started, "Well, you look mad."

Clara let out an exasperated sigh and turned to him. "I'm not mad. I'm just… annoyed, kind of."

The Doctor's eyes went wide as a sudden realization dawned on him. "Is this about… Rose?" He had almost forgotten that she had witnessed all of what had happened.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I mean. I know… you're a thousand years old, you've loved other people. I understand that, but. I was standing right there! I witnessed you two being all romantic and intimate, and I'm going to be your wife! It does not feel good to see your future husband almost kissing some other girl."

The Doctor frowned and said, "Some other girl? Clara, this is Rose. What happened at the park was really important. I never told…" He paused. "I never told her I loved her, and I just… we just needed some sort of closure."

"Wait, are you telling me that you told her you loved her, right in front of me?!"

"No, well, sort of, yes, I suppose."

Clara stood up and yelled, "I was standing right there! Did you forget about my existence?! Did you forget that you were going to marry me?! Did you forget that you're in love with _me_?! Did I just not matter to you in that moment?!"

The Doctor stood up and said, "Of course I remembered all of that! I was just… caught up in something."

"Yeah, like snogging some blonde that walked up to us at the park!"

"She is _not_ just _some blonde_!" Clara was taken aback by his sudden frustration. "She is the defender of the earth, I once loved her, and hell I might still love her! She means a lot to me, and I would really appreciate it if you treated her with some respect! If you even have any knowledge in that puny brain of yours as to what respect means!"

"Oi, who are you calling puny?!"

"As a matter of fact, you! You're just a puny human that doesn't know how to comprehend the concept of being in love!"

"You shut your damn mouth right now, space man, because the chance of my foot hitting your crotch is very high! It's not my fault that you're a thousand year old alien that travels the universe in search of attractive little human women that you can drag along in your snog box just to have a little fun in your life, even if it ends up getting them killed! Because you know what, that's what happens to people! They die! And what do you do after they die?! You just move right along and find a replacement! We don't mean anything to you! And that blonde, she was just probably one of your companions that you had some extra fun with, wasn't she?! That's why you two had your little moment out at the park!"

The Doctor was speechless. Did she really think all of that? He felt a mix of anger, hurt, and sadness. He tried to find the right thing to say, but nothing came out. He eventually came up with, "Do you… no, sorry. I don't… How?! Just, sorry. I'm sorry." He turned to leave the flat quickly before she could see how much her words had hurt him.

Clara watched as the door closed behind him. Her frustration was dissipating and regret was replacing it. She ran up to the door and opened it, running out in search of the Doctor. When she got into the street she saw that the TARDIS was still there, so she ran up to it. The doors were locked, so she knocked on them and called, "Doctor?!" There was no response. She tugged on the doors again. "Oh, come on you fat cow, let me in!" She yelled in annoyance at the TARDIS.

Suddenly she heard a buzz as a hologram of herself was projected behind her. Luckily the streets were empty at this time of day. The hologram said, "The Doctor is not in the TARDIS at the moment."

Clara sighed and said, "But he has to be! We got into a fight, and I kind of said some horrible things, and the only place he could've gone was here."

"The Doctor is not in the TARDIS at the moment." It repeated.

Clara leaned back up against the doors and sighed. She had no idea where else he could've gone, but hopefully he would come back soon. Who knows what could happen to him out in the real world. She made her way back up to the flat. Once inside she made her way to the kitchen, about to make herself a cup of tea. When she realized, again, that they still had nothing of use to them in the kitchen she sighed and leaned on one of the counters. "What have I done?" She muttered to herself. But she wasn't sure if she was talking about arguing with the Doctor, or agreeing to marry him.

ooooOOOoooo

The Doctor wandered around the empty streets of… wherever he was. He wasn't actually sure. He hoped he could remember his way back to the flat. Maybe he should've been paying more attention when he quickly ran onto the street and into the nearest alleyway. He was just angry and sad, and he didn't want to do anything rash.

As he came upon a bar he decided there wasn't much else he could do at the moment. He opened the door and glanced around the room. There were mostly men sitting around or playing darts, but there was the odd woman amongst them. The Doctor walked up to the bar and took a seat. As the bartender walked up the Doctor said, "Tea, the strong stuff."

The man looked at him in confusion before saying, "Um, sorry mate, but we don't serve tea here. Can I get you something a little bit stronger?"

The Doctor frowned, "A bar that doesn't sell tea? Ugh, fine. Surprise me." The Doctor put his head in his hands as he evaluated what had recently happened. _Okay, maybe I was a little out of hand, but this is Rose! She can't talk like that about Rose! Maybe I shouldn't have called her a puny human, but still. She said some horrible things to me as well. _He remembered her long statement of what she thought of him. _Did she really think all of that? Surely not, she did agree to marry me. She was probably just angry. Yeah, that had to be it. She was just angry, and she didn't mean any of it. Hopefully._ He sighed and rubbed his eyes. What was he to do about this?

Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see the bartender holding out a clear glass. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded and took the drink. "Yeah, yeah. Fine." He lifted the glass with a weak smile. "Cheers."

"Yeah, cheers, that'll be a fiver." The bartender said, reaching out his hand.

The Doctor frowned and took a sip of the drink. "A fiver, for this? Blimey, hold on a second." He set the drink down and started searching through his pockets. He eventually found the right type of currency and handed the man his money.

The man smiled and took the money. "Cheers mate. So, what's troubling you?"

The Doctor took another sip of his drink. "Nothing, nothing at all. I already said I'm fine. Do you have any straws?" The bartender looked at him strangely before shaking his head. "No straws? How do you even get business around here?" He rummaged through his pockets again until he pulled out a straw.

"Um, well, something has to be troubling you, or else you wouldn't be here. So what is it?" The Bartender asked.

The Doctor sighed, dipped the straw into his drink and took a long sip. "Well, it was an argument with the… fiancée. Goodness, I'm still not used to calling her that. Anyway, we had an argument because one of my… exes paid me a visit today." His eyebrows rose as he took another long sip. "This is really good! What is this?"

The bartender waved the question off as he asked, "What exactly do you mean by _paid you a visit_?"

The Doctor shrugged and said, "Exactly what it says. We were at the park with the kids and she visited me there. Clara wasn't too happy about it though." He took another long sip, and then realized the glass was empty. "More please!"

The bartender refilled his glass and handed it back to him. "So, Clara, is she your fiancée?" The Doctor nodded, yet again taking another long sip of his drink. "And you were out with your kids?"

The Doctor swallowed and shook his head. "No, no. Not _our_ kids. They were Clara's friend's kids. She used to be their nanny, but since we're getting married she's decided to quit that job and travel the universe with me." He smiled proudly at this.

The bartender nodded. "Right, so what exactly did your ex do when she visited you at the park?"

The Doctor twirled the straw around in his drink before looking up and answering, "Oh, well, we talked. She was just checking up on me, probably wanted to see what I looked like this time around. We got really close and touchy and stuff." He took another drink before saying, "Oh, I wanted to kiss her so much! Bad that would've been rude with Clara right there. And don't get me wrong, I still love Clara, but I really had missed Rose. I don't understand why she's so mad at me."

The bartender nodded again and said, "Well, you did almost snog another women right in front of her. I think that's a valid reason for her being mad."

The Doctor finished his glass again and handed it to the bartender. As the he refilled the glass the Doctor said, "But, I mean. Out of nowhere she gets all mad at me because I told Rose I loved her right in front of her! She started yelling and everything, and then she started insulting Rose, and I couldn't just sit back and not do anything!" He took another long sip, and the bartender was about to say something but the Doctor continued, "I said she was just a little puny human, and that might've been mean, but it's true. You should see 'er, she's like a little leprechaun!" He giggled to that.

"Oh, really?" The Doctor spun around to see Clara standing behind him with her arms crossed.

He raised his hands and said, "No, I didn't…"

"Shut your trap, chin." She turned to the bartender. "How much do I owe you?"

He saw that she was infuriated, and he quickly shook his head and said, "I'll put it on the tab. No worries."

She nodded before pulling the Doctor away from the bar by the arm and dragging him outside. Once they got onto the pavement outside she let go and continued walking. He quickly ran up beside her and said, "Clara, look…"

"I said, shut it." She snapped, not looking at him. He could hear the anger in her voice, so he quickly stopped talking. But he could also see her eyes glistening, and he needed to figure out what to say.

"No, Clara I…"

She stopped walking and turned to him. "Look, idiot, we are definitely going to talk about this, but not out here on the pavement." He nodded and they continued walking. There was a very uncomfortable silence forming between them, full of tension, anger, and hurt. This was a first for them.

When they finally reached the flat the Doctor waited for her to say something. When she completely ignored him and sat on the couch he frowned in confusion. "I thought we were going to talk." He said.

She squeezed her eyes shut before standing up again and saying, "Yeah, we are." She stopped when she smelled the alcohol on his breath. "How much have you had to drink?" She asked, annoyed.

He shrugged and said, "Two, no three! Wait… two? No, it was definitely three! No wait, no… um."

Clara sighed in exasperation and asked, "What drink was it?" The Doctor shrugged. "Oh my god, you are such an idiot sometimes!" She turned away from him and put her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry." He said in a weak voice.

She whipped back around to face him, infuriated. "Sorry?! Is that all you have to say?! Sorry?! After a huge fight we have, you go off and get drunk at the local pub, not telling me you were even going there, and all you have to say is sorry?!"

"I'm not drunk." He answered.

"Flippin' hell, I can't put up with you anymore! You know what, I'm going to go spend the night at the Maitland's. Don't be expecting me in the morning!" She grabbed her keys and walked towards the door.

The Doctor stopped her and said, "Clara, wait! No, look, I really am sorry! Don't go! I can explain!"

She turned towards him again and said, "Explain what?! Why you were rambling on insults about me to the barkeep?!"

He shook his head quickly. "No, Clara! I wasn't insulting you!"

"How is calling me a leprechaun not an insult?!"

"That's not the only thing I was talking about! Look, just listen to me for once!" He was yelling now. Clara was shocked, and she didn't say anything. "Clara, I'm sorry for calling you a leprechaun. I was just venting my feelings. I was upset and angry, and I didn't want to lay all of my anger on you, so I just needed to escape for a bit."

Clara frowned and said, "I know you should be upset, because I said some rude things, but there was no need to be angry. I'm the one who should be angry!"

"For what exactly?"

"What do you think?!" She was yelling now. "You almost snogged another girl right in front of me! You told her you loved her while I was standing right there! Do we really need to have this conversation again?!"

"Look, Clara, I already told you we just needed some sort of closure!" He was yelling now too. "Is that really such a big problem?!"

"Yeah, it is, if that closure is the closing of the space in between you two's faces!"

"Oh, now you're just being ridiculous!"

"Am I?! Am I really?! This is coming from the man who got drunk off of three drinks!"

"I already told you that I'm not drunk!"

"Good!"

"What?!"

"I said good!"

"Why?!"

"Because I really want to have sex with you right now!"

"Fine by me!" They both closed the gap between them and started passionately kissing. Without stopping Clara wrapped her legs around his waist, and he started walking them to the bedroom.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	27. Shopping

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and enjoy!**

The Doctor's eyes fluttered open. He turned his head to see Clara sleeping peacefully next to him. Memories of the night before flooded his mind as he saw that she wasn't wearing anything. He stretched and smiled before lying on his side and observing her as she slept. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, and her lips were slightly parted. Her long waves of hair were cascading onto her pillow, and it only made her look even more beautiful.

He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek lightly, and he saw the corner of her mouth twitch up slightly at his touch. Then her eyes were open and she was smiling at him. "Morning." She said quietly.

He smiled back and said, "Morning." He paused for a moment before asking, "Can I ask you a question?"

She raised an eyebrow and answered, "It depends on what the question is."

He nodded and said, "Um, could you just explain to me what happened last night?"

She smirked and said, "From last night's results I would think you knew exactly what we were doing."

He shook his head and said, "No, like, how in the world did we end up in bed? We started arguing and then all of a sudden we were making out with our clothes off."

She lifted her arm and set her elbow on the bed, resting her head on her hand. "Are you saying that you would rather not have ended up in bed?"

"Oh, god no. Getting into bed was a very good resolution to our fighting. But, I'm just curious as to how it became the resolution in the first place."

Clara shrugged. "Well, we were getting very close during the argument, you look incredibly sexy when you're angry, and it's been far too long since we've had sex. Things just happened. There's nothing wrong with a little anger relieving sex, is there?"

"No, I suppose not. Incredibly sexy you say?" He asked, smirking.

She smiled and said, "Oh, shut it you. What do you suppose we do today?"

He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Staying in bed seems like a good idea."

"Sorry, Chin Boy, as much as I'd love to we can't stay in bed all day. How about we go out shopping?"

He made a disgusted face as he asked, "Shopping? Way to kill the mood."

"Yeah, what's wrong with a bit of shopping?"

"You mean, like real world shopping?"

"Yeah, real world."

"But… but why?"

"Because we have no food in our kitchen and I don't feel like starving to death on our first week of living here." She said as she got up and walked over to the dresser drawer that held her underwear.

He got up to and followed her, hugging her behind, her head resting under his. "Can't we stay in just a _little_ longer?" He asked, swaying slightly.

She smirked and said, "No, we can't. We have things to get done, and kitchens to fill." She turned to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Go get dressed, and then we'll head to the shops." She made her way to the wardrobe.

The Doctor watched her as she walked, before realizing what he was doing and blushing. He quickly turned around and found some clean boxer briefs to wear. Now to find his suit…

ooooOOOoooo

The Doctor stared at the array of aisles with a frown. He did _not_ like domestic shopping. He grunted in annoyance as Clara pulled him along to the vegetables. "Stop being so grumpy!" She said. "We're only buying food. Maybe some clothes as well. I need some new outfits."

"_More_ outfits? Did you forget how long it took to lug all of your clothes from the TARDIS and into the flat?" He asked, picking up a mysterious looking fruit.

She frowned at him as he sniffed it, and then said, "Look Doctor, if you haven't already noticed I like to keep a large amount of choices so I can make sure that I will always have what I need."

"You mean like the thousands of pairs of shoes you have? I think those took even longer than the clothes to move." He said, putting the fruit back.

She sighed and said "If you're going to be complaining the whole time you can just go home."

His eyebrows shot up as he asked, "Really?"

She frowned and asked, "Is shopping with me really that bad?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant! I, um, meant 'really?' in a disappointed way! Not in a happy way." He said, trying to look enthusiastic about shopping.

She smirked and said, "I really do have you wrapped around my finger, don't I?" She chuckled as he frowned. "Come on, let's buy us some food."

She held his hand as they ventured around the aisles and occasionally putting things into their basket. The Doctor seemed to be getting less and less interested in shopping, and Clara eventually sighed and looked at him. "What?" He asked as he put down a banana he had just licked.

She grabbed the banana and put it in their basket before saying, "Doctor, just… go do whatever you want."

"Really?" He asked carefully.

She smiled and nodded. "Really." He smiled wide and kissed her forehead before running off. She chuckled and shook her head as she watched him go. He could be so childlike sometimes.

OOOOoooOOOO

"Red Alpha 3 to Red Alpha 4. I think I have a sighting on Blue Alpha 1." The Doctor said into a small walkie-talkie. He was pointing a nerf gun at a younger boy in a blue helmet.

"Red Alpha 4 to Red Alpha 3. Whereabouts do you see Blue Alpha 1?" Another young boy asked through the walkie-talkie.

"Right by the… Oh no, I've been spotted!" He yelled as the boy in the blue helmet fired a nerf bullet at him. He quickly ducked out of the way and started shooting at the boy. Without getting a single hit on the boy, the Doctor got shot in the chest. He made a dramatic fall as he clutched his chest. He pulled the walkie-talkie up to his face as the boy in the blue helmet neared him. "Red Alpha 3 to Red Alpha 4. I've been shot." He coughed. "I repeat, I've been shot!" The boy raised his foot and placed it on the Doctor's stomach. "I'm sorry, but I believe I have failed you." The Doctor said into the walkie-talkie before letting it fall to the floor.

"Nooo!" The Doctor heard being emitted by the walkie-talkie, and he shut his eyes. The boy who had his foot on his stomach was laughing now. He raised his arms high and nodded.

"Oi!" The boy turned to see a girl with a basket full of food walking towards them. "Did you kill my fiancée?" She asked, stopping in front of the boy.

The boy gulped before saying, "No mam. We, we were just playing around. I promise!"

She smirked before saying, "Well, I'm sorry young man, but it looks to me like you've killed him. I'm afraid I will have to avenge his death." The boy frowned in confusion as Clara bent down to pick up the Doctor's nerf gun. He opened one eye to look at her, and she smiled. She stood up and pointed the gun at the boy.

The boy's eyes went wide and he ducked into cover. Clara laughed as she started shooting at the boy. She dropped the basket and started chasing him. The Doctor took this chance to pick up his walkie-talkie and said, "Alpha 3 to Alpha 4. I'm happy to say that we have a new member on our team."

"Alpha 4 to Alpha 3. Who is that?"

The Doctor smirked as he said, "The Impossible Girl."

"A girl?" The boy asked in confusion.

The Doctor chuckled and stood up, readjusting his red helmet. As Clara ran back to him he smiled wide. "Good to see you getting into the game, honey!" He said.

She frowned and said, "Game? This is a battlefield! Get rearmed soldier. We need you on the front line!" She handed him her nerf gun, winking. He smiled wider as he took it.

As two children in green helmets appeared he stepped in front of her. "If you want to get to her, you have to get through me." He said, raising his gun.

The two in the green helmets looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to the Doctor. "Challenge accepted." They said, before charging towards him and yelling.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Clara."

"Yeah?"

"Run!" He twirled around and grabbed her hand, running away from the small, but fast, children. They laughed in pure joy as they ran, right until they ran into the store manager. Quite literally. Clara had to pull the Doctor back before he could completely trample the poor fellow.

The manager raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, who was wearing a red helmet, carrying a walkie-talkie, and holding a nerf gun. "We've been getting complaints." The manager said in a grumbly Scottish accent.

Clara nodded and said, "Right, sorry." She glanced at the Doctor before quickly pulling off his helmet. "We should get going." The manager nodded, and the couple quickly turned around and made their way back to where Clara had set down their food.

As Clara was picking up their basket a boy in a red helmet ran up. "Who's that?" He asked.

The Doctor smiled and said, "My fiancée! This is the impossible girl I was telling you about."

The boy's nose cringed as he said, "You mean, like your girlfriend?" The Doctor nodded and frowned. "That's weird. Girls have germs!" The boy protested.

Clara frowned and said, "No one has germs around here!"

He Doctor nodded and said, "Yeah! Except for probably the floor because quite…" He stopped once Clara gave him a look. "Right, well, sorry Rufus but we have to be going. It was fun battling with you, and good luck!" The boy, now known as Rufus, nodded and turned away.

The Doctor and Clara made their way to the check out. The Doctor was reaching to put their nerf guns away when Clara stopped him. She smirked devilishly as she said, "It would be good to keep those. We could need them in the case of a great nerf war." He shrugged and brought them along, not aware of what Clara had in mind for them.

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I appreciate every and all of your reviews!**


	28. Gone

**Sorry for making you wait, but here is another chapter! I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy! **

Clara woke up and noticed the empty space next to her. She lied there for a few minutes, feeling the coldness of the spot next to her. She had assumed that the Doctor had woken up early and gone out somewhere. He had been doing this a lot recently. He _was_ a time lord and he didn't need as much sleep as Clara did. She eventually got up and made herself a cup of coffee.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Some local news came on, and she watched in silence as they droned on and on. Thoughts flooded her mind about the Doctor and their marriage. She had to keep telling herself that this was a good idea, and that she wasn't going to regret it. She loved the Doctor, there was no doubt about that, but was she really ready for marriage? And did they really _need_ marriage?

The Doctor entered the flat at that time, and smiled when he saw Clara in her nightie, sitting on the couch and watching T.V. He walked over with the box of doughnuts he had bought from the doughnut shop and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good morning, Clara. I've brought doughnuts!" He held up the box proudly.

She smiled and took the box from him. "Good morning. Mmm. These smell delicious! I assume that's where you've been all morning."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, and I might've stopped by the local car dealership."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You didn't?"

He smiled wider and nodded. "I know you want to be domestic, and so that means we can't travel around in the TARDIS everywhere. So I went and got you a little present, and the TARDIS is sitting in the building's basement. I've got to tell you, she wasn't too happy about that."

Clara could tell that he wasn't too happy about that either and she felt bad. "Doctor, you didn't have to do all of that! Just because I wanted to settle down it doesn't mean I still don't want to go on adventures with you! How about I go get changed and then we can go somewhere."

"Like, to another planet somewhere?" He asked, standing up excitedly.

She smiled and said, "Yes, like to another planet somewhere."

He rubbed his hands together. "Goody, this is going to be exciting! Hurry up and get dressed, I'll meet you at the TARDIS!" He said before running off. Clara smirked at his excitement and went to get dressed.

ooooOOOoooo

Clara, not knowing where the building basement was, decided to wait outside. She wasn't too surprised to already see the snogbox waiting out there for her. She smiled as the Doctor hopped out. "Ready to go?!" He asked.

She nodded and said, "Yep, where…" She stopped when she saw a familiar brunette exiting the building next to the one her and the Doctor's flat was in. She frowned and asked, "Nina?!"

Nina turned and smiled as she saw Clara. "Clara! It's good to see you again! I haven't seen you since, well, you know."

Clara blushed slightly and looked down. "Yeah, um. Well, this is my fiancée, um…"

"John Smith!" He answered for her. "But you can call me the Doctor. Who is this then, Clara?"

She sighed and said, "This is Nina, um, an old friend."

Nina chuckled. "Yeah, old friend is a way to put it."

The Doctor smiled, not really sure what was going on here, and said, "Well, any friend of Clara's is a friend of mine! Nice to meet you, Nina." He walked up to her and extended a hand.

She took it and shook it. "Nice to see that it really was just a phase."

The Doctor frowned and asked, "What?"

Clara shook her head and said, "Nothing. Let's get going, Doctor."

Nina frowned and asked, "To that blue box? Well, you two have fun. I'll just get going to work, by myself. You know, I've been lonely most of my life, going to work won't be that much of a big deal. I do live in this new flat all by myself. You know, I don't need anyone to share it with. Being by myself is _just_ fine!" Nina turned and started walking away.

"Will you just stop it already?!" Clara asked.

Nina turned and asked, "Stop what?"

Clara crossed her arms and said, "The whole sulking crap! If I remember correctly _you_ broke up with _me_!"

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Oh! You two were… and you… with her… Oh!"

Nina nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean that I can't be upset about the fact that, after almost nine years of no communication whatsoever, I find out that you're getting married!"

The Doctor frowned and asked, "Nine years?!" He started counting how long ago that was from now. "Oh, that was… and when… Oh! Have we already passed your birthday, Clara?"

Clara sighed looked down at her feet. "Yeah, I guess that wasn't really cool on my part, but Angie still hangs out with your younger sister. That's got to count for something!" The Doctor frowned more when he realized he was being ignored.

Nina shook her head and chuckled. "You really are something. Look, I've got to get to work. I'll just pretend like this little argument never happened so you can go back to that charade where you act like what we had never happened. Good? Fine." She turned and entered her car.

After the Doctor watched Nina drive away he turned back to Clara. "Um, are you okay? What was that all about?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing. I was just going through a phase, but she still doesn't understand that. Let's get going." She turned to the TARDIS and entered.

He followed close behind and stood next to her as she stopped at the console. He held her hand and said, "Clara, you do know that I don't think any less of you because you once dated a girl, right?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I know." He smiled and she gave him a quick kiss before turning to the console. "Well, where are we going today, Chin Boy?"

He turned to the console and started flipping switches. "Well, I know somewhere that is just magnificent! It should surely keep your mind off of things!" He flipped a final switch before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the doors. He opened them to reveal a large sphere of shifting colors and dusts. "This is the galaxy _Infinita de Impossibilibus_. Well, that's what it's going to be at least." He smiled as he turned to her, seeing the glint of excitement and wonder sparkling in her beautiful brown eyes.

She turned to him and asked, "Going to be?"

He nodded and said, "We're watching this galaxy be born right now, right in front of us. It's just a mound of color and stardust now, but soon it will be an entire galaxy, that some species will soon inhabit, or many species at that. So many things can be formed from this sphere of matter, so many good memories, bad memories, celebrations, wars. Endless things! And we're watching the beginning of it all. Isn't this just wonderful, Clara?!" He turned back to her with an excited smile, squeezing her hand.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, it really is. _Infinita de Impossibilibus_. What does it mean?"

"It's Latin. It means _Endless Impossibilities_." He turned back to the forming galaxy.

"But isn't it supposed to be endless possibilities?" She asked.

He nodded and said, "I suppose, but you're my Impossible Girl, and since I'm taking the liberty to name this galaxy, I want it to somehow remind me of you."

She looked up at him. "You… you're naming a galaxy after me? Why?"

He looked down at her and a sad smiled crossed his face before it was happy again. He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Because I love you, Clara. I love you _so _much, and there's no way to express it. So I'm doing my best, and I'm naming this galaxy after you. I will _always_ remember you, and this galaxy is going to help. You will always have a place in my hearts."

She frowned. "But, I'm right here. Why are you talking to me like I'm not?"

Tears were in his eyes, and he brought her into a tight hug before kissing her. "I needed to be brave for you, I'm supposed to be brave, but… Clara, I'm so sorry."

A single tear rolled down his cheek as Clara said, "Doctor, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?" She suddenly remembered things that she hadn't paid much attention to before. The times when she would sneak a glance at him, and he would look sad and he looked like he wanted to break down and cry. She had ignored them, thinking he was remembering his past companions, but maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was remembering her.

"Clara, I'm so sorry. I really am, but I will always remember. I won't ever forget." He said, hands cupping her cheeks again. Another tear fell, and he could tell more were trying to break free. "I love you, Clara." His voice cracked on her name. "And I did my best."

Clara was close to tears now as she asked, "Doctor?" She clutched her hands to his arms, feeling something deep inside of her. Her eyes shined with desperation and fear, and the Doctor pulled her in for another hug, but there was only empty space. She was already gone.

**Oh, cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	29. Clever

**It's time for you to find out what the hell is going on! Or is it? No, it is. Here's the next chapter! I don't own Doctor Who and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara could feel a stiff mattress beneath her back, and her hands were clutching on to the sheet. Her eyes fluttered open, but were quickly shut again as they stung from the sudden brightness of a blinding white light. She slowly opened them again, squinting. She lifted her head to get a look at her surroundings, but lowered it when she felt a sharp pain flow through it. She lifted a hand and brought it to her head. "Doctor." She mumbled. She forced her eyes open once more and stared at the ceiling, not being able to move her head without a sharp pain coursing through it.

There was a row of lights on the ceiling, and the only color she could see was white. She wanted the Doctor, she _needed_ the Doctor. "Doctor." She mumbled again, her voice rough and quiet. She moved her hand away from her head and turned it, glad that there wasn't any pain this time. The room she was in was completely empty, with only the bed she was lying on in the middle. The walls and floor were white, and the room was round. From where she was she couldn't see a door, but she assumed there was one. No, she hoped there was one.

She lifted her head, and then tried to sit up. She winced when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She laid back down, her head up, examining her surroundings. She saw a round door with a small square window at the end of the room. She cleared her throat and called for the Doctor again. She was surprised when she heard a robotic voice saying, "Specimen is awake." She could tell that whatever it was was just outside the door, and she carefully tried sitting up.

As she sat up the window on the door slip open, but nothing appeared behind it. "Where am I?" She asked.

The voice answered, "We cannot reveal that information."

She knew she recognized that voice from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place it. "Where is the Doctor?" She asked, moving her legs off of the bed. When she realized there was no pain in them she stood up and ran towards the door.

"The Doctor is where you last found him." The voice answered.

Clara tried to see who was talking, but couldn't manage to find whoever, or whatever, it was. "Do you mean the TARDIS?" She asked.

"You're memories are correct. The Doctor is in the TARDIS."

"How did I get here?"

"We cannot reveal that information."

"We? Who's we?"

"We are your captors."

"Yes, but who?"

There was a small moment of silence before the voice answered with, "We cannot reveal that information."

Clara sighed in annoyance. This was going to be tricky. She raised an eyebrow as she said, "You did a very good job of getting me here without me even knowing about it. "

"Is this an attempt of flattery?" The voice asked.

Clara smirked and said, "No, no of course not! I was just admiring your handy work. It's very clever."

"I should let you know that we do not experience emotion, so there is no valid point in attempting to flatter us."

Her smirk was gone as she realized who exactly her captors were. Her eyes went wide, and she took a few steps away from the door. "No." She said breathlessly. "No, no, the Doctor wouldn't let this happen to me! This isn't even possible!"

"You do identify as the Impossible Girl. We don't comprehend why you seem surprised."

Clara shook her head. "No. No… no. No! NO!" Her eyes were watering. "This is a dream! It's not real! None of this is real! I'm really back in our flat, and I'm sleeping right now! THIS IS NOT REAL!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now in horror and anger. She ran up to the door and started kicking it, trying to knock it down.

"I am not sorry to say that this is real. Clara Oswin Oswald has been acquired."

ooooOOOoooo

The Doctor knelt down and allowed himself to burst into tears. He was being strong for her, but now there was no need to be strong. She was gone. He had tried his best to stop it, but she was gone. He still couldn't believe that this had happened. He still couldn't believe that he had _let_ this happen. Why had he let this happen anyway? That was the question he had been asking himself over and over again, until he finally heard it said out loud. He looked up and saw a blurry image of Clara. He frowned in confusion until he realized it was the TARDIS projecting an image of Clara.

"Why did you let this happen?" It asked.

He shook his head and pulled himself up. "It was the only thing I could do! I tried to stop it! You know I did! I tried to save her, but I… I couldn't. She's dead now, and I can't do anything about it."

"There was something you could've done about it."

"No, there wasn't! You know they don't keep their promises! I couldn't trust them!" He walked over to the console, allowing himself to lean on it. He couldn't remember crying this much ever in his entire life. He was never much of a crier. "I… I wish I could've done something about it. Anything! I would've given up the universe to save her."

"They gave you that option."

"You don't understand! You can't trust the daleks! Yes, the universe would be taken over by them, but they would still take Clara anyway!" He put his head in his hands. "I need… I need someone to talk to. Someone real."

"Am I not real enough for you, Doctor?" The image asked.

"You're real, I know that, but you can't do anything about this. I need… I need someone, just…" He slammed his fist onto the console in frustration. "Why?! Why does this always have to happen to me?! What the hell did I do wrong?!" He moved away from the console and started walking to the TARDIS doors. "No, you know what? Don't answer that." He stared out at _Infinita de Impossibilibus_. "You know, I could just jump. I could jump and end all of it right now. All of the pain, guilt, suffering, that could all end if I just jumped!" Tears were still streaming down his face.

"You know that's not true." He turned to the hologram and glared at it. "You would slowly die as you lost oxygen, but it would take much longer than you think because of your time lord biology. And then you would simply regenerate and go through the same process again. It wouldn't be quick."

He stared at the hologram for a second more before turning to the TARDIS doors and slamming them shut. "Fine! I'll just keep living my bloody amazing life! Let me just pop back home, maybe I'll go get myself a cuppa! You know, because nothing horrible has happened today! Losing someone I love is just a daily thing for me! I'm used to it by now!" He slammed down levers and smashed his fists against buttons.

"Doctor, you need to calm down. You are very angry, and you might do something drastic."

He glared at the hologram once more before flipping a final switch and turning towards the door. He had stopped crying now, anger overtaking his sadness. His hand was on the TARDIS doors, ready to push them open. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to open those doors. He couldn't though. He turned back to the hologram and asked, "Why are you still here?! I'm about to leave! Just shut off already!" The hologram didn't move. His eyes narrowed, his lips curling up in frustration. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw his head up and screamed at the top of his lungs. It was full of anger, depression, guilt, and it was a blood curdling screech.

Tears fell from the corners of his eyes, and he only stopped when he heard a banging at the door. He turned to them and frowned. He strode up to them and opened them, yelling, "What the hell do you want?!"

Nina was on the other side, eyes wide. "What the bloody hell is your problem?! I get home from work and hear your screaming coming from this blue box! Are you okay?!" She saw the redness of his eyes and the tears streaking his face. His body was blocking her view past. "What's in there?"

"Nina?! You're Clara's," His voice cracked on her name. "You're Clara's ex-girlfriend, right?" Nina nodded. He stood there for a second, before frowning again. He grabbed her ear and asked, "What's that?"

"Oi! What's what?!" She asked, annoyed at his violation of her personal space.

He pointed to her earring. "That?! What is it?!"

"My earring! What the hell is your problem! Let go of me!" She jerked away from his grip.

His hand went to his coat pocket and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned her earring before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the TARDIS. "Come on, get in the box!"

"Oi, if you haven't noticed I'm not really into…" She stopped as she saw that it was bigger on the inside. "Guys." She finished, but it was just a whisper. She tried to stop but he jerked her along. "Stop manhandling me! What the hell is going on?! What was that spanner you had?! How is this bigger on the inside?! And where the hell is Clara?!"

He pushed her against the console and said, "Stay here, stop asking questions, and take off your earrings." His voice was cold.

She gulped as he tightened his grip around her arm. She nodded and said, "F-Fine." He turned to the console and got to work. Nina eyed him as he took off his coat. She carefully pulled off her earrings and asked, "Where's Clara?"

He sent her a sideways glare before taking the earrings from her. "I told you to stop asking questions." He set the earrings down and scanned them again. "Where did you get these?" He asked.

"Um, a shop. It was just some random shop." She answered, taking a moment to examine her surroundings. She glanced to the doors and thought about running, but then they slammed shut. "How did they do that?" She asked.

He frowned at the readings the sonic had gotten. "Cybermen technology. Who did you buy these from?" She was still staring at the doors. He grabbed her face and turned it towards him. "I asked you a question." He said.

Nina frowned at his strong grip. She swallowed before saying, "Um, a… a man. He was the worker at the shop. He recommended them, um, I don't remember his name."

He squeezed her jaw. "What did he look like?" He asked.

She grimaced in pain. "He had dark hair, and he was tall! That's all I remember, I promise!" The Doctor let go of her jaw and turned back to the console. She rubbed her jaw and said, "Clara has rubbish taste in men."

He glared at her before setting down his sonic screwdriver and standing in front of her. She pressed herself back against the console. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked.

She frowned and said, "No."

He smirked when she answered. "Said that a bit fast, don't you think? You see, I've just lost someone. Someone I care a lot about, and I am not happy about that at all." He took another step towards her, leaving only millimeters of space between them. "I am _not_ in a good mood, and boy, can I be a force to be reckoned with when angry." An evil smile came across his face as she swallowed. "If you haven't noticed, you're trapped. You can't escape. You are trapped in here with an angry time lord, and you know what?" He put a hand around her neck, bringing her face close to his. "I can do anything I want to you. _Anything_." He snarled.

Nina swallowed once more. "Time lord or not, I'm still not scared." He frowned at her. "Tell me what happened to Clara."

He scoffed before releasing his grip on her neck and shaking his head. "Clara. That's all you want to talk about, isn't it? Clara, Clara, Clara. In fact, what is with that? It was nine years ago! Why aren't you over her yet?"

Nine frowned before spitting in his face. "I'm afraid that's for me to know and for you to keep your big chin out of, Doctor." She said his name with disgust.

He smiled again. "Well, darling Nina, I'm afraid you're not talking to the Doctor anymore. Say hello to Mr. Clever!"

**Oh, I got dark in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and review to tell me what you think!**


	30. Memories

**I don't own Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara paced around the room, trying to make sense of what was going on. The dalek outside of her door had gone quiet, and she assumed it had left.

_Daleks._

Why did it have to be daleks?! She frowned and clenched her fists together, stopping her pacing. She shook her head. "No, the Doctor wouldn't allow this to happen. He must have a plan. He wouldn't just leave me to the mercy of the daleks. He wouldn't do that." She continued her pacing, but stopped when another sharp pain shot through her mind. She put a hand on her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"_It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible."_

"_Joined the Alaska to travel the universe. Ended up getting stuck in a shipwreck first time out."_

"_That was you that climbed out of the pod. That was your ladder."_

"_You two could fence."_

Clara keeled over in pain, both hands pressed against her forehead. A cloud of memories fogging up her vision.

"_Oswin Oswald. Junior entertainment manager, Starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere… not nice." _

"_I'm human."_

"_Why do they hate you?"_

"_You're a genius, and the daleks need genius."_

Clara reached her arm out, searching for the bed, for something to steady herself. The pain of the memories was becoming too much. But suddenly she wasn't in the white room anymore; she was in the dalek asylum.

"_The milk, Oswin. The milk and the eggs and the soufflés, where, where did it all come from?" _

"_I am not a dalek, I AM HUMAN!"_

"_It was never real."_

Clara yelled out in pain, grasping onto the bed with such a force that her knuckles were turning white. Reality seeping into her mind once more, before it was ripped apart once again.

"_They hate you so much."_

"_Soufflés against the daleks?"_

"_Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?"_

"_I. AM. HUMAN!"_

"Where am I?!" Clara yelled, her eyes open wide. The pain was gone, and she released her grasp on the bed. Her breathing was heavy, and she felt tear stains on her cheeks. She lied back against the bed, her legs splayed across the floor. Her body was limp, and she couldn't gain the energy to move. She took a moment to steady her breathing, before the tears started to build up again.

She shook her head. "There really is no hope, is there? I'm going to die here. Maybe get converted into a dalek again." A tear escaped her left eye. "I'm going to die, and I will never see the Doctor again." More started freely flowing. She chuckled sadly to herself. "We haven't even gotten married yet." Her eyes went wide again. "Oh my god." She sat up straight, wiping her eyes. "Oh… my… god." She carefully stood up. "Oh my god! How could I have been so stupid?!" She lifted up her left hand and laughed when she saw that her engagement ring was still displayed on her ring finger. "Oh my god, he's a genius!"

ooooOOOoooo

Nina frowned and jerked against her restraints, grimacing when an electric shock pulsed through her nerves, yet again. Clever smirked. "You know it's going to do that every time you resist, right?" She glared at him. He chuckled. "Oh, humans. I just love torturing you. It's so fun to watch you squirm." He picked up the earrings and soniced them. "So, shall I do an immediate conversion, or…" He smirked and walked over to her, continuing, "Shall I have as much fun with you as I can get?"

She spit at him once more. "You're disgusting."

He wiped his face and smiled. "I try my best. And you better be careful, or I might have to gag that pretty little mouth of yours."

She glared at him again. "What are you anyway?" She asked.

He smiled evilly. "Mr. Clever. The Cyber planner. I've taken over the Doctor's mind and body, and I intend to get exactly what I want using it. Oh, and I've got a bonus this time! No annoying piece of metal stuck to the side of my face! It should allow things to be much easier."

She narrowed her eyes, asking, "How did you get inside of the Doctor?"

He held up her earrings. "One touch of these and I was slowly creeping into his system. Until finally," He clapped. "I have full control!" He spun around. "This is all me! Cyber technology has been upgraded quite a bit since me and the good old Doctor met. Allows for a lot sneakier takeovers. Now, I could do a full conversion and make you a cyberman, but…" He smirked at her, his eyes cold.

"But what?" She asked tentatively.

He took another step towards her. "What's the fun in that?" He whispered, cupping her cheek with one hand. "You are quite attractive, you know." His thumb slid across her jawline. "It would be a shame for that to go to waste."

Her head jerked away as his lips neared hers. "Get away from me, you disgusting tin can." She spat.

His smile was gone, and he tightened his grip on her jaw line. "Is it not obvious who's in charge here? Do I need to make that a little clearer?" He twisted her head, causing her to gasp in pain. She thought she saw a speck of guilt in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as she'd seen it.

"Fine." She said eventually. "I just have a few questions first."

He smiled coldly and released her jaw. He took a step back and said, "Go ahead. I might answer them."

She sighed and said, "You said that you wanted something. What is it?"

He smirked. "Exactly what you want."

She frowned, unsure of what he meant. "What do you mean?"

He walked around the chair she was held in as he said, "Oh, I think you know what I mean. We both know you're still not quite over losing Miss Clara Oswald, which I still don't understand, but it's true nonetheless."

She became still as he talked, not moving a centimeter. "What do you want with Clara?" She asked.

He walked up to the console and pulled a screen towards him, before moving out of the way so Nina could get a good view of it. "Clara is the Impossible Girl. She has infinite lives." Nina frowned in confusion as she looked at the many different pictures of Clara that were being displayed on the screen. "She harnesses power that I did not know of before, and I wish to convert her into a cyber-planner, so the Cyberiad can use that power to whatever we please." He smiled. "And my wish will be granted, because I have got her locked in a cell that she has no chance of escaping from."

Nina's frowned deepened. "What do you mean? Clara is just an ordinary girl. She has no power! She's only lived one life. What the hell are you talking about?"

He moved his hand to the screen. "Are you going to ignore what the evidence suggests?"

She examined the screen once more before shaking her head. "No, that's impossible!"

Clever chuckled. "Well, she is called the Impossible Girl for a reason. Now I have a few questions for you." He walked up to her and kneeled so they were face to face. "Why do you still want her so badly? I could never understand human emotions, but with you it just radiates. What is so special about her?"

Nina gulped. "I'm not going to answer that." Clever raised an eyebrow before his hand was on her neck again, squeezing tightly. Nina choked, trying to remove her hands from their restraints to push his hand away, but she cried out as a fierce electric shock was shot through her nerves. "Okay!" She choked out. He smiled coldly before removing his hand. She took a moment to regain her breath before saying, "I'll tell you."

He nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Right, get started, or shall I remove my trousers first?"

Nina shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you that stuff, you perv. I'm going to tell you why I care about her so much."

He shrugged. "That's boring, but do continue."

Nina sighed looking down before starting. "We were only fifteen, she had just lost her mum, we had been best friends for years, and I realized I was starting to care about her more than a friend should. It was a few months after her mum died when we got together."

"Oh, how did it happen? Did you just spontaneously kiss her, or did she kiss you?" Clever asked, smirking.

She ignored him. "Anyway, it was a good relationship. Not everyone was accepting of it, but my parents were okay with it and her dad was, so there was really no problem. Except for when it had been almost a year since we had gotten together. We were both very happy, which was a surprise since Clara had just lost her mum, but we were still happy." Nina shook her head. "I was stupid. I wanted to go further but she wasn't ready. I tried to push her, but she refused, and I… I ended it. I could see she was upset, as the sting from her mum's death was still present, but I just didn't see it. I hurt her, and I regret it very much. She was in a depressed state for a while. She would never talk to me, but I heard from friends. One night…" Nina's eyes began to water. "One night I got a call from her dad. She…" Nina shook her head again, willing herself not to cry. "She had attempted to commit suicide, left a note and everything. It said things about not being good enough for anyone, everyone she loved being taken away from her, and I… I felt so ashamed! I had been the cause of that! And I always think to myself, what if she had gone through with it? Would I be able to live with myself if she wasn't alive because of me?" She looked up at Clever, whose face was filled with sadness.

He reached a hand up. "Nina, I'm so sorry." There was something in his voice, and she leaned into his touch as he put a hand on her cheek. "I really am."

"Doctor?" She asked. It sounded almost desperate.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Wait!" His eyes went wide. "It's me! It's not the cyber planner! It's me! I have full control!" He jerked sideways.

"How did you do that?" Clever asked. It was obvious he was back by the change of his voice. It was cold once again. "You were just talking, I must've zoned out. It was a rather boring story. Well, important thing is that I'm back, and I'm not going to allow you to trick me again." He walked over to the console. "Now, time to receive my package."

OOOOoooOOOO

Clara was sat on her bed, studying her engagement ring. "It all makes sense now!" She called out loud. "That's why he asked me to marry him. That's when all of the saddened looks and depressed states started. He knew all along." Her eyes watered. "But he didn't say a thing."

She took a deep breath and turned the ring over in her hands. The diamond was from some other plane, but what was it again? She couldn't remember. Well it had to do something. She looked to the door, and then to the ring. She got up and walked up to the door, opening the window slot and peering out. "Um, dalek?" She asked.

"What do you want?" It asked.

"Um, I just have a few questions. I just need you to come up to the door for me."

"Is this is a trick?" It asked.

"No, no of course not. I wouldn't do that. I'm not really that clever."

"That is a lie. You are known to be a genius."

"Oh, well I'm flattered. Just come up to the door."

"I will remain where I am. Ask your questions."

Clara sighed and examined the small window slot. It was too small for her hand, but big enough for the ring. It didn't really look like a window, but more of a deposit box. She raised an eyebrow as she asked, "How do you open the door."

"Why would I give away that information to the specimen?"

"You wouldn't, but where is the key?"

"There is no key. We aren't idiotic enough to have a key. It is too easy to obtain."

Clara nodded and said, "Right. No key." She carefully placed her ring into the small space before her, and waited for something to happen. She smiled wide as she heard a familiar sound.

**Aww, this chapter actually made me tear up a bit. I hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you think! **


	31. Hearts

**Thank for all of your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Doctor Who.**

Nina sat still, trying to find a way out of this. She watched as Clever picked up a rag and tested its strength. "How are you going to get Clara anyway?" She asked.

He smirked and walked up to her. "By saving her, of course. Now, open wide." Nina kept her mouth closed. Clever sighed. "Fine, if you want to make this difficult." He opened her mouth forcefully and pushed the rag into it before pulling it around her head and tying it tightly. "Now, let's find a room for you to stay in." He looked up to the TARDIS. "Hello there, Sexy. Sexy? Why does he call you Sexy? Oh, doesn't matter. It'd be very kind of you to make a room for nice little Nina to stay in for a while. Preferably sound proof."

The TARDIS groaned in response. "Is that a no? Well then, no problem. I'll just move her myself." He turned to Nina and picked both her and the chair she was in up. "Come along, let's trap you somewhere."

ooooOOOoooo

Clara turned around to see a familiar blue box in her room. She smiled and took her ring from the slot, slipping it back on. "What is that noise?" The dalek asked.

"Nothing! I was just, um, moaning… in pain?" Clara attempted.

"That noise is familiar. Searching the database for results on that noise." There was a moment of silence. "That is the noise of the TARDIS! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Her door slid open to reveal three daleks. They began to move towards her, but to her luck the Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS at that exact moment. "Clara! Hurry, get in the TARDIS!" He said, running to stand between her and the daleks.

"Doctor!" She smiled wide, hugging him as he ran up to her.

He pushed her away. "Now is really not the time! Get into the TARDIS! I'll stop the daleks!" She ran to the TARDIS. He raised his hands up and said, "Stop! I can explain!" He turned to make sure Clara had entered and closed the doors to the TARDIS. He smiled and turned back to the daleks. "Well, well, well. It seems you have done a spectacular job."

The daleks stopped. "You are the Doctor. Exterminate!"

Clever smirked. "I can assure you that I am not the Doctor. I am the one who set up this whole plan." He spun around.

"That is in incorrect. The emperor instructed us to carry out this plan. We would never follow orders from the Doctor.

"Ah, the emperor of the daleks. Very easy to manipulate. But you're wrong. You were taking orders from the Cyberiad, and now it's time for you to be shut down." He walked up to the small group of daleks and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Thanks for the help." The sonic went off and the daleks started spinning around in circles.

"What are you doing? Exterminate!" One of the daleks chanted.

"Oops, wrong frequency. Hold on just a second." He adjusted the sonic before zapping it once more, and the daleks stopped moving. There was a final spark and the daleks were dead. He smiled and put the sonic up. "Easy peasy." He turned to the TARDIS and adjusted his bow tie, before frowning and taking it off.

He threw it to the side and opened the TARDIS doors, revealing a relieved looking Clara leaning on the console. "Doctor!" She said before running to him and holding him tight.

He hugged her back and said, "I'm so sorry, Clara! I should've never allowed them to capture you. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away and smiled up at him. "But I figured it out! I figured out the ring and the window!"

He frowned. "What? There was nothing special about the ring. What are you talking about?" He turned to close the TARDIS doors before walking to the console, Clara in tow. "I found out the coordinates to where you were and traveled here. It was a lot simpler than I thought actually."

Clara frowned. "Oh." She looked down, slightly embarrassed. "But how did you find the coordinates?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I did a scan of the universe in search of a Clara Oswald, and it ended up here." He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Clara." He leaned in to kiss her, and she kissed back.

Her arms went around his neck and she stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. The Doctor bent down to help, before they both separated from each other and smiled. "I thought I was never going to see you again." She said, arms still around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Well, I'm here now." He leaned down for another kiss, but Clara pulled away when she heard a muffled noise.

"What was that?" She asked.

He frowned. "What was what?"

She shook her head and said, "I don't know. It was a noise."

He looked around as he said, "It was probably just the TARDIS."

She frowned and looked at his neck. "Where's your bow tie?" She asked.

"It was getting a little tight, so I decided to take it off. Just stop worrying about it. Shall we go to the bedroom to… celebrate our reunion?" He asked, smirking.

She smirked too and said, "Down boy. There is such a thing as too keen."

He chuckled. "Come on, I just saved your life! Don't you think I should get an award?" He brought their lips together once more, and smiled against her lips as she started unbuttoning his vest. She stopped when she heard another muffled noise, and she pulled away.

"Is there someone else on here?" She asked, looking around. "I think I can hear someone else." She turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Have you already found someone new? Some other girl to run away with in your snogbox?" She took a step away from him.

"Clara, no! How could you think that? There's no one else on here! I promise. I cross my heart." He made a cross over one of his hearts.

Clara took another step back. "You have two hearts. You always cross over both of your hearts when you make a promise." She heard another noise, but louder. She turned to the corridor. "Who else is here?" She started walking towards the corridor.

Clever's eyes went cold as Clara turned away. "He followed her as she walked into the corridor and grabbed her arm. "Clara, it's nothing, ignore it."

She frowned at his grip and jerked away. "Get off me!" She exclaimed before running towards the noise. She ran past a few doors. She stopped when she heard a muffled cry being emitted by one of the doors. She slowly opened it, and gasped when she saw Nina sitting in a chair, gagged, and restrained onto the chair with some kind of metal cuffs. "Nina?!" She asked, running up to her friend. "What's going on?"

Nina's eyes were wide as Clara walked up, and she tried to warn her friend of the danger she was in. But as Clara crashed onto the floor it was too late. Nina glared at Clever, who was standing behind Clara's fallen body. He smirked down at it and bent own to pick it up. "Too bad she didn't agree to the bed room. We would've had lots more fun." Nina kept her glare set on him as he walked out.

When he was gone she sighed and looked around the room. There had to be something she could do. She was about to try getting out of her restraints again, when suddenly the floor under her was gone. She gasped as she fell, and groaned when the chair she was in was smashed as she landed. But her restraints were broken and she quickly ungagged herself.

The room she was in was brightly lit up and she ran to the door. She opened it and walked into the corridor. She looked up to the ceiling. "Um, if you did that, thanks." She took a deep breath before walking down the corridor, hoping she would be able to find Clara.

**Shorter chapter today, and not my best I have to admit, but I hope you enjoyed! Review to tell me what you think!**


	32. Deal

**You all know that I don't own Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Untie me." Clara demanded once more.

Clever gave her that wicked smile of his. "Now why would I do that?" He was stood in front of her, making sure he hadn't hurt her too much when he knocked her out. He needed her as perfect as she could be. He reached his hand to her cheek, lightly cupping it. "Clara, my precious Clara. We can rule the galaxies together, turning all of these pesky humans into cybermen and branching out onto new worlds. We are going to have a blast!"

"I am not _your_ Clara. I'm no one's Clara." She spat, tugging on her restraints once more. Luckily Clever hadn't put her in the same restraints he had put on Nina.

His thumb rubbed lightly on her cheek. "Oh, I think the Doctor has a different idea on that." He smirked. "Now now, stop struggling. Everything will be just fine soon. We are going to be one hell of a couple."

She glared at him, hatred corrupting her mind, not allowing her to think straight. Her cheek burned where he was touching her. She smirked as an idea formed in her head. "Yeah, we will. How much information are you receiving from the Doctor right now?"

He frowned slightly. "All of it. Why does it matter?" He removed his hand from her cheek.

She shook her head and answered, "Oh, it doesn't. I was just making conversation. Cybermen can't experience emotions, correct?"

"Correct. What are you playing at?" He studied her features, trying to decipher what she was attempting to do.

She shrugged as she said, "Making conversation." Her eyes began to water. "Clever, why are you doing this?" Her voice began to shake. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Clever was caught off guard. He had never expected this sudden change in emotion. "Well, because it's what I was made to do. I'm part of the Cyberiad, and our job is to… wait a second. Why am I telling you this?" He took a step closer to her.

"Do you really have to take over the world though? Can't you change your mind? Can't you give me my Doctor back?" A tear escaped her right eye.

He knelt down, cupping her cheek and wiping away the tear. "Clara, please don't cry. I'm here. We'll get through this."

She smiled wide. With a steady voice she said, "Hurry up and untie me before Mr. Clever comes back!"

His eyes went wide. "Oh! Right! You aren't really sad! Of course, it was your plan. Oh! Clever girl! Great acting by the way!" He untied her and helped her up. "Now, get away from me! Get as far away from me as you can…"

His whole body jerked and Clever glared at her. She started running, but didn't get far. Clever grabbed her arm with a strong grip that she was sure would leave bruises. She winced and stopped, turning back to him. "You really think it will be that easy?" He asked coldly. He jerked her towards him, using his free hand to push a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "I'm afraid you'll have to go through a lot more trouble than that." He brought his lips up to her ear, lightly nipping on it before whispering, "Unless you give in."

His voice sent shivers down her spine as he whispered, and she tried jerking her head away. He brought his hand up to keep her still. "Get your hands off me." She growled.

He smiled. "Well, well, well. Someone's a little angry, now aren't they? I can fix that right up." He brought his lips to hers, roughly kissing her.

It felt the same as all of the times the Doctor had kissed her, except it burned her lips. The mere touch of their lips coming together sent a burning sensation through her entire mouth, spreading like wildfire. She pulled away, frowning at him. "Wha… what is that?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Oh, that's nothing. Once you're converted into a cyber-planner you won't feel anything at all. Now, shall I get you tied up once more, or shall we do… more interesting things?" He smirked, keeping his hold on her arm firm. "Damn, the Doctor has quite the sex drive. As a time lord he wouldn't have noticed it, but now that I'm in control it's _very_ noticeable." He brought his face close to hers once more and asked, "Shall we deal with it?"

Clara glared at him, trying not to wince at the pain he was causing her arm. "I'm not doing anything with you. The Doctor won't let you." She answered.

His smirk stayed as he said, "Oh really? If you haven't noticed I'm kind of controlling him right now."

The corner of her mouth lifted up. "Oh really?" She mocked. "If you haven't noticed, I don't think that's quite true."

His smirk was gone, and he pushed her back onto the chair, tying her up quickly. "I could have my way with you right now!" He growled into her ear.

She kept her gaze cold, showing no fear. "There's nothing stopping you, go ahead." She spat. He hesitated. "Oh, maybe there is something stopping you."

He stood up straight, glaring at her. "No! I'm just planning. It'd be easier if I just converted you already, then you would be more willing in doing what I say." He pulled out the earrings from his back pocket, also pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his other pocket and sonicing the earrings.

She scoffed and said, "What? With those things? They're just earrings!"

He smiled, holding them out to her. "Then put them on." He dared.

"If you haven't noticed my hands are a little tied up right now." She nodded towards her hands.

He sighed and said, "I'll just have to put them on you myself then." He reached over, quickly putting the earrings onto her ears. When he moved back he chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Well, this should be fun."

She frowned and asked, "What should be fun? You've just put earrings on me. I don't see what's so interesting in that."

He chuckled even more. "Oh, you just wait. This is going to be quite the ride."

"Clara!" They both turned to see a scratched up Nina running into the room.

Clever quickly stopped her, holding her shoulders tightly. "How did you get out?" He asked.

Nina ignored him, looking over at Clara. She noticed the earrings. "Oh god, Clara!" She tried pushing past Clever, but it was no use.

Clara frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here? You should be tied up. You're just going to get in the way."

Nina turned to Clever, glaring. "You get those things off of her right now, or I swear to God…"

"What? What would you do?" He asked, squeezing her shoulders. "I have the strength of a cyberman and the intelligence of a thousand year old time lord. There is _nothing_ you could do."

"No, I'm going to rip you to shreds, and then burn them in a hot flaming fire, and…" She was interrupted by Clara.

"Oh, do shut up. I never realized how agonizingly _annoying_ you are!" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

Clever smirked at Nina's shocked expression. "See, the conversions already started. There's nothing you can do to stop it, so you might as well give up now." The grip on her right shoulder loosened, and she frowned slightly.

"How come the earrings didn't change _me_?" She asked.

The grip loosened even more as he said, "It's all very complicated. You're puny human brain wouldn't understand it."

She eyed him carefully, wondering if this was some sort of plan. "Fine, tie me up to a chair already." She said.

His left arm was now barely holding her right shoulder, and he grabbed her right arm roughly, releasing his grip on her shoulder and dragging her towards where Clara was sitting. Clara had surprisingly broken her ties. Clever smiled wide as he said, "Oh, you are as sexy as a cyber-planner as you were as a human."

Clara smirked and stood up. "It's very easy to pull off." She replied.

Clever was about to say something back, when out of nowhere his left arm punched her in the face, knocking her out. "What the hell?!" His eyes shut as a white flash blinds him and he's no longer in the TARDIS.

"Hello again." The Doctor says, watching as Clever understands exactly where they are.

He looks around at the different memories and thoughts. He brings his gaze back to the Doctor, straightening himself. "I see you've somehow gained enough strength to control the limbs." Clever says, glaring at the time lord across from him.

The Doctor shrugged as he said, "Well, it was very easy to accomplish. Now, it's time to make a deal. You can have me as long as you promise to convert Clara back, and leave her and her friends and family alone."

Clever tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Would you really let me have actual complete control over your body and mind just to save your precious little Clara?" He asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said with no hesitation. "Unless you'd like another chess game."

Clever shrugged. "Chess is no fun. Have you ever heard of the Hunger Games?" He asked, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

"No." The Doctor answered.

Clever raised an eyebrow, "Really? Right here it says you have. You actually knew the women who came up with the idea."

The Doctor nodded. "Of course I know what the Hunger Games are. I'm saying no to your offer. Pick something else."

Clever chuckled. "Oh, I quite like the idea of a mini Hunger Games match. I'll convert Nina into a cyber-planner and Clara back into a human. They'll fight to the death, and if Clara wins I go away and all of you will be safe, except for Nina of course. If Nina wins however, I take full control over you, heal and convert Clara, and start having my fun." He smiled coldly.

The Doctor frowned, straightening his bow tie. "You would take years of your life capacity away to heal Clara, and there wouldn't be any obstacles." He argued, trying to make Clever chose something different.

"You have no idea what your TARDIS can conjure up, do you?" Clever asked.

The Doctor gulped and nodded. "No, I do. One more thing. I get to have control for a few moments just to make sure Clara is okay and convert Nina. That's all."

Clever extended his hand. "Deal."

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


	33. Canyons

**Sorry for the long wait! Just had to get things sorted. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he stumbled into Nina. "Sorry!" He said as he righted his self. He rubbed his forehead. "How long have I been out?" He asked Nina. He turned to Clara's unconscious form and ran up to her, making sure he hadn't hurt her too much when he had punched her.

"You haven't been out at all. You just blinked. Why the hell did you punch Clara?! Is that planner thing out of your system now?" Nina asked, crossing her arms.

The Doctor frowned as he found no trace of his fist connecting with Clara's jaw. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started readjusting the frequencies. "Not for good, um, he'll come back after I help Clara and explain to the both of you what's going on." He said, pointing the sonic at Clara and sending a shock through her body.

Nina walked up to him, frowning. "Why'd you do that for?" She asked, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder with his free hand. "It was just a low frequency shock to exterminate any trace of the Cyber Planner from her system. She'll wake up in a second, but first I um…"

"You what?" Nina asked.

He scratched the back of his head as he said, "I might have to convert you into a Cyber Planner." He quickly got out of punching distance from Nina and grabbed the electronically altered earrings.

"You have to what?!" She snatched the earrings away from him. "Look, you are going to explain to me what the hell is going on before you do anything."

"Nina, I will, once I convert you. This is just the way it has to be done!" He said, taking the earrings away from her and sonicing them.

She took them back as Clara started to stir and said, "No way! You…" She looked down at the earrings in her hand and then back up to the worried looking Doctor. "Oh shit. This is going to do what I think it's going to do isn't it?" She asked, dropping the earrings and sighing.

The Doctor gulped and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry." He walked back up to Clara as she started to mumble. "It's okay, Clara. I'm here. It's all okay." He said, cupping her cheeks tenderly.

She squinted at him, coughed, and stood up straight. "Was I…? Are you?" She turned her head to Nina who was now pacing the room. "What's going on?" She asked finally.

He tilted his head as he thought. "Um, I'm about to explain that, as soon as Nina… finishes."

Clara stood up. "Finishes what?" She asked.

Nina turned to her with an evil smirk. "Finishes converting into a sexy Cyber Planner, sweet heart. I'm glad to say that the process has been completed. Oh, you are quite the beautiful creature, you are." She said as she walked up to Clara, her hips swaying.

Clara glared at the Doctor. He raised his hands up in defense as he spluttered, "I can explain! Um, well, you see me and Clever kind of, made a deal."

"Oh spit it out." Cyber-Nina muttered.

He sighed and put his hands at his sides. "Here's the deal. Clara, you get to be your normal human self, and Nina gets to be a Cyber Planner, and you two have to fight… to the death. It's a sort of mini Hunger Games type thing, except instead of a large arena you'll be roaming the TARDIS, and I won't be able to send care packages or any sort of help." He paused, allowing them to take in what he had just said. He continued, "The TARDIS, as you both know, is much bigger on the inside, and there will be many different obstacles and deterrents to try to… kill you, I suppose. The winner is the person, or Cyber Planner, that can kill the other first." He gulped before continuing, "If Clara wins then we both get our bodies back and Mr. Clever will leave us alone, hopefully. If Nina wins, well, she gets converted into a cyberman, Clara gets healed and turned into a Cyber Planner, and Clever keeps my body."

Cyber-Nina smiled coldly as Clara started timidly shaking. "So, basically I have to kill one of my best friends, or die. And if I die we're all screwed, and if I live there is a possibility that we will still be screwed." Clara said, taking in a deep breath.

The Doctor nodded. "Pretty much. Now, there's not much time left, Clara listen to me." He walked up to her and cupped her cheeks once more. "Trust your instincts, and don't listen to what Nina says. She isn't your friend at the moment, and she won't hesitate to kill you. Lastly…"

His body jerked and Clever was back. "Let him finish!" Clara said, taking a step away from Clever.

Clever shook his head as he said, "Oh, it was just meaningless stuff about him loving you and blah blah blah." He smiled coldly at the two in front of him. "Now, time for the games to begin." He clapped his hands and the room went black.

ooooOOOoooo

When Clara could see again she was in a garden. She looked around for any signs of Cyber-Nina, but sighed when she saw only the variations of flowers and shrubbery. She knew she was still in the TARDIS, somewhere. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a black t-shirt with a number eleven on the left, a slick dark jacket, and dark green trousers. Very similar to the outfit Katniss had worn in the Hunger Games movie. Her hair was even in a braid. "He really does go the whole nine yards." She muttered, checking her pockets for any sort of weapon. She could only find a small army knife.

She pulled it out and sighed. "Well, guess I'll have to learn how to use this then." She spoke to herself, looking around the garden. She didn't see anything too exciting, so she started carefully making her way through it. She checked over her shoulder every so often, making sure nothing snuck up on her. She nodded contentedly as she found that she was no longer in the garden, but in a forest. "I should probably be expecting this to happen a lot more." She muttered, looking around the new environment.

-x-

"Ugh, change it to Cyber-Nina's screen. Clara is so boring!" Clever said to the computer in front of him. He got a nice view of Cyber-Nina as she hopped through the trees, somehow already having equipped a bow and arrows. Clever smiled. "That's my girl."

His head jerked slightly as the Doctor frowned and said, "How did she already get a bow?! It's literally been only five minutes!" He worriedly studied the screen.

"Oh, stop complaining. She does have the clever mind of a Cyber Planner." Clever stated.

The Doctor frowned as he observed the screen. "Can we switch it back to Clara?" He asked, hoping the computer would listen to him.

Clever stopped the computer from switching views and said, "No, Cyber-Nina is much more interesting." He smiled at the screen. "Oh, look at what we have here."

-x-

Cyber-Nina paused as she heard the sound of rustling leaves. She readied an arrow and stayed unseen, hidden by the many leaves of the tree she was currently sitting in. She thought she saw a hint of black against the autumn leaves, similar to the color of her shirt that had a large letter 'C' on the left side, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared. She squinted, attempting to get a better view, but saw nothing more than grass and leaves.

She carefully lowered herself from the tree, making little to no noise, and walked towards where she had seen the dark color. Her bow was low, but still acutely aimed, ready to be fired. She came upon a rather big tree, and held her breath as she slowly walked up. She heard more rustling, and she saw a flap of what looked to be similar to her own jacket. She smirked before rounding the tree, bow aimed high, but frowned when nothing was there. She lowered her bow, looking up at the tree but still seeing nothing.

"Damn." She muttered, before turning around, only to be faced by a snarling wolf. She raised her bow but was too slow. The wolf knocked her down and snapped at her face, her arms the only thing holding it back.

As the wolf's jaws got closer and closer she squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to overpower it. Although she was a Cyber Planner she hadn't any extra strength, the Doctor must've thought that to be cheating, so she was unable. She cried out as the wolf's snapping was only getting closer. "Nina!" She heard a voice call. Before she knew what was happing the wolf was off of her and on the ground beside her, a small knife jutting out from the top of its head, blood dripping down from it.

She looked up to see a wide eyed Clara staring down at the wolf, and then at Cyber-Nina. Clara breathed out before quickly turning to pick up the bow and a single arrow from the ground and running off, Cyber-Nina not too far behind. "Give that back!" Cyber-Nina called.

Clara just kept running, weaving through the trees and keeping her steps carefully placed. She might be small, but she had still been the best runner in junior high. "I just saved your life!" She managed to call back, still maintaining her speed.

Cyber-Nina ignored her, gaining speed and coming up behind her, almost reaching out when she noticed the large canyon ahead of them. She stopped in her tracks quickly, allowing Clara to keep running unknowingly of the large dropping ahead of her. She smirked as Clara finally looked up, seeing the canyon.

She couldn't stop in time, the bow falling in first, then the arrow, and then Clara.

-x-

"Clara!" The Doctor yelled at the screen as he watched her make the long and dark descent. "No." He breathed, looking away from the screen. He shook his head as he said, "No, it can't be over this quick. It's just started. No."

His head jerked back to the screen as Clever smiled. "Good girl, chasing Clara into a dark and scary pit, four for you!" He watched as the screen was focused on Cyber-Nina. She was smiling triumphantly at the canyon.

His head jerked again as the Doctor turned away. He put his head in his hands and kept muttering 'no' over and over. He finally looked back up to the screen, where it displayed Cyber-Nina going back to get the knife from the wolf. "No, she still has to be alive. It can't end already."

He squeezed his eyes shut as Clever clapped. "I'm afraid I've won, Doctor. Now, if you don't mind I…"

His head jerked back. The Doctor looked back at the screen and said, "Wait! Look! Oh my god."

**Cliffhanger, kind of. I hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you think!**


	34. Mirror

**This is just some information on the different transitions I've been using. "ooooOOOoooo" Is going to be used for what it's usually been used for. "-x-" Is for when it switches from Clara/Nina to the Doctor/Clever observing them. I don't own anything from Doctor Who and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara's eyes shot open as she winced in pain. The pain was pulsing, surging through the veins of her left arm. She turned her head to see that an arrow was sticking out of it, blood spreading across the sheets. Sheets. She was on a bed. How did she get on a bed? It was a familiar bed too. One she had spent many nights in before her and the Doctor had gotten a flat. It was the Doctor's bed. How had she gotten into the Doctor's bed? She tried lifting her head, but found she had a raving migraine.

She felt something hard against the back of her head, and something sticky. She used her right hand to reach behind her head, and as she felt around she could make out what felt like the wood used to make Nina's bow. No, not Nina's. Cyber-Nina's. And the sticky substance, blood.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember what had happened the best she could. She was running, because she had taken Cyber-Nina's bow and arrow, and then falling. Lots and lots of falling. She must have hit her head on something while she was falling, because she couldn't remember anything after that.

How long had she been out? How was she not dead? How did she end up landing on the Doctor's bed?

Many questions flowed through her mind as she took all of this in. Eventually she started thinking about the now rather than the past. She used her right hand to get a grip on the arrow, and gritted her teeth as she tried to pull it out of her left arm. She cried out at the pain, and stopped. She took another second to brace herself before pulling again, this time her teeth grinding together. She wasn't going to allow herself to stop now, no matter how much it hurt. She heard the wet sound of the arrow tip leaving her flesh as she gave one final pull.

She dropped the arrow onto the bed, momentarily weakened. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of rest before continuing on. She knew she was probably going to have to stop her arm from bleeding soon, and she was going to need to close the wound somehow, or at least cover it, so it wouldn't get infected.

She opened her eyes when the pain stopped, and as she lifted her arm to observe the damage. The only problem was there was none. There wasn't a trace of where the arrow had punctured her arm. She looked back at the arrow, and there was still blood coating the tip. "What?" She mumbled, running her right hand softly over where the wound had been only moments ago.

She sat up and reached behind her to pull away the bow, and figured she was going to have to somehow fix whatever was going on in the back of her head. She turned her head as she thought she saw some sort of movement. She frowned when she saw nothing there. She was sure she had seen something yellow right by her head. She sighed, figuring she was probably going mad.

She used the sheet to wipe off the blood from the bow and arrow, before tearing a peace of the sheet off and pressing it up against the back of her head. When she pulled it away she frowned as she looked at the peace of sheet in her hand. There wasn't a spot of blood. "What the hell?!" She called to no one in particular, tossing the fragment of sheet away from her. She quickly got out of the bed and started looking for a mirror.

Maybe she wasn't Clara anymore. Maybe she had somehow been turned into a Cyber Planner while she was sleeping. She didn't feel like a Cyber Planner. She felt like normal Clara, but who knows. Maybe Clever devised some devious plan to convert her without her even knowing.

She soon found a mirror and looked at herself. She had a few scratches across her face, and her nose was bleeding. She rubbed her face as she saw the dark circles under her eyes. She looked back to the mirror. "Bloody hell!" She shrieked, throwing the mirror down. She turned away, not going to believe what she had just seen. She stood there, eyes wide.

She only moved when she heard a loud roar coming from the doorway. She quickly grabbed the bow and single arrow and tried to prepare it for firing. Realizing she had no idea how to do this, she threw down the bow and readied the arrow like a knife. She backed away from the door as the roars got louder. She braced herself as the door opened, a large, very angry, lion entering the room.

-x-

"A lion?! Come on, surely you can create something better than that, Sexy!" Clever said, frowning at the screen. He smirked as he said, "Maybe some… weeping angels."

His head jerked backwards, the Doctor retaking control. "No! Absolutely not! And _I_ am the only one that can call the TARDIS Sexy!" The Doctor exclaimed furiously.

His hand slammed against the console as Clever smiled cruelly. "Oh, Doctor. Don't you get it? I _am_ you. I'm your dark side. The side you rarely let out. The side you keep under lock and key. I'm all of your evilness, darkness, cruelness mixed into one. I am your worst nightmare come true. The villain lurking behind your heroic demeanor. I am your lust, your hate, your guilt."

"No."

"_I _am the side of you that wants to wreak havoc. I am the side of you that wants to use your power in the worst ways. I am the side that you've been holding back. I am you. It's that simple! I am the darkest parts of you rolled into one sentient being! The one hungry for power, domination! _I AM YOUR GREATEST FEAR!_" Clever snarled the last sentence, face red from yelling.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, regaining control. He shook his head bitterly. "No, you're not any of that. You're a Cyber Planner, designed to use those things to find power. You… you're just a robot stuck in my mind!"

"No, Doctor! I might've started out as a robot stuck inside of your mind, but now I have become the living manifestation of all of the things that you do your best to ignore. All of those temptations."

"Just! Be! Quiet!"

Clever smirked. "Getting too much for you to handle, Doctor? You can't accept that what I'm saying is true?"

The Doctor slammed his head against the monitor they were using to observe Clara. He found his seat and quickly slumped down into it. "Just, stop. Please." He begged, running his hands across his face, holding back his tears.

Clever smiled, eyes cold. "It's all true. Now the almighty Doctor is going to go cry like an infant, because he feels the power surging through his veins. The evil slowly but surely corrupting him. The temptations becoming too much for him to handle."

"No. Stop. We had a deal!" He yelled the last bit with as much power as he could muster. Clever was taking over. His strength was wearing thin.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. Since when have I ever gone through with a deal? You should know me better than that."

**Sorry for a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and all reviews are appreciated!**


	35. Explanations

**Some people have told me that I apologize too much so I'm going to stop, sorry. I just feel like if I don't then people will think I'm mean and do these things deliberately, but I promise I don't. Life just gets in the way. I love you all!**

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor gripped onto the console, fighting against the evil that was corrupting his system. "No. You are not," He pulled himself up, pressing some buttons on the console. "You are not going to win!" He yelled, slamming down a button, causing a strong electric shock to be sent through his body. He fell onto the ground, his hair on end, and he felt fried. He grimaced as he stood up, but he pulled himself back up to look at the monitor. "Oh god, Clara." He said, watching as Cyber-Nina gutted her like a pig. He shook his head, standing himself up all the way, using the console to support his weight.

He watched in horror as she fell to the ground. He gripped the monitor tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. "This is all a dream. None of this is happening. This is all just a bad dream. Clara's still alive. Clara is still alive." He mumbled to himself. The TARDIS made a loud groaning noise and he opened his eyes, looking back at the screen. He smiled wide as the gold light of regeneration energy flowed from her hands. "What?! How did… but. Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He spun around in excitement, all of the possibilities of living the rest of his life with Clara. He jumped around, kicking into the air.

He abruptly stopped, eyes going wide. "Oh god, she's still part human. She won't be able… it might…" He ran back to the monitor as he watched Clara in the midst of regenerating, Nina now thrown onto the ground. "Come on, bring them to me, Sexy!" The TARDIS hummed and Clara fell onto the floor next to the Doctor, just having completed regenerating. He ran to her, momentarily forgetting about Nina.

He knelt down beside her, she still looked the same. His eyes were wide with worry. His hands were on her face, looking for signs of life. "Come on, Clara. You're strong, you can get through this! Come on." He frantically searched for his sonic screwdriver. When he found it he ran back to Clara and did a quick scan. He looked at the results. She was still alive, but her body wasn't coping well with the regeneration. He closed the screwdriver, shutting his eyes and thinking of what to do.

His eyes shot open when he heard, "What the hell just happened?"

He looked up to see Nina standing beside him, rubbing her head. "Nina! Or Cyber-Nina. Which one are you?" He stood up, scanning her with his sonic. He checked the results and nodded. "Nope, just Nina. You must've got hit by some of the regeneration energy, wiped all of the Cyber widgets out of your system! Good."

She took a step away from him. "How do I know you're not the Clever guy?" She asked tentatively. "And what the hell happened to your hair?"

His eyes went wide and he looked at Clara. "My hair! I need to fix my hair! I can't let Clara see me with my hair like this! And where is my coat? What did that bastard do with my coat?!" He spun around running his hand through his hair. "Oh, this is just great! Ruined hair, no coat, and where am I supposed to my sonic?!"

Nina eyed him suspiciously. This definitely didn't seem like Clever, but you never know. "You didn't answer my question."

He turned back to her, frowning. "Don't you see I have a dilemma here?! I need to find my coat!" He ran around the console room, looking for his coat. "Aha!" He yelled, jumping up with his usual purple coat on. He smiled, putting his sonic away in its usual pocket. "Okay, now for my hair. I'll be right…"

He was stopped by Nina gripping his arm. He frowned down at her. "Answer my question!" She yelled rather angrily.

The Doctor tugged away from her grip and straightened his coat. "Fine, if you need to know. I shocked myself with quite a lot of power, it was rather painful. Clever is gone, dead, for good! That's why my hair is like this! Now, I need to go fix it before Clara wakes up! She's a Time Lady now, I need to give her the news! And I need to find out how it happened. Well, she's part Time Lady actually. She's still half human. But I can't let her see me with my hair like this!" He ran down a corridor, shouting, "She's a Time Lady!"

ooooOOOoooo

"And that's what happened while you were resting. Did I miss anything, Nina?" He asked, turning to his left to look at Nina.

They were now in a small town diner waiting for a waiter to come and take their orders. "Um, I don't think so. Except for the part about how the hell that blue box is bigger on the inside, how Clara managed to stumble upon you of all people, what the hell regenerating is, how Clara can regenerate, how that Clever monster thing got into our brains, how that blue box can travel in time and space, and just generally what the hell is going on?!"

"Also, how did I become a Time Lady?" Clara added.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's quite a lot of questions."

He was about to start answering them when a waitress walked up to their table. "What can I get you, this fine morning?" She asked in a rich country accent.

The Doctor smiled widely. "America and its country accents! I tell you, I love America. What do you want Clara?" He asked, looking at her excitedly.

She rubbed her head, thinking for a second. "Um, do you have any alcohol?" The Doctor frowned at her. "What? This is a lot to take in! I'm only human." She turned back to the waitress. "Well?"

The waitress shook her head. "No, but we do have coffee."

"Yeah, I guess that'll work too. I'll have some coffee, and um, I don't know. Whatever he gets." She gestured to the Doctor.

He nodded and immediately ordered fish fingers and custard. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't have those things available. Can we interest you in our sunny side up special?"

The Doctor nodded and said, "That sounds delightful! May I have a cup of warm tea to go with that, please?"

"Sure thing! Anything for you, mam?" She asked, looking towards Nina. Nina quickly shook her head. Clara frowned at her in confusion, but she averted gaze. "Right, let's see. A coffee, two orders of the sunny side of special, and a warm cup of tea. Will that be all?" The Doctor nodded in response. "That'll be… fifteen dollars!"

"Oh, right, money." He patted around in his pockets until he pulled out his psychic paper. "I don't think we'll need to worry about money." He said, showing the waitress the paper.

The waitress gasped and extended her hand to the Doctor. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Governor! Your food will be right up." The Doctor smiled and shook her hand before she went away quickly.

Nina frowned. "Okay, another question. How did that paper make that waitress think you were a governor?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed and took a second before he started, "The TARDIS is bigger on the inside because it's Time Lord Technology. It's all very complicated and clever, so that's all I can really explain about that.

"I actually ended up stumbling upon Clara in the Dalek Asylum, where she was actually a dalek, but she didn't know it. She was a different version of Clara, of course. An echo. She has echoes because she jumped into my time line to save my life, and so now different versions of her are scattered across my time line, saving my life. I still appreciate that, Clara." He squeezed her hand and she nodded.

He continued, "Regenerating is a function that Time Lords and Ladies have the ability to do. It just allows you to keep living after you've died, except with a different body, except not in Clara's case which I'll explain later. I'll also explain why Clara can regenerate later, it's all very complicated.

"Clever got into our brains through Cyber technology, which I don't fully understand.

"The TARDIS is a time machine and a space ship mixed together. TARDIS itself stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

"The psychic paper can make people see whatever you want them to see, hence the name psychic. Does that help?" He finished, breathing out and looking at Nina.

"Um, not really." She answered. "All I could hear was, 'Blah blah blah blah, Clara, blah blah blah blah."

He frowned at her. "Then you should've been listening!"

The waitress came back with their food and she set them down on their table quickly, smiling at the Doctor. He smiled back and she walked away. He looked down at his plate to see a rather revolting looking fried egg, and a side of bacon. "That doesn't look very sunny side up to me." Clara mumbled, poking at her own fried egg with her fork. She took a sip of her coffee before spitting it out. "Wow, that's some bitter coffee." She used her napkin to wipe her tongue off.

"Would you like my tea?" The Doctor asked, handing it to her.

She nodded gracefully and took a long sip. "So, how am I part Time Lady?"

The Doctor chewed on a piece of bacon and wrung his hands together. When he swallowed he looked at her excitedly, leaning forward. "Well, Clara, you've never asked me how Time Lords and Ladies first came into the world. You see, Time Lords were created by long term exposure to the time vortex. Then it passed down from generation to generation to generation, and so on. When you entered my time stream you had short term exposure to the time vortex."

"Short term my ass! I felt like I was in there for ages. It just… never ended. Until finally it did. For me, it definitely wasn't short term. More like years and years and years…" She looked down at her tea, her eyes pained.

Nina observed her friend carefully, until she turned to the Doctor and whispered, "What the hell did you do to her?"

He shook his head and whispered back, "I'm not completely sure. I'm sure there is much more about her time in my time stream that she hasn't told me." He ran a hand through his hair before extending it towards Clara's, squeezing her hand comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Clara." He said.

She shook her head, looking up at him. "That's the thing; if there's anything I want from you it's not your pity! What are you even apologizing for? Me saving your life?! Just stop okay! I'm sick of you apologizing to me for no reason!" She let go of his hand and stormed off towards the bathroom.

Nina pulled her chair out and glared out him. "Great job." She said coldly before trailing after Clara.

"What did I even do?!" He called after them, looking down at the table and slamming his fists down. He always managed to screw things up with the people he cared about. Why did this always seem to happen when he was trying to be helpful?!

OOOOoooOOOO

"Clara?" Nina asked quietly, carefully entering the restroom. All of the stalls were empty and Clara was standing in front of them mirror.

"I look horrible." She said, staring at her reflection in disgust. "Ugh, I need a bath." She looked down toward the sink, turning it on and running her hands under it, letting the coldness run across her skin.

Nina walked up to stand next to her, looking at her own reflection. "We both look quite horrid, don't we?" She joked, shaking her head. She watched as Clara ran her hands under the cold water.

"It still burns." Clara said quietly, noticing Nina watching. She turned off the tap and stared down at her hands. "I just can't believe it. Me, ordinary old Clara, part Time Lady." She shook her head in disbelief. She wiped her face with her hands, trying to cool it down.

"Does all of it burn?" Nina asked carefully.

Clara moved her hands away from her face and reached for a paper towel. "No, just my hands and face." She dried her face and hands, looking at herself in the mirror again. "I have gotten myself into some deep shit haven't I, Nina?" She asked, turning to her friend.

Nina sighed and looked down. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Any time, you know that."

Nina nodded, looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm scared. I'm actually, properly, terrified. I have no clue what's going on, what just happened, or what's going on with you. I just… I feel so lost and weak and just… afraid." She squeezed her eyes shut. She never let this side of her show, not to anyone. But she would say anything to Clara.

Clara reached over and held Nina's hand, squeezing it gently. "I know the feeling." She turned to find Nina looking back at her. There was a moment of silence between them, until Clara finally said, "I forgive you."

Nina was taken aback. "W-what?" She asked, slightly confused, but pretty sure she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, and I forgive you. I have for a long time. I just wanted you to know." She said, rubbing her thumb against the back of Nina's hand.

Nina pulled her hand away, shaking her head and looking down at the sink. "No. I don't deserve that. I was horrible to you; I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Clara sighed and put a hand on Nina's shoulder. "Don't say that, Nina. It was ages ago. I was in an emotional state, and you did what you did with reason. I forgive you."

Nina looked up at Clara and frowned at her. "You know what, that's the thing. Do _you_ know why I dumped you? Because_ I_ don't. I don't have a clue why I threw away what we had. And you want to know what the worst part of that was. I didn't feel bad for doing that to you at all until I heard that you had tried… that you were going to…" She shook her head and looked down, holding back her tears. "I'm a horrible person. I just…" She squeezed her eyes shut.

Clara wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her close. "Look, what I tried to do was stupid. I was being an overdramatic teenager that was depressed over losing my mum, and then losing you. But don't ever blame yourself for that. Nina, look at me." Nina lifted her head to look at Clara. "Don't you _ever_ blame yourself for my stupidity. That was not your fault." She hugged Nina tight.

Nina dug her nose into Clara's shoulder, her tears on the verge of escaping. "I'm so sorry, Clara. I'm sorry. I… I'm so sorry." She mumbled into her should, a single tear falling.

Clara pulled away and nodded. "I've already forgiven you. Now, why don't we go back to the Doctor. He has more things to explain, and I need to apologize for being a moody bitch." They both chuckled and walked out of the bathroom. The Doctor looked up at them, frowning when he saw Nina's red eyes.

"Is she…"

"Just don't, Doctor." Clara said quickly. He nodded and Nina went to sit down in her spot next to the Doctor. Clara sat back down in front of the Doctor and said, "Sorry for snapping at you. I'm just not in a very good mood. Lots of stuff is going around in my head, and I just needed to get my anger out somehow."

The Doctor nodded before saying, "Is that why…" He gestured to Nina.

"No! Just continue explaining how I'm part Time Lady now." She said, taking sip of her now cold tea.

He nodded. "Well, even though it might have seemed like a long time for you, it was short term exposure to the time vortex in real time. It wasn't too short not to have had an effect on you, but it was just the right amount not to make you a full Time Lady, which I'm not sure is a bad thing or a good thing. Anyway, we weren't able to notice a difference at first because your system wasn't quite used to your new abilities. You've slowly been growing more powerful as time goes on, until you've now reached your full potential. You were pretty much boiling over with regeneration energy by the time you had to go into the mini Hunger Games match. That's why your wounds healed. All you had to do was think about them and then, bam! They were healed!"

"Is that going to keep happening now?" She asked, chewing absently on a piece of bacon.

He shook his head. "No, your body should be used to the newly acquired energy coursing through your veins." He reached out to hold her hand, smiling widely. "Isn't this exciting?!"

Clara managed to smile back and she nodded. "I guess. How long am I going to live now?"

He frowned, pulling his hand to count on his fingers. "I'm not actually sure, but since you're only part Time Lady I'd assume you got half the average time. So, let's see, that would be six regenerations. And you've already used up one, so I'd not be as reckless as you usually are. Also you probably used up a century or two with healing all of your injuries earlier. It really just depends." He said, shrugging. "But it will be much longer than you would've lived as a regular human." He smiled again.

"So I'll still look young? And also how do I still look the same? Aren't you supposed to look different whenever you regenerate?"

"Yes, you'll always look young and you'll stay this beautiful for as long as you live." He reached out to hold her hand again. "And you look the same because Time Ladies can decide how they look when they regenerate. You must've really wanted to stay you to look completely the same."

She crinkled her nose and said, "Damn, I should've wished to be taller." The Doctor chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss against her forehead. He frowned when he pulled away.

"Clara, are you warm?" He asked.

She quickly shook her head and exchanged a glance with Nina. "I'm fine. How about we head home now? I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, me too." Nina agreed, standing up.

The Doctor frowned confused for a moment before standing up and following both of the women to the TARDIS. "Okay. Home it is!"

**I hope you enjoyed and I really appreciate all of your reviews!**


	36. Dave Oswald

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

"We're here! Nina, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" The Doctor asked as he exited the TARDIS.

She shook her head quickly as she made her way to her apartment building. "I'm fine, actually. This is all just… too crazy for me to deal with right now. It was nice seeing you again, Clara."

The Doctor frowned down at Clara as Nina shut the door to her building. "Was it not nice for her to see me again?" He pouted.

"Well, under the circumstances… not really." She said, making her way up to their flat.

He followed her, still pouting, until they reached the flat and Clara made her way to the bedroom. "Where are you going?" He asked as he watched her walking away.

"Where do you think? I'm absolutely knackered. I need sleep." She said, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

The Doctor jumped as his chin very nearly got hit by the door. He pondered if he had somehow done something to offend her. He knocked on the door lightly. "Clara? Are you okay?" He called.

"Sleeping!" She yelled back. He jumped back again before heading to the kitchen.

ooooOOOoooo

Clara waited until she was sure the Doctor was gone before she walked into the bathroom adjoined to her and the Doctor's room. She turned on the sink and ran her hands under the water. She sighed as the heat in her hands was momentarily masked by the cold water running from the tap. "Oh, I'll have to tell Dad." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head. She cupped her hands, letting the water make a small puddle in her small palms. She brought her hands up to her face, letting the cold water flow down her face.

As she looked at herself in the mirror she realized she really was knackered. She sighed and turned to the shower. She turned it on, preparing to have a cold shower. She went back into the room and walked up to the drawers, pulling out a light top and shorts. She went back into the bathroom and shut the door, lazily taking off her clothes. As she stepped into the cold shower she smiled and shut her eyes, letting the water freely run down her body.

OOOOoooOOOO

Half an hour later the Doctor knocked on their bedroom door, calling for Clara. "Clara! I know you're not sleeping! I can hear the shower running! Are you mad at me?!" When he didn't get a response he ran a hand through his hair before deciding to open the door. He walked in to see an empty bed. He walked towards the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Clara?!" He called, not wanting to walk in on her taking a bath.

"What do you want?! Can't you tell I'm taking a shower?!" She yelled back angrily.

"I wanted to make sure you're not mad at me!"

"Well, I'm mad at you know for disrupting my shower!"

"Just keep showering! I'll go back to fix the toaster! No worries! Sorry for bothering you!"

"Wait! What did you do to the toaster?!"

He looked around nervously before saying, "I might've broken it whilst trying to make it… toast faster!"

He heard the shower turn off and some angry mumbling. He quickly ran to hide behind the bed. He lifted his head up when he heard the bathroom door opening. She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair flowed wetly down her shoulders. He swallowed as she looked at him. "Oh, for god's sake, come out here." He nodded and stood up, walking towards her. "We need to tell my dad." She said, averting her gaze.

The Doctor frowned in confusion as he asked, "That I broke the toaster?"

She glared at him and said, "No! That I'm part Time Lady."

"Oh!" The Doctor said excitedly. He smiled and said, "Of course we do! He'll be ecstatic!" He reached for her hand and gripped it tight. She winced and pulled away. He frowned down at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She turned away and started looking for her clothes. She let the towel dropped to her feet as she started putting on her underwear.

The Doctor gasped and used a hand to cover his eyes. "Clara, you could warn me about these things!" He said before blindly making his way to the door.

"Don't be such a prude." She said as she pulled on a dress. She found a pair of matching heels and put them on. The Doctor was still waving his arm around, trying to find the door. "I'm fully clothed now." She said. He moved his fingers apart to see if she was telling the truth, and when he saw her standing in front of him, completely clothed, he moved his hand away and nodded. "Come on, might as well get this over with." She said as she made her way to exit the flat.

Before following her, the Doctor ran back into the bathroom and grabbed a hair brush. He quickly caught up and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks, running the brush through her wet hair.

They soon made it to the TARDIS and the Doctor set the coordinates for Clara's father's house. "We have arrived!" He said as the TARDIS materialized.

"Okay, let's just approach this slowly." She said, setting down the brush as she was satisfied with her hair. The Doctor nodded and they exited the TARDIS.

Clara knocked on the door and her father answered. "Hello, Clara. Hello, that guy that proposed to her the first day ever ever met me."

Clara took a deep breath before saying, "Um, Dad. There's something we need to tell you."

"Oh no, great. Just wonderful. You've gone and gotten her pregnant! Good job! The second time I ever see you and it's to tell me you've gotten my daughter pregnant!" He glared at the Doctor. "You ever heard of protection?! 'Cus it's a thing!" He turned to his daughter. "I can't believe it, Clara! You said you didn't want children until you were older! And now you go and get shagged by this bloke you've only just met!"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Mr. Oswald." The Doctor exclaimed, looking very unhappy. "I do not like the way you just immediately presume that your daughter is pregnant, which is nothing close to what we actually have to tell you. And I dislike the way you see pregnancy as a burden rather than a miracle, which is what it truly is. What if Clara had wanted to have a child, but you shamed her with your words? Also, Clara is far from a child herself, and I wouldn't think that she would need your permission to decide to have a child of her own. Clara and I have hardly 'just met'. Finally, although it is none of your business, we _have_ indeed slept together, and we have used protection. I would appreciate it if you refrained from making such ridiculous presumptions." He straightened his bow tie as he finished.

Clara smirked up at him, and he smiled back. Clara's father's face was red with both anger and embarrassment. "You… and you… how dare…"

Clara stifled her laughter at her father's stuttering. "Dad, can we just say what we came to say?" She asked, pushing past him and making her way to the living room.

The Doctor followed close behind, making sure not to be in punching distance of her father. "Well, what is it then?" Clara's dad asked.

"Well, um, I'm kind of… not really… I'm part…"

"Clara's part Time Lady." The Doctor finished for her.

"Part what?"

"You see, I'm a Time Lord, and now Clara's part Time Lady."

"What, is that some kind of cult or something?"

"No, and I'll try not to take offense from that. I come from Gallifrey, in the Kasterborous constellation, and I'm a Time Lord. Clara jumped into my time lord a while ago, and because she spent a long while in the time vortex she became part Time Lady. This is a rather momentous occasion, Mr. Oswald."

"I don't understand a word you're saying. And call me Dave. I don't like being called Mr. Oswald."

The Doctor sighed and began explaining everything to Dave.

When he finished Dave stared from Clara to the Doctor suspiciously. "You're mad. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. Get out of my house right now!" Dave stood up, looming over the Doctor.

"No, Dad, he's telling the truth!" Clara said, standing up in between the Doctor and her father.

Dave looked down at his daughter before sitting down again. "So, you're saying you're over a thousand years old?" The Doctor nodded. "And you two… you're together?" The Doctor nodded again. "Clara, can I have a word with you alone?" He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Clara followed him and said, "Look, I know the Doctor sounds absolutely mad, but it's all true."

"Then what the hell have you gotten yourself into?! Getting engaged to someone who's a thousand years older than you?! That man… or alien, or whatever is a huge pervert!"

"I know how it looks dad, but it's just… it's all complicated."

"Yes, it is, and you have no business being mixed up in this mess!"

"Dad, it's just… the Doctor is…" She sighed. "Do you want the whole truth?" Her father nodded. "Okay. Well, the Doctor showed up on my doorstep one day completely unexpected. That day he saved the world, he saves the world every day, but that day he saved the world with me. He offered to take me traveling, you know that it's always been my dream to go traveling, and I told him to wait. I was smart; I didn't just go running off straight away. When I did agree to go he took me to go see wonderful sights, not only across the world but across the universe! He was just mad and handsome and just brilliant. I fell hard and fast for him. Just like you always described how you fell in love with mum. He seems old, and he's been through a lot, but he just needs someone. He desperately needs someone because, well… if he was alone, I don't know what would happen, and it wouldn't be good." She looked up at her dad. "I love him, Dad. I really do. We've been through a lot together, and now we're facing another hurdle. We're just going to jump over it though, and things are going to get better. They always do. Trust me."

**I hope you enjoyed and review to tell me what you think!**


	37. Endings

**Thank you for all of your reviews, and I hope you enjoy! I do not own Doctor Who.**

Dave and Clara re-entered the living room to find a very impatient looking Doctor looking around the room. He smiled when he saw them and said, "Is everything okay now?"

Dave and Clara exchanged a look before Dave said, "Clara, can we have a moment please?"

She frowned at him before slowly saying, "Sure, I'll just be waiting in the TARDIS."

Dave nodded and the Doctor smiled at her as she left. "What do you need, Mr. Oswald?" The Doctor asked.

As soon as he heard the door close he leaned down close to the Doctor, gripping onto his collar. "If I find out that you hurt or in any way, shape, or form, you have no idea how fast I will break you." Dave growled in a low voice.

The Doctor gulped and nodded quickly. "I understand sir. I'd never dream of it."

Mr. Oswald pulled him up by the collar so he was standing. "And if you don't bring her back to me alive, I swear to god…" He didn't finish as his eyes started watering. He pushed the Doctor away forcefully. "Get out of here! And keep her safe!" He yelled after the Doctor as he stumbled towards the door.

"Nice seeing you again, Mr. Oswald!" The Doctor called back again before running out of the house and to the TARDIS. Once he was safe inside the confines of the TARDIS he leaned back against the door and sighed.

Clara watched as he entered, frowning in concern. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She asked, walking up to him and crossing her arms.

The Doctor shook his head and said, "No, not at all. He was just a bit… scary. That's all." He put a hand over his hearts. "Your father is very…" He shook his head. "Give me a dalek any day."

She shook her head and turned around, running up to the console. "Let's go somewhere peaceful. I need a break from all this chaos." She said as she started pressing levers and buttons, working around the console like she'd known it for years.

The Doctor smiled at her before walking up to her, observing. She pressed a final lever and he looked at the monitor. "We've landed, but there was no sound. How come there was no sound? How did you do that?" He asked, turning to look at her.

She frowned at the question before looking down at her hands. "I really don't know. It just sort of happened. I guess it's just some old memories resurfacing." She looked up at him and squinted slightly as she said, "I think you've been leaving the brakes on."

He laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. Clara was just glad that the fire in her hands had died down by now, or else his grip would've been very painful. He opened the doors and smiled wide as a beautiful view of a sunset reflecting off of the sea was revealed to them. He slowly walked onto the sandy beach and looked down at Clara, watching as the wind manipulated her hair, sending it flowing.

She smiled back up at him and continued walking; only stopping when she came upon a large rock. She let go of his hand and went to sit on it, not caring about her dress getting damp. She took off her heels and let her feet skim across the water.

The Doctor stood beside her, watching how relaxed she was, and loving every bit of it. The setting sun cast a fiery orange across her features, making her all the more beautiful. They listen to the sound of the waves rising and lowering, hearing the sound of the water lapping against the rocks.

"I don't want to get married." Clara said quietly into the silence.

The Doctor frowned at her, but her gaze was still transfixed to the sunset. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head and said, "No, marriage just… it wouldn't be enough, you know?" There was another long moment of silence as mist from the sea slowly covered them. "We've been through a lot. Through the good and the bad. Too much bad." She looked down at her hands. "Hell, we've been through me turning into a half Time Lady." She looked up at him. "Marriage would be meaningless, because even without a ring, we'd still be by each other's side." She pulled her engagement ring off of her finger before reached for his hand. She opened his hand, set the ring in his palm, and closed it for him. "I want you to have this, so whenever I'm gone..."

"Clara, don't talk like that." He interrupted her.

"No, I need to. Whenever I'm gone, I want you to wear this or keep this in your pocket or whatever, so when you look at it you'll remember me. You'll remember all of the wonderful times we've shared, all of the bad times too, and how we pulled through it all. Because we know that you're going to live longer than me, even if I am part Time Lady now. Just, don't forget me." She let go of his hand and turned back to the sea, eyes watering.

He looked at the ring for a moment before putting it in his coat pocket, right next to his sonic screwdriver. He rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, I'm old. Who knows? Maybe you'll actually out live me."

She chuckled and looked up at him. "Let's just try to live as long as we can together, yeah? For all we know we could die together."

He smiled. "Yeah." He bent down to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Clara." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

He smiled wide. It still joyed him to hear her say that. He stood up and stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets. He looked down at her once more and said, "You know what? Even after all this time, you're still my favorite mystery."

**That's the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love all of you!**


	38. The Life of a Time Lady

**A short sneak peek for the sequel (YEAH IM WRITING A SEQUEL YAY), **_**Life of a Time Lady**_**. **

**You can watch the trailer here: ** watch?v=JV4V_4wSPNI

"_An adventure, Clara! We're going to have an adventure!" _

"_Doctor, why is she repeating me?"_

"_No, no, this can't be. It died. I watched it die!"_

"_No! Take me! Don't take her, take me!"_

"_This is Dr. John Watson."_

"_You're Sherlock _Holmes_?!"_

"_John, what were you looking at? You were staring at something, what was it?" _

"_At least I don't take young human beings along for an adventure just for my own enjoyment, all the while knowing that they are going to die a painful, and horrible death, rather than a peaceful, slightly less depressing one. Maybe, _Doctor_, you should think before you make such accusations." _

"_This is _your_ fault! If you hadn't gone and cared _so much_ about that stupid box of yours, John might still be alive!" _

"_No, I am not going anywhere Chin Boy! You are not getting rid of me!"_

"_Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even want me around. Like he doesn't… I don't know. It's stupid." _

"_Clara, you trust him. Look me straight in the eye and tell me he will get us out of this. Please." _

"_What were you looking at, Clara?"_

"_I'm the TARDIS!"_

"_Are you sure this isn't some weird dream of yours that has come true?"_

"_Idris, I'm so sorry. I am so, so very sorry."_

"_Doctor, what's wrong? Why does it look like you're crying?"_

"_Silence will fall. What does that mean?"_

"_One last adventure, eh?" _

"_Doctor, no! You can't! I don't want you to! I won't let you!"_

"_Clara, don't… you… dare."_


	39. One Last Update

It is out! The sequel to _His Favorite Mystery _has been posted! I'm very excited because it is a very bumpy, dangerous, and really exciting ride! I will hopefully be updating frequently, and I feel my writing has improved substantially since I wrote _His Favorite Mystery_.

And I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and following! You are all amazing and I really appreciate all of the great feedback! I hope you love this new fic as much as I do!

Go check out the sequel, _The Life of a Time Lady _now!


End file.
